Summer Paradise
by Cassie Harrison
Summary: La banda de música One Direction está de vacaiones en el pequeño pueblo de Mildford on Sea, donde ocurriran muchos de los hechos de esta historia. No sé que más poner en el resumen, dadme una oportunidad :
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

"¡Corre Lily!"

Una chica continuó corriendo hasta llegar al escaparate de una tienda, cubierto por un pequeño balcón del edificio. Su cabello castaño estaba empapado y las bolsas que llevaba en la mano amenazan por romperse. Cinco segundos después, una pelirroja de ojos verdes llegó a su lado, respirando entrecortadamente. Su cabello pelirrojo, antes recogido en una bonita coleta, estaba suelto y enmarcaba su cara llena de gotas de agua.

"_Deja el paraguas en casa, no va a llover Lily_" -la pelirroja imitaba la voz de su amiga con varios tonos más agudos de lo normal -"_El hombre del tiempo ha dicho que no lloverá_".

"Poco te has quejado al dejar el paraguas en casa" -la castaña miraba a su amiga, cansada de sus quejas -"Es Londres Lily, siempre llueve".

La pelirroja no contestó y se cruzó de brazos. Las dos estaban empadadas, como algunos turistas que las miraban desde las cafeterías. La gente caminaba con paraguas por la calle del centro y los coches se movían lentamente por el tráfico. Se oían risas, bocinas de coches y conversaciones por todos lados. Londres un sábado por la tarde solía ser algo concurrido. Las dos amigas habían decidido ir de compras y a cenar al centro, mientras sus familias iban al teatro. Después de unos minutos de reflexión sobre si cruzar la plaza para llegar a la estación de metro, se decidieron y corrieron, esquivando a los coches parados en el semáforo y a las señoras que caminaban lentamente delante de ellas con aquellos grandes paraguas negros. Una vez en el interior del metro, se sentaron e intentaron arreglar las bolsas medio rotas que llevaban; aunque lo único que lograron fue acabarlas de romper y llenar las de plástico que llevaban con ellas.

Después de doce paradas de metro y un transbordo, salieron en una tranquila calle, con pocos coches circulando por ella. Corrieron hasta la parada del autobús y esperaron durante poco tiempo hasta que el viejo vehículo se paró delante de ellas y el conductor las hizo entrar. Media hora después, llegaban a las afueras de la capital, un barrio lleno de casitas de dos plantas, con jardín y garaje. La lluvia no había parado ni un momento y las dos chicas salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas, deseando llegar a su casa lo antes posible y cambiarse de ropa. Sus zapatos estaban tan mojados que cuando la castaña, de nombre Audrey, entró a su casa, se creó un charco a su alrededor. Tiró las bolsas al pasillo y se fue quitando la ropa por el camino hacia las escaleras y por las mismas. Entró al baño y encendió el calentador de la ducha. Un minuto después, el baño estaba inundado de vaho y _niebla_. Unos minutos después, la chica recogía todo el desastre vestida en un agradable y calentito albornoz. Daba gracias a su madre por quitar la moqueta de toda la casa y poner madera en su lugar. El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Audrey corrió a la cocina y después de tropezar con la mesa de la cocina, contestó con la respiración alterada:

"Hola, Audrey al teléfono".

"Hola cielo" - la voz suave de su abuela sonaba en el teléfono -"¿Qué tal por el centro?"

"Lluvia" -resumió Audrey -"Pero muy bien, la pena es que está lleno de turistas... son maleducados, van gritando a todas partes, es horrible".

"Me alegro mucho por ti Audrey. Tu madre me ha dicho que tienes la cena en la nevera, o que si quieres puedes pedir una pizza; pero si quieres puedes venir a casa y pasar la noche conmigo".

"Gracias abuela, pero me quedaré; tengo que hacer muchas cosas".

"Como quieras cielo" -su abuela se despidió de ella después de darle algunos consejos de supervivencia y, al colgar, Audrey cogió una caja de galletas y se sentó en el sofá, encendiendo el televisor. El programa más interesante era "_Quién quiere ser millonario_" y se quedó a verlo. No era un gran plan para un sábado a la noche, pero no le apetecía salir con la lluvia que estaba cayendo. Se acomodó con el albornoz y dejó que la música de la televisión fluyera por el salón. Su hermano y sus padres llegarían a la medianoche, tenía cuatro horas para hacer nada.

Por otro lado, la pelirroja llegó corriendo a su casa y abrió la puerta precipitadamente. Se quitó toda la ropa mojada y los zapatos y los dejó en una cesta al lado de la entrada; puesta allí por su hermano quien la miraba divertido desde las escaleras. Lily subió y se duchó en cinco minutos. Se puso el pijama y, con su hermano pequeño, se pusieron a hacer la cena. Peter, un chico de doce años con el que se peleaba menos que Audrey con su hermano, se encargó de hacer la ensalada y ella el pescado. Sus padres solían trabajar hasta tarde y eran muchos los días que cenaban los dos solos. Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y cenaron comentando los últimos cotilleos del barrio y del colegio, al cual los dos iban. Después de cenar vieron la televisión y desaparecieron escaleras arriba, cada uno a su habitación. Peter no tenía ordenador propio -sus padres consideraban que era demasiado joven para tener uno en su habitación -, pero en cambio tenía una televisión pequeña para él. Su hermana encendió el ordenador portátil y se puso a ver una película, como casi todas las noches de fin de semana. Se podría decir que no le gustaba ir de fiesta. Odiaba las multitudes y las odiaba aún más si bailaban todos al ritmo de la música de moda en pequeños locales. Ella disfrutaba las tardes por el centro, en una cafetería o simplemente en el parque.

Y llegó el lunes. Lily estaba sentada en el autobús, al lado de su hermano quien comentaba algo con un compañero de clase sobre una profesora odiosa. Lily iba sumergida en su lectura: los apuntes de literatura. Cuatro paradas después, el autobús se quedó vació al bajar todos los estudiantes que acudían al colegio. El color azul destacaba encima de cualquier otro. Los uniformes, de aquel azul oscuro, daban elegancia y simplicidad a todos los estudiantes. Las camisas, blancas, con el jersey a juego: azul. Nadie llevaba abrigo, únicamente los que iban en bicicleta llevaban una chaqueta impermeable por si llovía, que solía ser todos los días. En el párking de bicicletas vio a su amiga apoyar la suya. Llevaba el casco mal puesto y el cabello recogido en una trenza, como todos los días. Se acercó a ella saludando a varios compañeros de clase. La castaña se unió a ella quitándose el casco de la bicicleta y cogiendo su gran bolso lleno de hojas y algún que otro libro. Su amiga, en cambio, llevaba una mochila con todo dentro. Entraron en el gran edificio y se separaron en el primer piso: iban a cursos diferentes. Audrey era un año mayor que Lily, quien todavía no se preparaba para los A levels. Se habían conocido cuando tenían cuatro y tres años respectivamente, en un curso de verano del colegio donde iban. Las dos se habían hecho amigas entonces y con el paso de los años y el cambio de comportamiento de sus amigos, las había unido. Audrey pasaba muchas horas en el ático de su casa pintando y Lily era bastante tímida, por lo que le costaba hacer amigos nuevos. Lily entró al aula donde comenzaría su clase de literatura y se sentó en tercera fila, al lado de su compañera Kayla. El profesor entró rápidamente, comenzando la lección sin dar descanso a sus alumnos. El día pasó lento y a la hora de la comida, las dos amigas se reunieron en su mesa habitual, al lado de una ventana que daba a la calle principal.

"¿Qué tal las clases?".

"Bastante aburridas, como siempre" -contestó Audrey mientras mordía una manzana -"He perdido a Andrew, me tenía que ayudar con el trabajo de literatura... Y Tina está insoportable".

"¿Tina? ¿Tina Robinson? ¿La rubia?".

"Esa misma" -contestó Audrey poniendo los ojos en blanco -"Está obsesionada con Harry... está enferma. No enferma de tener un resfriado, enferma de obsesión; ya sabes. Va a ir a un estudio mañana a ver si se encuentra con el grupo...".

"Pero mañana es martes, tenemos clase" -Lily miraba a su amiga, quien estaba entretenida criticando a su compañera de clase -"No puedes saltarte clase para ir a ver unos cantantes".

"Tú eres una niña buena" -Audrey sonrió a su amiga, quien se sonrojó -"Por tu cabeza no pasaría hacer esa estupidez... ni que fuera a enamorarlo con su mirada...".

Lily rió con su amiga y unos minutos después se dirigió hacia su siguiente clase. Conocía a Tina, aquella chica era bastante superficial y sólo se preocupaba si sus mechas estaban en su sitio y sobre el último número de Vogue. Al contrario que ella, quien adoraba la lectura y la buena música. Nunca había hablado con ella, pero corrían rumores de que era más malvada que el propio diablo. Lily no tenía prisa en averiguar si era verdad o no, así que mientras más lejos estuvieran; mejor.

En otro diferente lugar, una chica caminaba por unos pasillos desiertos de un instituto antiguo. Se acababa de mudar a la pequeña ciudad de Bristol, desde Edimburgo. Sus padres no habían sido capaces de esperar hasta el curso siguiente, era abril y ella sería la chica nueva. Su cabello castaño oscuro rizado caía sobre sus hombros mientras que su mochila se ajustaba a sus hombros. Aquel uniforme negro era horrible, le gustaba muchísimo más el verde y gris que llevaba en su ciudad de residencia. El negro le parecía muy oscuro, se podría decir que hasta _gótico_. Entró al aula y todos se la quedaron mirando. Odiaba esa sensación, que todos la miraran y comenzaran a susurrar cosas. "La nueva".

"¿Señorita Gauthier?".

"Buenos días, señora... Johnson".

"Puede tomar asiento allí, al lado de Jim".

"Muchas gracias".

"Como podréis apreciar, ella es Emma Gauthier. Acaba de llegar a la ciudad y espero que seáis amables con ella. ¿Entendido?" -la señora Johnson sonrió a la nueva chica y esperó a que se sentara y sacara su libro para continuar con la clase. Mientras todos resolvían aquel ejercicio de álgebra, se acercó a ella y le pidió que cualquier duda, la consultara con sus compañeros o con los profesores. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se clavaron en la profesora, que sintió un escalofrío. Pocos alumnos tenían una mirada tan... profunda. Se alejó de su mesa con una sonrisa, Emma estaba confusa y asustada.

Emma se juntó con un grupo de chicas que amablemente se acercaron a ella para acompañarla a su siguiente clase. Le parecía increíble la amabilidad de aquellas chicas, una de las cuales se convirtió en su mejor amiga con el paso del tiempo. La chica, alta y delgada, caminaba con elegancia y logró sacar algunos comentarios de la parte masculina del colegio. Ella sonreía e intentaba ser amable, se encontraba totalmente perdida. Quería volver a Edimburgo, la ciudad donde había pasado diez años de su vida. O a malas, quería volver a su ciudad: Dublín. Se había mudado por culpa del trabajo de sus padres y ahora otra vez. Ella había decidido hacía tiempo que quería estudiar en Londres, quería ir a la universidad allí para estudiar ingeniería aeroespacial. Le encantaba el espacio y soñaba con poder diseñar y estudiar el espacio. La hora de la comida pasó rápidamente, mientras la interrogaban de preguntas y le informaban sobre todos los profesores. En su cuello colgaba una pequeña cadena de plata, con un trébol del mismo material en él. Era de su abuela, quien se lo había dado a los siete años al mudarse. Ahora con diecisiete, no se lo quitaba nunca; le recordaba a su infancia.

"¿Qué te parece Bristol?".

"Llegué el viernes, no he visto mucho" -contestó ella cortesmente a su futura mejor amiga Megan -"Quiero ir al centro algún día, pero tengo que ayudar a mis padres a organizar la casa...".

"¿Dónde vives?".

"En RedLand" -contestó ella -"Estoy a media hora más o menos des del centro comercial de Cliffton Down. Es una casa pequeña pero bonita" -sonrió ella, recordando el pequeño piso donde vivía en Edimburgo. La casa actual era bastante grande, tenía una gran habitación para ella y baño propio.

"Yo vivo en Cliffton" -sonrió Megan, el suave acento irlandés de la chica se le notaba, aunque hubiera vivido en Edimburgo tantos años -"No es una mansión, vivo en un piso. Si quieres podemos quedar por las mañanas para venir, así no te perderás".

"Muchas gracias Megan" -contestó ella recogiendo su comida y siguiendo al grupo de chicas. Se sentía más o menos integrada. El día acabó y volvió caminando a casa, a cuarenta y cinco minutos a pie. No conocía el sistema de autobús y no se atrevía a aventurarse por la ciudad sola. Llegó a su casa y fue directa a su habitación, donde se estiró en la cama y escuchó música. Poco después su madre la llamó para que la ayudara a ordenar la biblioteca. Sí, iban a tener una biblioteca. A Emma le gustaba leer, pero si fuera por ella, aquella habitación sería un vestidor. Comenzaron a desempaquetar libros y oyeron a su hermana llegar a casa. Era dos años más pequeña y continuaba enfadada por haberse mudado. Iba al mismo colegio que Emma, pero tenía más clases ya que no había acabado la educación secundaria obligatoria. Emily se llamaba. Su madre, Elizabeth, intentó obligarla a ayudar, pero sus gritos acabaron ganando la situación. Emma suspiró y ayudó a su madre sin protestar. En pocas horas su padre volvería del trabajo y tenían que acabar de ordenar todo.

Mientras el sol se ponía en Bristol, una chica en la ciudad de Middlewich lloraba mientras miraba la misma puesta de sol en otro lugar de Reino Unido. Su novio, ahora ex, la acababa de dejar con una llamada de teléfono. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de eso? Dallas lloraba tendida en su cama, deseando que nadie llegara del trabajo para preparar la cena. No quería ver a su hermano ni a su padre. Sólo quería que Henry la mirara a los ojos y le dijera que la quería. Odiaba sentirse así, tonta y utilizada.

Notaba como su almohada estaba mojada, pero no le importaba. De repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar. _Oh no_, odiaba tener la maldita canción en el móvil. Adoraba esa canción, pero no era el momento adecuado. Para nada. No era la mejor canción en aquel momento. Sólo quería llorar y la voz de aquellos chicos no hacían más que forzarla a continuar. Ella quería alguien así, que le cantara o dijera esas cosas bonitas. Tenía dieciséis años, sabía que la relación con Henry no iba a durar toda la vida... ¿Pero dejarla por teléfono? Se sentía una pequeña réplica de la perfecta Taylor Swift. Ella no cantaba, no era ni tan rubia ni tan perfecta como ella... pero la habían dejado por teléfono. Se levantó y vio que era su padre. No contestó y apagó el aparato. Sólo quería que aquel horrible día acabara. Aquel horrible lunes. Y pensar que había adorado aquel viernes con el chico que había destrozado su frágil corazón. Encendió la luz de su mesita de noche y decidió que al menos acabaría el día con un acto patéticamente común cuando te rompen el corazón. Fue al baño, se cambió y puso el pijama. Bajó a la cocina y se llevó el bote de helado de _Ben and Jerry's_ que tenía guardado para ocasiones especiales y volvió a su habitación. Encendió la televisión y se dispuso a ver alguna cosa, mientras continuaba llorando en silencio y comiendo helado. Se permitía una noche como aquella, de llorar y comer helado; después se prometía continuar adelante, no llorar por alguien que no tenía el valor de dejarla cara a cara. No pensaba dejar que su vida se hundiera que aquella manera por un imbécil. No, no y no.

Por otro y último lado, una chica rubia con unos suaves ojos avellana sonreía mientras recogía sus deberes de encima de la mesa. Se podría decir que aquella chica era modelo, pero no lo era. Había tenido suerte de heredar aquellos rasgos de sus padres, a los cuales no conocía. Vivía con su abuelo, quien se había encargado de criarla y ahora él no estaba tan saludable como cuando era pequeña. La chica, de nombre Norah, bajó al salón y se encontró a su abuelo leyendo una revista. Sin molestarle, fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena. No soportaba verlo cansado y con dolor en las articulaciones. Quería abrazarle y decirle que todo saldría bien, pero era más bien imposible. Vivían en Liverpool, la ciudad de los Beatles. Adoraba aquella ciudad, simplemente la adoraba. Su abuelo se acercó a la cocina y se sentó en una silla, entablando una conversación sencilla con su nieta. Su cabello blanco estaba peinado hacia atrás elegantemente. Cuando la cena acabó, Claire ayudó a su abuelo a cambiarse y le ayudó a tomarse sus medicinas. A sus diecisiete años tenía bastantes responsabilidades, cosa que no le molestaba. Quería a su abuelo y haría lo que fuera por él. A las nueve la acostó y ella procedió a su ritual diario. Preparó la comida del día siguiente, recogió la cocina y a las diez, estaba lista para irse a dormir. Se recogió el cabello en una larga trenza y se estiró en la cama, con las cortinas cerradas. Cerró los ojos y dejó la mente en blanco. Aquel lunes había sido agotador, necesitaba sus ocho horas de sueño para poder afrontar el día siguiente.

Ninguna de las cinco sabía aquella cosa que tenían en común. Aquel hecho que las uniría, tarde o temprano sus vidas se enlazarían por un simple hecho: amor. Qué decir que Audrey y Lily se conocen, pero aquello no tiene nada que ver. Otro hecho las uniría más entre ellas. _Vaya tontería_ pensarían algunos, pero el hecho es uno de los más importantes en la historia. Romeo no murió por un hecho al azar, murió por amor. Noah no escribió su diario por aburrimiento, lo escribió por amor. Ese acto, el _amor_ las uniría de una manera que ninguna podría llegar a imaginar.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

"Sí, y cuando me vio entre las fans se acercó y me firmó el libro... ¡Tan atento!".

"Yo la mato" -Audrey estaba sentada al lado de Julien, un chico con el que compartía clase de historia. Delante de ella estaban Robert y Thomas hablando del último partido del Chelsea. Increíblemente, Audrey era la única chica que no escuchaba a Tina, quien llevaba una semana y media hablando de lo mismo. Había ido a ver al _maldito_ grupo de música dos veces y en las dos tenía foto con ellos.

"Eres de las pocas que no están obsesionadas con el grupo" -contestó Julien -"Mi hermana está que no se aguanta. Quiere disfrazarse de zanahoria para Halloween por ellos".

"Me gusta su música, pero la obsesión no la entiendo" -Audrey suspiró -"Y es la cuadragésima vez que explica la historia".

"Ya se cansarán" -Julien le sonrió, aquel chico era un cielo. Sus ojos azules le transmitían calma -"Vivimos en Londres, ellos están en Londres... ¿Qué puedes esperar de unas adolescentes obsesionadas? Seguro que tú eres igual con algún grupo...eres una _fangirl_".

"Es diferente" -contestó ella -"The Script es una banda de verdad. Igual que The Coronas".

"Lo sabía" -rió el chico llamando la atención de sus amigos en la fila de delante, quien acababan de comentar una jugada del partido -"Es muy fuerte, no era ni falta...".

Audrey se centró en su libro, miraba las caras del libro de historia e intentaba buscar parecidos con gente que conocía. Unos minutos después, la profesora entró y anunció aquella cosa que muchos estudiantes más temían: Trabajo en grupo. Todos los alumnos, en grupos de cuatro, tenían que preparar una exposición sobre la vida de un héroe inglés. Audrey miraba a sus compañeros, más o menos todos le caían más o menos bien y sería fácil trabajar con ellos. Con todos menos con Tina. Para no hacer esta historia aburrida y como es evidente, a Audrey le tocó trabajar con Tina.

"¿No me puedo cambiar de grupo?" -susurró Audrey a Julien, quien la miraba divertido -"Me encantan Ted y Gerard, pero ella...".

"Seguro que te lo pasarás bien" -sonrió -"Liam Payne y Harry Styles son héroes ingleses, no han ganado X-factor pero van a hacer un disco".

Audrey golpeó a su compañero y la clase continuó a ritmo normal. Aquel trabajo iba a dar mucho que hablar. En otro lugar completamente diferente, Bristol, una chica sonreía mientras resolvía un problema en la pizarra. La gente, por lo menos, no había comenzado ningún rumor sobre ella. Desconfiaba de algunos compañeros, pero Megan era la única que se había ofrecido a ser su amiga. Caminaban juntas a clase y hasta quedaban para correr por las tardes. Emma había agradecido su amabilidad, era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos. Su hermana de catorce años se pasaba el día en casa enfadada con todos y cuando comenzaban a hablar, acababa montando un numerito. Su madre, cansada de ella, la dejaba encerrarse en su habitación argumentando que se le pasaría cuando la invitaran a alguna fiesta. Emma no estaba tan segura. Al acabar el ejercicio, se sentó en su sitio, al lado de aquel tímido chico y la profesora continuó explicando aquel sencillo problema de física. El día para la morena mejoró en la clase de inglés, cuando se reunió con Megan y unas chicas más, también amables con ella. No se sentía como una extraña, comenzaba a integrarse. Su padre llegaba muy tarde a casa todas las noches, el trabajo en aquella oficina era horrible. Todo por un poco más de dinero. Palabras textuales de su hermana: "Ese dinero será el que nos llevará a la universidad, Emma". La morena se sacudió la melena suavemente mientras intentaba concentrarse en la clase, cosa que era imposible. Ella era una chica de ciencias, no de letras. El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos salieron por piernas del aula. La chica caminó por las calles de Bristol con Megan, quien le comentaba que podrían ir a su casa a estudiar. La casa de la rubia era espectacular. Era un gran piso, con cuatro habitaciones y un gran salón. Las dos chicas entraron en el salón y después de unos minutos de descanso, hicieron sus deberes.

"¿Te importa si pongo música, Em?".

"¡Claro que no!" -contestó Emma con una sonrisa -"Siempre estudio con música en casa, así no me siento tan en sola".

"Perfecto" -sonrió Megan llegando al equipo de música - "¿BBC1?".

"Me da igual" -Emma seguía con la mirada fijada en Megan, quien se había quitado el uniforme y llevaba unos pantalones cortos con una camiseta blanca -"Mientras que sea música".

"Perfecto" -sonrió ella mientras sintonizaba el pesado aparato. A los pocos segundos, un ritmo bailable inundó el salón. Las chicas rieron e hicieron sus deberes, pensando en que sería mucho más fácil dejar el colegio y ponerse a trabajar. Aunque no compartieran algunas clases, Megan sentía _algo_ por Emma, era como una conexión con la morena. Sentía que la entendía mejor que nadie, mejor incluso que ella misma. La castaña se sentía muy bien con su amiga, no tenía que esforzarse en ser amable con la gente que no conocía, adoraba ser ella misma. Podía hacer algún que otro comentario sarcástico, podía reír sin miedo a ser juzgada. Y de repente, una llamada cortó su diversión. Era su madre. La necesitaba en casa. Emma se despidió de su amiga, quien la acompañó un trayecto hasta su casa. Al llegar a casa, la chica se quitó el uniforme y con un viejo pantalón y una camiseta un poco deformada, acudió en ayuda de su madre, quien estaba rodeada de cajas llenas de libros y álbumes de fotografías. Su madre se levantó y le dejó el trabajo a su hija, mientras ella comenzaba a preparar la cena. En esos momentos, Emma odiaba a su hermana Emily.

Encontró libros de cuando era pequeña, aquellos que la mudanza había tardado más en traer desde Edimburgo. Cuando los limpió todos, comenzó con los álbumes de fotos. El primero era de sus padres de jóvenes. Sus abuelos aparecían en algunas fotos. Y de repente, ella comenzaba a aparecer en las fotos. De bebé, con dos y tres años... y de repente, encontró una foto que le llamó la atención. ¿Quién era ese niño rubio? Sacó la foto de su sitio y leyó la parte trasera. Sí, sus padres eran unos tradicionales, apuntaban todo lo ocurrido el día que se tomó la fotografía. Los niños aparecían sonriendo, en el jardín de casa de sus abuelos, en un pueblito cerca de Dublín.

_12 de mayo de 2000_

_Emma (6 años) y Niall Horan(6 años), nieto de los vecinos de Myra_

Emma abrió la boca, pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra. ¿Era posible? Era la letra de su madre. No podía haber sido su hermana, gastándole una broma. Se levantó y bajó a la cocina, donde su madre se entretenía en cortar tomates para la ensalada.

"Mamá" -su madre se giró y le sonrió - "¿Esta foto...".

"Es de casa de tu abuela" -sonrió ella -"Con el nieto de la vecina, antes de que se mudara. Era un niño muy guapo".

"¿Sabes si mantienen el contacto?".

"Ni idea cielo" -contestó ella concentrándose en la ensalda -"Coincidimos unos días que fuimos cuando tenías cinco o seis años... os hicisteis muy amigos; teniendo en cuenta que teníais seis años".

"¡Es Niall Horan!" -exclamó la morena - "¡Es de One Direction, mamá!".

"¿El rubito?" -preguntó la mujer, sorprendida - "Era guapo de pequeño, por lo visto los años no le han sentado mal". Su madre conocía a aquel grupo de chicos gracias a sus dos hijas, que estaban un poco obsesionadas con ellos; sobretodo Emily. Toda su habitación era un templo de ellos, pósters, fotos... Cuando viera esa fotografía le daría un ataque.

Emma continuaba en shock mientras subía las escaleras y volvía al álbum de fotos. Había unas tres más con Niall. En una piscina, y dos cenando. Las cogió y las llevó a su habitación, dejándolas en el escritorio. Volvió y acabó de sacar el polvo de los álbumes que quedaban, ojeándolos rápidamente. No había más con Niall. ¡Conocía a Niall Horan! Su sonrisa no se borró de su cara durante una semana completa.

Dallas caminaba por los pasillos de su instituto con su bolso casi arrastrando por el suelo. Odiaba que ya tuviera a otra. ¡A otra! ¡Habían roto hacía una semana! Su cabello rubio oscuro caía por su espalda recogido en una suave coleta baja, volvía de clase de lacrosse. Abrió su taquilla y guardó el bolso a presión, mientras sacaba el libro de matemáticas. Odiaba aquellas tardes de los martes, lacrosse y matemáticas. No sabía porqué había escogido aquella asignatura, no le gustaba y el horario de las clases era el peor de todo el instituto. Su uniforme estaba mal colocado y se soltó el cabello húmedo de la ducha con los ojos cerrados. El año siguiente no cursaría matemáticas. Se negaba pasar esa tortura. Entró al aula y se sentó al lado de Larissa, su amiga de toda la vida. Estuvo toda la hora en las nubes, deseando tumbarse en su cama y escuchar música. Después de caminar durante veinte minutos, llegó a casa y la escena que se encontró le chocó bastante. Su hermana pequeña estaba saltando de alegría y su padre reía con su madre sobre algún comentario alocado que habría dicho. La chica entró a la cocina sin decir nada y cogió unas galletas, con intención de ir a su habitación a hacer los deberes o a dormir un rato. No le apetecía salir con Larissa de compras, ni ir al parque a pasear con el perro de la familia, bautizado _Niall_ porqué era irlandés.

"¡Nos vamos a pasar el verano a casa de la abuela!" -exclamó su hermana al verla. Aquel pequeño diablo de doce años la abrazó por detrás. _Pasar el verano en casa de la abuela_. Automáticamente Dallas sonrió y miró a sus padres. Adoraban a su abuela y que viviera en aquel pequeño pueblito costero sólo hacía que mejorar las cosas. Dejaría aquel pequeño pueblo entre "No hay nada para hacer" y "Nadie le importa donde estamos" y se irían a la costa, al gran pueblo playero donde su abuela se había mudado : Milford on Sea. Le encantaba aquel lugar... y lo mejor es que allí había conocido a gente que actualmente era de su círculo cercano.

"¡Qué bien!" -exlamó al ver a sus padres asentir -"¿Podemos salir hoy mismo?".

"Nos vamos al día siguiente de acabar las clases" -exclamó su hermana -"¡Tengo muchas ganas! ¡Deberías llamar a Norah!".

_Norah_. Una de las chicas que conocía de allí. Tenían suerte que vivían relativamente cerca, la chica vivía en Liverpool y ella en Middlewich, a unos cincuenta kilómetros de distancia. Pero casi nunca se veían. Tenían una casa en el pueblo costero, pero dejaron de ir cuando su abuelo enfermó. Hacía dos años que no la veía, sólo le enviaba mensajes en su cumpleaños y por navidad. La curiosidad comenzó a asentarse en su cabeza mientras sus padres les decían que su abuela había propuesto el viaje y que se moría de ganas por ver a sus dos nietas. Después de unos minutos más de charla, Dallas subió a su habitación y cogió su teléfono. Encontró el teléfono de la chica y con inseguridad marcó el número.

_Beee, beee, beee..._

El sonido rítmico de la llamada la torturaba. ¿Y si continuaba en clase? Eran las tres y media, imposible.

_Beee, beee, beee..._

Había llamado para saber de su vida. Quería hablar con ella. Quería hablar con alguien que no la hubiera visto devastada por la ruptura con Henry.

_Beee, beee, beee..._

"Otro más y cuelgo" -se dijo mientras miraba la pantalla del teléfono.

_Beee, be..._

"¿Sí?" -una voz sonó al otro lado del teléfono. Dallas se asustó y contestó rápidamente:

"¿Norah? Soy Dallas...".

"Hola" -contestó su _amiga_ des del otro lado del aparato -"Siento haber tardado en contestar, estaba en el piso de abajo de casa".

"No te preocupes" -sonrió la rubia mientras se sentaba en su silla de escritorio -"Era para preguntarte si este verano vendrás a Milford".

"¿Milford? No sé, ¿tú irás?".

"Mis padres me acaban de decir que sí" -contestó ella -"Iremos el primer día del verano. Mi hermana me ha dicho que te pregunte si vendrás, le gustaría verle" -_Y a mí también_.

"No lo sé, depende de mi abuelo" -contestó Norah tristemente -"Me gustaría mucho ir y veros a las dos...".

"Podríais venir a casa de mi abuela, así no estarían solos. A lo mejor se hacen amigos y todo" -rió Dallas jugando con uno de sus rizos -"Se lo preguntaré y te aviso, ¿te parece?".

"Perfecto" -se notaba a Norah animada -"La verdad es que cambiar de aires me irá bien...".

"Ni me lo digas" -contestó Dallas inconscientemente, cosa que se arrepintió nada más decir.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?".

"Una mala historia de amor" -resumió Dallas -"Pero no te preocupes, yo estoy bien. El muy idiota ya tiene a otra... Sólo quiero salir de este maldito pueblo durante un tiempo y olvidarme de todos los susurros de los pasillos de mi instituto".

"Lo siento. Si te consuela yo estoy soltera también".

"¿Y al final qué pasó con Daniel?" -de repente, aquella conversación se alargó durante dos horas. Tema principal: ningún chico merece la confianza de una chica. Dallas y Norah, aquellas dos chicas, volvieron a conectar. Al colgar, Norah bajó a la cocina a preparar la cena a su abuelo, comentándole la conversación con Dallas. La recordaba vagamente, la chica rubia del cabello de león y los ojos verdosos/miel. Al contrario que ella, que tenía el cabello liso. Aquella llamada le alegró la semana. Odiaba no poder quedar con sus amigos, a quienes notaba distantes. Daniel, el chico del que había estado enamorada, había comenzado a salir con su mejor amiga y desde entonces le había vuelto a costar confiar de nuevo en sus amigas. Ahora comenzaba a abrir su corazón a Hilary, aquella chica de piel oscura quien siempre la había apoyado. Y Dallas llamaba, aquella iba a ser una buena semana.

Unos días después de aquella conversación, en Londres, una pelirroja comía helado sentada en aquella vieja silla de metal.

"Te digo Audrey que la odio" -_chocolate_ -"¡Tiene una foto dándole un beso! ¡UN BESO!".

"Cálmate pelirroja" -la castaña le sonrió -"Tú tienes en común con ellos más que ella, aunque no lo sepas".

"¿Lleva vodka ese helado?" -preguntó Lily a su amiga frunciendo el ceño. Estaban sentadas en Candem Town, adoraban ir allí y mirar por las tiendas. Además, Audrey siempre llevaba su pesada cámara y se entretenía en hacer fotografías que después pintaba en sus cuadros. Por el contrario, a ella le gustaba mirar a la gente, pensar en qué estarían hablando y cómo se conocían. Fantaseaba despierta con aquellas historias... Normalmente soñaba despierta con sus ídolos, hasta sus padres le decían que pusiera los pies en la tierra; pero ella se negaba. Tampoco era tan mayor, ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse por esas cosas.

"Te apuesto cinco libras a que este fin de semana los vas a conocer".

"¿Crees que estarán en Nando's?" -preguntó ilusionada la pelirroja. Había convencido a su amiga para ir a aquel restaurante tan frecuentado por ellos.

"Espera y verás" -sonrió la castaña y se levantó, con su cámara en la mano. La pelirroja alzó las cejas, seguramente había visto algo para fotografiar e iba a aquel lugar antes de que el momento desapareciese. La chica suspiró sonriendo y se centró en su helado: chocolate y frutas del bosque. Saboreó unas cucharadas antes de que notara unos golpes en su espalda.

"¿Ya tienes la fotografía Audrey?" -preguntó sin levantar la mirada -"Tengo que seguir insultando a Tina... La muy idiota".

"¿Eres Lily?" -la chica se giró al oír aquella voz. Tantas veces la había escuchado en su ordenador y en televisión que se quedó bloqueada. Se giró y vio a aquel chico, tan alto, con aquella bonita mirada... se quedó en blanco.

"¡Lily!" -Audrey apareció detrás del chico, con una sonrisa pícara en la cara -"Lo siento Liam, está en shock. Pero sigue queriendo una foto".

Lily asintió y se levantó de golpe, sin dejar de mirar al chico. Llevaba el cabello ondulado, con sus reflejos claros y aquellos ojos chocolates irradiaban alegría. Para finalizar, aquella perfecta sonrisa no se borraba de su cara. La chica llevaba aquelos jeans oscuros con una camiseta blanca, resaltando su cabello rojizo, al contrario que su amiga, quien llevaba unos pantalones claros con una camiseta oscura. Se colocó al lado del chico, de Liam James Payne, y notó como uno de sus brazos le rodeaba la cintura. No había dicho nada, no se podía creer, estaba al lado de Liam; de Liam de One Direction. En su interior, una pequeña Lily estaba gritando como una loca, fangirleaba a niveles insospechados por nadie; pero en su exterior, era una chica callada y con una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

"Sonreíd chicos" -anunció Audrey mirando por el objetivo de su cámara. Lily sabía que ya había hecho unas cien fotos en aquel minuto, veía el dedo de Audrey apretar el botón sin descanso.

"Muchas gracias Liam" -Audrey se acercó a los dos -"Lily, di algo. Sabes que cuando nuestra _amiga_ vea las fotos, va a matarnos".

"Si os van a matar será mejor que nadie las vea" -comentó Liam riendo y posando al lado de Audrey. La castaña le había pasado la cámara a su amiga, quien la sujetaba concentrada y apretaba el botón sin preocuparse por la memoria de la cámara.

"Es una chica muy fan, hará unas semanas os fue a ver a un estudio..." -explicó Audrey -"A nosotras no nos parece bien saltarnos clase, por mucho que nos guste un grupo de música".

"Chicas responsables" -sonrió Liam, haciendo que Lily se bloqueara aún más. _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan perfecto? ¿Por qué su voz era tan... tan... tan...?_

"En serio muchísimas gracias Liam" -sonrió Audrey.

"¿Queréis algún autógrafo?" -preguntó él amablemente -"Ahora que todavía nadie se ha fijado que estoy aquí...".

Audrey asintió mientras iba a coger su gran bolso, con una libreta en él. El chico abrió esta y miró a Lily, quien le miraba fijamente.

"¿Nombre?".

"Lily" -contestó ella sonriendo. Su voz sonó suave y muy bajita -"Y Audrey".

Audrey continuaba haciendo fotografías con su cámara mientras el chico escribía algo en su agenda. La pelirroja notó la mirada de su amiga en ella, una mirada reprobatoria y llena de mensajes de odio, ganas de pegarle una bofetada para que reaccionara y cariño.

"Aquí tienes" -Liam le tendió la libreta a Lily, quien continuaba en silencio -"Somos gente normal Lily, no te preocupes. No pienses que somos dioses ni nada parecido, somos chicos normales".

"Con coches caros" -susurró Audrey, haciendo reír a su amiga.

"Con coches caros" -repitió Liam sonriendo -"Y fans. Pero aparte de eso, somos normales".

"Un placer Liam" -sonrió Audrey -"El día del estreno del cd, estaremos allí. Lily la primera".

"Entonces allí nos veremos Lily" -sonrió Liam mirando a la chica -"Si no coincidimos antes en otro lugar".

"Hasta entonces" -Audrey empujó a su amiga hacia el chico, quien rió ante el bloqueo de la chica; pensando que era muy dulce. Le recordaba a una niña pequeña cuando ve a Santa Claus en el centro comercial y no puede decir nada porqué está muy nerviosa... _un momento, fui yo quien no pudo hablar con Santa Claus._

"Adios Lily" -se despidió Liam y le dio un abrazo rápido. Encontraba a aquella chica adorable. Se despidió de la castaña con una sonrisa rápida y volvió hacia la dirección donde Audrey le había visto. Había dejado abandonada a Danielle cuando la castaña le había rogado hacerse una foto con su amiga pelirroja. Sonrió al recordar a las chicas, eran como opuestos: una tan tímida que no había podido tener una conversación y la otra extrovertida, sin vergüenza de separarle de su novia rogando una foto que no era ni para ella.

"Dime que esto acaba de pasar" -susurró Lily observando a Liam alejarse -"Dime que acaba de pasar".

"Y tenemos unas cien fotos" -sonrió Audrey colocándose al lado de su amiga y mirando por la pantalla de su cámara -"Hay algunas muy buenas, sales muy guapa Lils".

"Acabo de conocer a Liam James Payne" -la pelirroja continuaba en su mundo -"Te quiero".

"Me debes cinco libras".


	3. Capítulo II

Milford on Sea era un pueblo tranquilo. Casas de veraneo, una calmada playa y algún que otro club para jóvenes. Cinco chicos caminaban por la playa con una sonrisa en el rostro. La playa estaba vacía, no había ninguna chica que pudiera gritar su nombre, se desmayara o los acosara por una fotografía. Estaban dispuestos a pasar los máximos días posibles en aquel minúsculo pueblo playero que le permitieran. Eran las nueve de la mañana y allí estaban, dispuestos a bañarse y a probar la tabla de surf que su amigo/compañero/hermano Niall había comprado la semana anterior.

"¿Quién quiere ser el primero?".

"Deberías ser tú Niall, es tu tabla" -contestó un chico con el cabello rizado -"Y después Z".

"No me voy a meter en el agua" -anunció Zayn mientras se sentaba en su toalla roja -"Si os hace ilusión os hago fotos, pero no pienso subirme".

Como todos sabían, el chico de largas pestañas odiaba el mar, le tenía pánico.

"Espera a que venga una chica guapa y te convenzca" -sonrió Louis golpeándole el hombro -"Locuras por amor, las harás como un idiota; te lo aseguro".

Unos minutos después, tres chicos estaban en el agua mientras otros dos se mojaban los pies en la orilla. La suave y cálida brisa les acariciaba el rostro, una brisa bastante extraña en aquel país a esas horas de la mañana.

"Me apuesto diez libras a que Harry aguanta más que Louis" -anunció Liam, sonriendo. Los dos sabían que aquellos tres juntos en el agua con una tabla de surf eran un peligro.

"Perderás, tengo fe en Louis" -Zayn le chocó la mano a su amigo -"Y seguramente Niall aguanta más que los dos juntos".

"No lo dudes" -Liam se alejó de su amigo hasta que el agua le cubrió el bañador entero. Por el contrario, Zayn se quedó en la orilla, viendo como su amigo entraba lentamente para darse un baño rápido. El agua le daba respeto... poco a poco lo había ido perdiendo: entre el videoclip y aquellas fotos en la piscina, se metía y hacía el tonto; pero continuaba temiendo ahogarse.

De repente, oyeron gritos y vieron a su amigo rubio cogiendo una ola y poniéndose de pie en la tabla. Increíblemente, duró unos diez segundos allí antes de caerse al mar. Louis y Harry nadaron hasta él, con una sonrisa y gritos de euforia. El rubio sonrió y saludó a sus amigos de la orilla, quienes sonreían por su triunfo. Niall le pasó la tabla a su amigo de ojos azules quien la recibió con una sonrisa. Volvieron a su posición inicial y el castaño se sentó en la tabla, como un surfero profesional. Mientras esperaba la ola perfecta, sus amigos esperaban en silencio. Liam se había acercado al grupo de dentro del mar, donde el agua les cubría hasta el cuello. De repente, Zayn oyó unos chapoteos detrás de él. Un perro corría en su dirección, con un palo de goma en la boca. Estaba completamente empapado. El perro se lanzó a él y comenzó a saltar dando vueltas a su alrededor. Cinco segundos después una chica rubia con el cabello rizado llegó corriendo. Sus sandalias colgaban de su cuello y tenía los pantalones cortos mojados por agua del mar.

"¡Niall! ¡Estate quieto perro peludo!" -Zayn levantó una ceja, el perro se llamaba _Niall_. La chica intentaba coger al perro, quien saltaba de un lado para el otro, irradiando felicidad y alegría. Cuando finalmente pudo coger al perro, exactamente su collar y arrancarle el juguete de la boca. Lo lanzó lejos y se giró al chico -"Lo siento, es muy mal educado. Maldito perro irlandés..." -mustió mientras el perro se lanzaba de nuevo a su dueña, tirándola al agua. Literalmente, la chica quedó sentada en la orilla, con el agua cubriéndole entera y el perro encima de ella.

"¿Se llama Niall y es irlandés?" -preguntó Zayn sonriendo. Demasiadas coincidencias.

"Mi hermana está obsesionada con _One Direction_" -comentó ella robándole el palo a su perro y levantándose -"Literalmente obsesionada. Cuando papá le dijo que era irlandés, nadie fue capaz de convencerla de que _Niall_ no era nombre de perro".

"¿A ti te gusta el grupo?".

"No están mal. Quiero decir que son muy guapos y cantan bien, pero yo prefiero a Harry o Zayn. No es nada personal contra él, pero lo veo demasiado adorable como para querer algo más. Pero si me pide salir, no le diré que no, ¿me entiendes?" -La chica entonces se giró a ver al chico a quien le había dicho aquellos pensamientos superficiales de adolescente. _Niall_ corría por la orilla, olvidándose de volver a los dos chicos para que les lanzaran el palo otra vez. La chica abrió los ojos y la mandíbula se le abrió, sin dejar salir ningún sonido. No podía ser, no le podía haber dicho a _él_ que le gustaba. Era lo último que hubiera querido hacer en su vida.

"Te entiendo" -contestó el chico -"Zayn, un placer".

"Dallas" -la chica le devolvió el saludo delante de la sonrisa divertida del chico. Tenía que arreglar aquel desastre, tenía que hacer algo. Notó como sus mejillas se sonrosaban y cogió todo su valor y continuó hablando -"Lo siento, no sé porqué he dicho eso... ya sabes, no estoy loca ni nada. Mierda" -se sacudió la cabeza un poco -"Pensarás que estoy loca. En realidad mi hermana me lo dice, pero la loca es ella. Yo... ¿Por qué esto sólo me pasa a mí?" -la chica miró al cielo y se llevó las manos a la cara.

"Hey, tranquila" -Zayn sonrió y le cogió un brazo -"Al menos has sido sincera. Mira el lado positivo".

"Gracias" -susurró ella intentando respirar hondo -"Nunca pensé que esto pasaría. Creía que me desmayaría o preguntaría tonterías... y en lugar de eso, te digo que mi perro se llama _Niall_ y que soy una _fangirl_. Perfecto".

Zayn rió ante la chica. Normalmente al verles, sonreían y se quedaban bloqueadas. Ella quería huir, comenzar de cero; se lo podía leer en la cara. Estaba empapada, su camiseta vieja se le pegaba al cuerpo y sus pantalones estaban más o menos igual.

"No te deprimas Dallas, al menos no has gritado como una _fangirl_" -sonrió el chico -"¿Quieres una toalla?".

De repente, Dallas bajó la mirada y se vio mojada completamente. Hasta tenía el cabello mojado. Asintió y siguió al chico, quien le dio una de las toallas dobladas que había en la arena. La chica le agradeció con la mirada mientras se cubría con esa. A lo lejos oyeron gritos de júbilo y vieron a un chico con un bañador azul oscuro deslizarse durante cinco segundo en una tabla de surf.

"Louis" -sonrió Zayn -"Intentan aprender a surfear".

"Wow" -Dallas estaba sentada al lado del chico, mirando el mar. _Zayn, Louis... ¡One Direction estaba en Milford on Sea! ¡El pueblo de su abuela!_

"¿Crees que Harry aguantará más o menos que Louis?".

"Más" -contestó Dallas sonriendo. Era evidente que si Harry también surfeaba, era el chico perfecto. Más de lo que ya era.

"No sé porqué pregunto, es tu favorito" -rió Zayn, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara -"Yo también lo soy, ¿verdad?".

"Todos" -contestó Dallas -"Quiero decir, que según las entrevistas y videos creo que me llevaría mejor con vosotros... pero...".

"Por supuesto" -sonrió Zayn -"No te preocupes, Harry es mono, con esos rizos" -Zayn miró a la chica, quien miraba al suelo -"No te avergüences, creo que la prensa nos ha hecho como dioses, pero somos gente normal.".

"Sí que os idolatran un poco, la verdad" -sonrió Dallas timidamente -"Pero vosotros tampoco hacéis nada para no evitarlo. Siendo tan amables con las fans, mil entrevistas, firmas de libros...".

"Somos así" -sonrió Zayn, impresionado por la sinceridad de la chica -"A mi por ejemplo me da mucha rabia que muchos cantantes sean tan altivos... es como si no les gustaran sus fans. Queremos ser lo contrario".

"Y hablas con fans locas con un perro llamado _Niall_... ¿Dónde está el peludo, por cierto?".

Los dos miraron por la playa y vieron al perro sentado a unos treinta metros de ellos mirando el mar. Los dos rieron, aquel perro era imprevisible. Continuaba mojado y con la lengua fuera, recuperando el aliento. Era de tamaño medio, como un pastor alemán pequeño, aunque no era de raza. De repente, oyeron unos gritos y vieron a un chico con un bañador negro y verde de pie en una tabla. Cinco segundos.

"Igual que Louis" -comentó Zayn mientras se levantaba y acercaba al agua -"¡Otra ronda!" -gritó. Liam le levantó el brazo como señal de aprobación y se acercó a sus amigos -"Hemos hecho una apuesta, necesitamos saber quien es el mejor".

"¿Cuánto habéis apostado?".

"Diez libras" -sonrió Zayn -"No quiero perder, odio perder contra Liam, el muy listillo".

"Creo que debería irme" -comentó Dallas levantándose y separándose la camiseta del cuerpo, continuaba mojada. Al ir a devolver la toalla a Zayn, este negó con la cabeza.

"La necesitas más que yo" -sonrió -"Nos volveremos a ver, este pueblo es muy pequeño".

"Gracias" -mustió la chica -"¿Estaréis aquí después? Iba a venir por las doce a comer con una amiga...".

"Ni idea, depende de ellos" -sonrió el chico señalando a sus amigos y viendo como _discutían_ sobre quién tenía que montar primero en la tabla -"Si quieres te doy mi número y me llamas y quedamos".

"Por supuesto" -sonrió Dallas, pero la sonrisa se le borró de la cara y se llevó la mano al bolsillo. Su iPhone. Sacó el aparato de bolsillo y vio que estaba apagado. Su cara se entristeció al ver su teléfono empapado de agua.

"Tienes que ponerlo en arroz" -somentó Zayn -"Mi iPod se arregló".

"Lo intentaré" -contestó Dallas, triste por su teléfono. Tenía sólo cinco meses. Zayn le pasó su teléfono de la mochila. La chica le miró interrogante, ¿quería regalarle su iPhone?

"Será mejor que me des el tuyo, esta noche te llamo. ¿A las nueve va bien?".

"Perfecto" -contestó Dallas escribiendo su número en el aparato de Zayn. Al devolvérselo, el chico le sonrió y le dio un rápido abrazo, haciendo que la chica volviera a sonreír. Comenzó a caminar y cogió a _Niall_ con una sonrisa. Acababa de dar su teléfono a Zayn. Zayn Malik.

Ese mismo día unas horas más tarde, dos chicas caminaban tranquilamente por el paseo marítimo. Llevaban bolsas de playa y unos bonitos vestidos playeros nuevos.

"Y por eso te digo que el mango es mejor que la frambuesa" -la castaña sonrió a su amiga pelirroja, quien llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño alto.

"¿Sabes que continuaré odiando el mango aunque me hayas dado un discurso de cinco minutos de todas las propiedades del mango, verdad?".

"Calla pelirroja, no sabes apreciar las propiedades de esta maravillosa fruta".

La chica rió y entró en la arena, cálida. No podían creer el buen tiempo que hacía, la semana anterior se había pasado lloviendo todos los días en Londres y al llegar dos días antes, parecía que el mal tiempo las había acompañado. Pero allí se encontraban, preparadas para pasar un día en la playa. Se habían llevado comida para un regimiento, bebida como si fueran al desierto y los altavoces del iPhone para poder oír música tranquilamente. Se instalaron muy cerca de la orilla y comenzaron a sacar cosas de sus grandes bolsas. Toallas, crema, una pequeña nevera con la comida, bebida... La castaña sacó sus altavoces y la pelirroja puso su iPhone. Se instalaron y comenzaron su operación verano: relax. Se habían prometido no hablar del instituto, ni de su futuro. Únicamente de música, cosas fuera del instituto y de gente que odiaran. El teléfono de la castaña comenzó a sonar, acababa de recibir un mensaje.

"¿Olly?".

"Idiota" -contestó la castaña, quien en verano se le aclaraba el cabello. La verdad es que no lo tenía chocolate, era más café con leche. Ahora tenía aquellos bonitos reflejos naturales que le salían con él. Olly Thomas era un chico que habían conocido una tarde en el centro y muy amablemente se había ofrecido a invitarlas a tomar un café a Starbucks. Con él iba Jeremy, aquel chico que literalmente babeaba por Lily. Pero la pelirroja le paró los pies en la primera cita.

Efectivamente, era Olly. La chica sonrió inconscientemente. Aquel chico era muy dulce. No estaban saliendo, pero tampoco estaban disponibles para nadie más. Era una relación complicada.

"Y tú no tienes novio porqué no quieres pelirroja" -comentó la chica contestando el mensaje -"A Jeremy le encantas. Es muy mono".

"Pero...".

"Pero no tiene el cabello liso ni los ojos oscuros" -continuó su amiga, ganándose un golpe de la chica.

"Idiota".

"Perdona por decir la verdad" -la miró -"Lily, debes dejarte llevar. Jeremy es muy guapo, simpático, atento... te manda mensajes aunque no se los contestes... ¿Qué más quieres?".

"Esa sonrisa que te sale al ver que Olly te llama".

"La tendrías si le contestarás algún mensaje".

Lily no le contestó y se estiró, mirando al sol. Su bikini verde solía resaltarle los ojos, pero aquel día había optado por uno rojo y negro. Su amiga lo llevaba marino, a juego con la mitad de su armario. Llevaban media hora en silencio cuando el teléfono de Audrey volvió a sonar.

"Ni se te ocurra decir algo" -le amenazó Audrey sentándose en la toalla y mirando su blackberry. Tenía dos años y sus padres se negaban a comprarle un teléfono nuevo hasta que el suyo fuera inservible, así que tendría una blackberry hasta que se le cayeran las piezas.

"No he dicho nada" -contestó su amiga -"Todavía".

"Es de mi hermano" -leyó su amiga -"Quiere saber a que hora volveremos porqué no sabe si llevarse a Peter al pueblo de al lado o traerlo a la playa con nosotras".

"Que se lo lleve" -sonrió Lily -"No quiero que venga y empiece a quejarse del calor, el sol, el agua... él es más de piscina".

"Le llamo" -comentó Audrey levantándose y acercándose a la orilla. La chica odiaba hablar con su hermano por teléfono y, normalmente, cuando lo hacían cara a cara, el noventa por ciento de las veces acaban discutiendo. Eran demasiado parecidos, y el factor que James era tan protector con ella empeoraba las cosas. Sin querer Lily había nombrado a Olly y no se habían hablado durante dos días.

"Hola" -Lily oyó una voz detrás suyo -"¿Eres Lily, verdad?".

La chica se giró y se quedó pálida al ver quien era. No podía ser que la recordara, que recordara su nombre. Llevaba un bañador a cuadros e iba sin camiseta. Lily levantó la mirada y le miró a esos ojos chocolate que desprendían alegría.

"Hola" -saludó la chica.

"¿Cómo estás?" -preguntó el chico sentándose de cuclillas a su lado.

"De vacaciones" -sonrió la chica -"Con Audrey, está allí" -señaló la pelirroja, y los dos miraron a la chica, que gesticulaba al teléfono mirando al mar.

"Parece enfadada".

"Su hermano" -contestó Lily -"Siempre están discutiendo. Pero se les pasará rápido".

"¿Pasarás aquí las vacaciones?".

"Estaremos tres semanas" -sonrió la chica -"Siéntate en la toalla, a Audrey no le importará". _Y si le importa me da igual. Ella tiene a Olly._

"Gracias" -el chico se sentó y miró por detrás de la chica, saludando a alguien. Lily se giró y vio a dos chicos más a unos metros de ellos. No podía ser. _No puede ser_. Un chico rubio les saludó con la mano y un castaño con ojos azules reía al ver la cara de la chica, quien se giró rápidamente.

"Oh dios mío" -susurró la chica.

"Estamos en una casita disfrutando del verano" -sonrió Liam -"Si quieres después podéis venir por allí. No eres una de las fans que gritan, seguro que les caes bien".

"Gracias" -contestó Lily sonrojándose -"¿Quieres comer algo? Audrey ha traído comida para toda la playa".

"Gracias" -Liam cogió una patata de una bolsa que tenían abierta -"Nosotros queremos estar hasta que el pueblo se inunde de fans; sólo queremos unos días de tranquilidad. Estamos cansados de no poder salir ni a cenar sin tener que hacernos fotos".

"Oh" -comentó la pelirroja, dejando continuar al chico.

"Pero esta mañana Zayn ha conocido a una chica y ahora estamos hablando... No creo que estemos más de una semana...".

"Si es por nosotras no os preocupéis, no se lo diremos a nadie" -contestó Lily rápidamente -"Ni twitter, ni facebook, ni nada... Si vienen más fans, Milford perderá su encanto. Lo divertido de aquí es poder ir donde quieras cuando quieras y que nadie te diga nada. Si viene más gente" -la chica miró al chico a los ojos -"Perderá la magia".

"Gracias" -sonrió Liam -"De verdad".

"De nada" -sonrió Lily.

"Me parece que Niall quiere comida" -Liam rió al ver a su amigo acercarse lentamente hacia ellos. Cuando Lily se giró vio al chico a unos cinco metros de ella, con una sonrisa inocente en la cara.

"¿Puedo coger patatas?" -preguntó con vocecilla infantil.

"Por supuesto" -contestó Lily con una sonrisa, pasándole la bolsa -"Tenemos chocolate y algún sandwitch de atún de Audrey... puedes coger lo que quieras".

"¡Gracias!" -Niall se sentó al lado de Lily y cogió el sandwitch que la pelirroja le había pasado -"Niall, por cierto".

"Lily" -sonrió la chica. Había acabado de perder los nervios. Se había prometido que la próxima vez que viera a alguien de One Direction no actuaría como una gallina. No se bloquearía ni se callaría. Intentaría tener una conversación decente. Y más o menos lo estaba consiguiendo.

"¿Es ella la Lily tímida de Candem?".

"La misma" -contestó Liam -"Les expliqué que Audrey me arrastró literalmente para que me hiciera una foto contigo".

"La muy idiota" -susurró Lily -"Lo siento, me dijo que viniste encantado. Yo la mato".

"La verdad es que me cogió del brazo al verme y caminamos hacia donde estabas" -explicó Liam -"No se cortó ni un pelo. Pobre Danielle, se quedó blanca".

"Lo siento" -repitió Lily -"En serio, Audrey está loca. Con Danny de The Script literalmente le abrazó mientras la gente le hacía fotos".

"¿The Script?".

"Su banda de música favorita" -Lily sonrió -"Y con Dave de The Coronas más o menos lo mismo. Los siguió por todo Londres... Lo que no haya hecho con ella no lo he hecho con nadie".

"Esa chica es perfecta" -comentó Niall -"Le gusta la música irlandesa, los sandwitches de atún... ¿Qué más se puede pedir?".

Lily rió y la conversación que continuó los siguiente fue muy fluida. Hablaron de temas superficiales mientras Niall picaba de todo un poco. Abrieron un paquete de galletas oreos. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que aquello pasaría a Lily, les hubiera dicho que dejaran la bebida. Pero allí estaba, hablando con Liam Payne y Niall Horan.

Vieron a Audrey acercarse mientras continuaba hablando por teléfono. Sabía que no hablaba con su hermano por la sonrisa que le había salido en la cara. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Liam estaba sentado en su toalla, cuando se sentó a su lado y miró a Lily sonriendo.

"Le llamará, te lo prometo Olly" -sonrió -"Ya verás... esta noche. Será genial salir los tr-". Audrey no pudo terminar aquella frase al ver a Niall delante de ella sonriendo mientras un paquete de oreos descansaba en su mado. Al girarse vio a Liam quien le saludó con la mano. Miró a Lily quien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

"Te llamo después" -Audrey colgó el teléfono y miró a los tres chicos, quienes sonreían.

"Audrey, ellos son...".

"Sé quienes son, la cosa es que _qué has hecho para que vengan aquí_ -Audrey miró a Lily quien sonreía.

"Estamos de vacaciones" -comentó Niall -"Y Liam se ha acercado a saludar a Lily. Yo he venido porqué tenéis comida" -se encogió de hombros y abrió una oreo.

"¡Esas son mis oreos!" -exlamó Audrey robándole una -"Son de doble crema, las traje de Londres" -Audrey mató con la mirada a Lily. Las oreo de doble crema eran la droga de Audrey, siempre llevaba con ella un paquete.

"Seguro que hay en el supermercado" -Liam rió, aquella chica era única.

"Tienes ocho cajas en casa Audrey" -Lily la miró diciéndole muchas cosas en aquel mensaje. _Olvida las galletas. Tienes a Niall y a Liam al lado. ¡¿Qué más quieres?_

"Está bien, podéis comer galletas" -contestó Audrey al entender a su amiga -"¿Y qué os trae por aquí?".

"Vacaciones" -sonrió Liam -"Lily ha dicho que no iba a decir a nadie que estamos aquí, para poder mantener la _magia_ del pueblo".

"¿Pero podremos hacernos fotos, verdad?" -sonrió Audrey -"No me habré traído la cámara a la playa para nada, ¿verdad?".

"¿Tienes la cámara?" -pregntó Lily, asombrada.

"Nunca dudes de mi, pequeña pelirroja" -sonrió Audrey cogiendo su bolso. Cinco segundos después sacó su gran cámara.

"¡Me encantan las fotos!" -sonrió Niall. Todos rieron y Audrey comenzó a hacer fotografías. En menos de cinco minutos, Lily tenía un reportaje con Niall y Liam. Eran chicos normales, tal como había dicho Liam en Londres y a Lily hacia unos minutos. Eran adolescentes normales, con fans y con coches caros que se habían quedado en Londres. Niall picaba cosas de la bolsa de Lily; todavía les quedaban peces de queso, un paquete de galletas de vainilla de Lily y regaliz dulce.

En otra zona totalmente diferente del pueblo, una familia salía de un gran coche de color azul marino.

"Este pueblo es muy bonito" -sonrió Emily. Continuaba odiando Bristol, pero Milford on Sea era un pequeño lugar costero muy tranquilo. Y el detallazo de haber podido traer a su mejor amiga con ella había mejorado la situación en casa. Emma caminaba por la calle, con su guitarra en la espalda y la maleta en la mano. Habían llegado hacia cinco minutos, y el sol brillaba en el cielo. Llegaron a la casa donde pasarían las próximas tres semanas. Era grande y tenía dos plantas. Emma dejó que su hermana y su amiga corrieran para buscar la habitación más grande y/o bonita de la casa y ella entró después. Subió a la planta de arriba y se encontró con todas las habitaciones ocupadas: sus padres tenían la única con una cama de matrimonio, sus abuelos se habían quedado con la otra y su hermana con una con dos camas.

"¿Es una broma verdad?".

"En la planta de abajo hay otra cielo" -su madre le sonrió con una disculpa -"Estarás más tranquila".

"Claro que sí mamá" suspiró Emma bajando las escaleras. Su habitación daba al jardín trasero. Era de color blanco con grandes ventanales y una salida hacia el lateral de la cara. Los muebles eran de madera oscura y las cortinas de un bonito color crudo con estampado floral. Dejó su maleta al lado de la puerta y salió al jardín. Veía a su hermana y a su amiga Cassidy saltar de la alegría por su ventana en el piso superior. El jardín no tenía piscina, era césped con algunas bonitas plantas y una gran mesa de madera con diez sillas. Ellos eran siete, pero cuando la familia de la mejor amiga de su hermana viniera a pasar el fin de semana, serían los diez. Aquellas vacaciones le parecieron perfectas cuando se lo plantearon sus padres, pero la idea de que Megan viniera cuando los padres de Cassidy se fueran sería una pesadilla. Tendría que aguantar a su hermana durante aquella semana, las veinticuatro horas del día.

La chica entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. No quería intrusos inesperados. Cogió su teléfono y salió al pasillo, encontrándose a sus padres y a sus abuelos organizar la cocina.

"Me voy a dar una vuelta" -anunció la chica. Tenía que llamar a Megan, antes de que su cabeza explotara.

"Vamos a ir a comprar al supermercado" -anunció su padre -"Ya darás la vuelta después".

"¿En serio?" -preguntó Emma -"Tengo que aguantar a Emily y a su amiga todo el viaje. No puedo dar una vuelta... ¿Queréis hacerme su esclava?".

"Señorita, calma" -su padre la miró -"Aquí tienes la lista de la compra. Dinero. Vuelve con todo, y con una bonita sonrisa en tu preciosa cara".

Emma cogió la lista de la compra y el dinero y salió de la casa dando un portazo. Le costaba mostrar alegría cuando se había peleado con su hermana en el coche, no tenía habitación en la planta de arriba y su padre le obligaba a sonreír. Ella quería unas vacaciones en familia; y eso era lo que le habían prometido sus padres pero al dejar a su hermana llevar a su mejor amiga, ella había querido llevar a Megan. ¿Por qué Emily podía tener todo lo que quisiera montando numeritos y ella no? ¿Por qué sus padres se lo permitían? Ella tampoco había querido mudarse, estaba feliz en Edimburgo y antes de allí en Irlanda. Se estiró la camiseta que le había regalado Megan y llevaba: blanca con un estampado floran. Miró sus pies, en aquellas sandalias parecían más pequeños de lo normal. Caminaba sin rumbo, nadie le había querido decir donde estaba el supermercado.

Llegó al paseo marítimo y allí vio tiendas y encontró un gran Sainsbury's. Entró sin pensárselo, compraría galletas de chocolate, de esas que su hermana era alérgica. Una pequeña venganza por haberle amargado aquellas vacaciones. El aire acondicionado del local la sumergió en un ambiente gélido, pero agradable. La lista de la compra era bastante larga: arroz, pasta, tomates, patatas, cebollas, dos botellas de leche, galletas, gisantes, pollo... Quería matar a su padre. Cogió un carrito y comenzó a llenarlo de cosas. Llegó al pasillo de los dulces y comenzó a comprar tipos de galletas. Iba a coger con nueces por su hermana. Así aprendería. Sabía que corría el riesgo de que su padre se volviera a enfadar con ella.

"Son mejores las de chocolate blanco" -comentó un chico detrás de ella -"Te las recomiendo".

"Gracias" -sonrió la chica cogiendo las que el chico le había dicho. Se giró para agradecerle y se encontró a aquel chico de ojos verdes del que tanto había hablado con Megan. No era posible. ¿Cómo estaba en aquel supermercado de aquel pequeño pueblo _Harry Styles_?

"¿Fan?".

Emma asintió, sintiéndose estúpida. _¡Háblale! ¡Nunca tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez!_

"Lo siento, estoy un poco nerviosa" -en el interior de Emma, su pequeño yo se estaba pegando una paliza por ser tan estúpida. ¿Nerviosa? _Pensará que eres una fangirl... ¡Cálmate!_

Harry rió y cogió dos paquetes de las mismas galletas que le había recomendado a la chica y las colocó en la cesta de la compra. Estaba llena de comida basura: patatas, galletas, cereales, leche con chocolate, zumos, cocacolas...

"Tranquila, soy una persona humana" -comentó él -"No puedo evitar resistirme a estas galletas".

"Gracias" -susurró Emma sonriendo tímidamente.

"¿Vives aquí?".

"Vacaciones" -contestó Emma, recuperando su tono de voz -"He venido con mi familia y la mejor amiga de mi hermana..." -suspiró -"Están locas y me han robado mi habitación".

"No te preocupes" -sonrió él -"Este pueblo es muy bonito, seguro que se entretienen solas".

"Eso espero" -suspiró ella -"Pero no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a sus gritos y berrinches. Desde que nos mudamos no ha parado ni un momento".

"Hermanas quejicas..." -comentó Harry -"Ya se les pasará, todas lo hacen".

"Espero que tengas razón" -sonrió ella y él le guiñó el ojo. Harry Styles le había guiñado el ojo. Sonreía tontamente, podía ver su imagen reflejada en un espejo invisible.

"¿Conoces a alguien por la zona?" -preguntó él, sin dejar de sonreír. Sus rizos estaban despeinados, acababa de volver de la playa. Lo sabía porqué su camiseta estaba mojada y porqué sus pies estaban llenos de arena.

"No" -contestó ella sencillamente -"Acabo de llegar de Bristol, llevamos desde las cinco de la mañana en la carretera".

"Perfecto" -contestó él mientras le quitaba el papel y el bolígrafo a la chica y escribía algo -"Si quieres, podemos quedar más tarde. Así te alejas de tu hermana y su amiga, y podemos explorar el pueblo. Llegué tres días y no he podido ver nada del pueblo". El chico le devolvió el papel, con una dirección y una hora: las 7pm.

"Allí estaré" -sonrió ella. Eran las 4pm, de aquel cálido día y Harry Styles acababa de quedar con ella.

"Eres la primera chica de nuestra edad que veo por aquí" -sonrió él -"Será agradable, necesito desconectar de los chicos. Una broma más de Louis y me volveré loco".

"Tranquilo, ya se le pasará" -sonrió ella. El chico sonrió y desapareció por el pasillo, pero antes de irse la saludó con la mano.

Acababa de pasarle. Acababa de pasar. Acababa de quedar con Harry Styles para ir a dar un paseo. Diez segundos después estaba saltando de la alegría en medio del pasillo dando grititos que nadie podía entender. Salió del supermercado con las manos llenas de compras, y una sonrisa que no se le podía borrar de la cara. Desprendía alegría. Harry nunca había sido su favorito de _One Direction_, pero tenía claro que si le pedía salir, no le iba a decir que no. Llegó a casa y se encontró con sus padres discutiendo con su hermana Emily. Dejó las compras en la mesa de la cocina y fue a su habitación sin dejar de sonreír. Ni siquiera las quejas de su hermana sobre ella pudieron hacer que saliera de su estado de felicidad. Abrió la maleta y empezó a buscar algo bonito que ponerse. Definitivamente iba a ir en pantalones cortos, nada de vestidos. Encontró aquella bonita camiseta de Primark que se había comprado de rebajas, de color coral. Combinaba con sus ojos verdes y con su tono oscuro de piel. Salió de la habitación y fue al comedor, ignorando a todo el mundo. Cogió su toalla y se metió en el baño. Necesitaba una ducha para relajarse. ¡Tenía que llamar a Megan!

Llegó a su habitación y se vistió, dejando el cabello húmedo y viendo como sus rizos se iban formando a medida que se aplicaba aquel caro producto que había comprado hacía semanas. Estuvo lista a las cinco en punto. Su sonrisa no se le había borrado, hasta le costó maquillarse sonriendo todo el tiempo. Al salir eran las cinco y media. Acababa de buscar el lugar donde había quedado con Harry y era al lado del supermercado, una heladería típica de pueblo playero. Decidió salir al jardín para llamar a Megan. Estaba tan nerviosa que notaba su voz temblar.

"¡Hola Emma!" -exclamó Megan por el otro lado del aparato.

"Voy a salir con Harry Styles" -soltó Emma somo saludo. Después de unos minutos de gritos y frases sin sentido como: "Qué ojazos Megan. Creía que me quedaba embarazada" o "Galletas de chocolate blanco... ¿me tengo que disfrazar de oreo?", Emma le contó con detalle la pequeña conversación tan fructífera que había tenido con Harry Styles. Quería abrazar a su padre y a su hermana por haberse confabulado para que tuviera que ir a comprar, quería hacerles un monumento. A las seis y cuarto colgó con Megan, quien prometió no publicarlo en twitter ni facebook. Emma cruzó el salón bajo la atenta mirada de su familia.

"Me voy a dar una vuelta" -anunció ella cogiendo su pequeño bolso marrón -"Os quiero".

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba en el paseo marítimo caminando lentamente. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Era su madre. Ignoró la llamada y apagó el teléfono. Estaba tan nerviosa que notaba que temblaba levemente. Llegó a la heladería a las siete menos cuarto y se sentó en el muro del paseo marítimo mientras esperaba al chico de cabello rizado. Llevaba unos shorts tejanos y sandalias de cuero marrón. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Y si él aparecía en bañador? ¿O si no aparecía?

En el mismo paseo marítimo, dos chicas estaban sentadas tomando un helado y mirando al mar. Las dos rubias y con tonos de piel parecidos, parecían hermanas. Iban vestidas casualmente, nada especial. La del cabello rizado estaba muy contenta. Miraba su teléfono que había vuelto a la vida después de tres horas en arroz cada minuto, esperando una llamada que tardaría dos horas en producirse.

"¿Sabes que son las siete verdad?".

"Calla Norah" -sonrió ella -"¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Vamos a quedar con Za-"

"¡Shh!" -su amiga le tapó la boca con la mano -"Sólo falta que lo grites a los cuatro vientos mujer".

"Es que no me lo creo. Adoro a _Niall_, en serio. Es el mejor perro del mundo" -sonrió ella, todavía en las nubes. Norah no podía creer la historia que su amiga le había contado, pero la toalla era la prueba. Y tanta alegría contenida tenía que ser verdad. Había sentido envidia de la chica, pero en realidad se alegraba tanto por ella que no lo podía decir en palabras. Cuando se habían visto la semana anterior, Dallas tenía ojeras y una sonrisa poco convincente. Sus padres le habían dicho que llevaba así desde que Henry la dejó; pero aquella mañana al verla sonreír de verdad, a Norah se le alegró el corazón.

"Ayer lo odiabas por despertarte" -sonrió ella, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Dallas. Ella llevaba el cabello suelto al viento, ya pasaba peinarse. Tampoco le servía de mucho. Por el contrario, Norah llevaba el cabello en una larga trenza. Las chicas había conectado muy rápidamente otra vez, era como volver a tener diez años cuando eran mejores amigas. Notaban que esa relación se había parado, pero con aquella llamada había vuelto a encenderse como estaba antes. Dallas necesitaba alguien nuevo en su vida y Norah necesitaba una amiga que comprendiera lo que había pasado. Ella la había conocido con padres y sin ellos. La había ayudado cuando con siete años sus padres habían muerto en aquel accidente de tráfico. Y ahora la ayudaba a superar a Henry.

Cuando se acabaron los helados, Norah se ofreció a ir a tirar los cartoncitos. Al acercarse a la papelera, vio a un chico esconderse detrás del cubo negro. Su camiseta a rayas y el pantalón azul le daban un toque de marino muy... muy... _¿Agradable a la vista?_

Norah se acercó por detrás y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda. El chico se sobresaltó y cayó al suelo. Su cabello castaño bien colocado no se movió y sus ojos azules buscaron los de Norah con una sonrisa. El chico la arrastró con ella al suelo mientras se volvía a colocar en la misma posición de antes. _¡Oh dios mío!_

"Shhh" -el chico le puso un dedo en los labios, mientras le miraba intensamente con sus ojos azules -"No podemos permitir que Harry nos vea. Me mataría".

_Harry, Louis, Zayn..._ La mente de la chica trabajaba a toda máquina. No podía creerlo. No podía creer que era verdad. Era imposible. ¡¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? ¡¿Por qué Louis tenía que arrastrarla hasta ahí para espiar a Harry?.

"Norah, encantada" -susurró ella a la espalda del chico. No era tal y como lo había imaginado con Dallas, pero algo era algo. Tenía la mano de Louis en la suya. _¡La mano de Louis Tomlinson está cogiendo la mía!_ Sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento. El chico se iba asomando por detrás del cubo de basura cada diez segundos, mirando hacia la misma dirección todas las veces.

"Mierda" -susurró él y se giró para ver a la chica -"Por cierto, Louis. Un placer".

Norah sonrió, aquel chico estaba tan loco como todos decían. Y por _todos_ se refería a todas las fans que habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerle. Estaba jugando al escondite. ¿Lo estaba?

"¿Puedo preguntarte qué hacemos?" -Norah le estiró de la mano para que se volviera a girar. El chico obedeció y se sentó en el suelo, como un indio.

"Estamos espiando a Harry, tiene una cita y no me ha dicho con quién" -contestó él con una sonrisa -"Y cuando estén juntos, no pararemos de llamarle. Me prometió que nada de citas durante estas vacaciones".

"¿_Estamos_?".

"Puedes irte si quieres" -Louis se encogió de hombros -"Pero será divertido".

"¿Divertido? Pobre chica" -comentó Norah mirando a Louis -"Ella no tendrá la culpa que Harry te haya prometido nada de citas".

Louis la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se volvió a girar para buscar a su amigo y por lo que parecía, le había perdido de vista.

"No puede ser" -susurró -"¡Ha desaparecido! ¡Pero si es un Tarzan, ese pelo rizado no puede desaparecer tan rápidamente!". Norah rió y Louis se levantó buscando a su amigo, que no estaba en ningún lugar. Norah le siguió por el paseo durante unos diez metros, mientras el chico con la camiseta a rayas buscaba desesperadamente a su amigo.

"Te habrá visto y se habrá escondido" -comentó Norah detrás de él, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era como un niño pequeño no tan niño. _Vaya bíceps..._

"Vaya asco" -el chico se giró y miró a la chica -"¿Quieres un helado?".

"Acabo de tomar uno" -contestó ella. Louis Tomlinson la acababa de invitar a un helado. _Idiota, tenías que haber dicho que sí. ¡Idiota!_

"Invito" -insitió él -"¿Te gusta el mango?".

"Soy más de vainilla" -sonrió ella -"Pero mango está bien".

_Soy idiota. Muy idiota. ¿Cómo le he podido decir que no a Louis DOS veces?_

"Lo que prefieras" -sonrió él -"Yo soy más de zanahoria, pero no hacen helado de eso". Puso una cara triste y cogió la mano de la chica, arrastrándola hasta la heladería. Norah acababa de olvidar completamente a Dallas, quien miraba la escena boquiabierta. Zayn, Louis... _¿Son estas nuestras vacaciones o estoy soñando?_

Se encontraba de pie en medio del paseo marítimo esperando. De repente notó unos golpecitos en su espalda. Al girarse lo vio, allí estaba. Puntual. Sus ojos verdes desprendía la misma alegría que su sonrisa, dejando mostrar aquellos dientes perlados. Llevaba una camiseta azul oscura y unos pantalones claros, muy parecidos a unos que llevaba en unas fotos en LA. Tenía que dejar de pensar en aquello, parecería una _fangirl_ muy loca y lo asustaría. Notó sus manos temblar, por lo que se agarró el bolso con las dos manos y lo colocó en su sitio.

"Siento llegar tarde" -comentó él -"Estaba esquivando a Louis, que me estaba siguiendo".

"Llegas puntual" -sonrió tímidamente ella.

"¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?" -preguntó él -"Será mejor que salgamos del paseo marítimo, Louis vendrá en cualquier momento".

"Como prefieras" -Emma continuaba sonriendo como una tonta. Harry Styles quería llevarla a un lugar más tranquilo. Sentía como su mente gritaba de emoción, lloraba por dentro. Por fuera intentaba mantener una postura alegre pero sin exagerar.

"Por cierto, soy Harry" -rió él -"Siento haberte pedido esta _cita_ de esa manera, necesito alejarme de los chicos durante unas horas. Liam está un poco deprimido y no es el alma de la fiesta, Zayn y Niall están sonriendo como unos imbéciles y tienen la cabeza en las nubes y Louis intenta animar a Liam y gastar bromas a Ziall... y yo estoy en medio".

"Está bien, la verdad es que he tardado una hora en reaccionar" -contestó Emma sinceramente -"No me lo creía. Quiero decir... Estás aquí, en un pueblo perdido en la costa de Inglaterra donde pensaba que sólo habría gente mayor y mi familia".

"Espero que la reacción sea buena" -comentó él mientras cruzaban la calle -"Quiero decir, sino quieres ir a dar una vuelta no dudes en decírmerlo".

"¡No!" -exclamó ella -"Quiero decir que ha sido genial... No genial, increíble. Mierda" -Emma miró el chico y después al suelo, sonrojándose -"Me refiero a que nunca me hubiera imaginado teniendo una cita este verano, y menos contigo. Es... ¿cómo decirlo sin que parezca de una loca?".

"Diferente" -acabó Harry por ella -"Es divertido salir de la casa. Zayn ha conocido a esta chica esta mañana y está como en las nubes... se ha pasado el día diciendo no sé qué de una toalla. Están locos. Pero igualmente son _mis_ locos".

"Eso es muy bonito" -sonrió Emma -"La verdad es que al mudarme he perdido amistades... es difícil comenzar de cero y dejarlo todo atrás".

"¿Cuándo te mudaste?" -preguntó él, pero rápidamente corrigió la pregunta -"Perdón, a lo mejor te molesta que te pregunte eso... puede ser personal".

"Trabajo de mis padres" -sonrió ella -"Cuando tenía diez años nos mudamos a Edimburgo desde Dublín. Y ahora con diecisiete a Bristol".

"A mi me pasó al entrar a X Factor. Tus amigos de toda la vida no entienden que lo dejes todo por algo. Aunque en mi caso, era mi sueño" -sonrió él -"Somos amigos, pero no tanto como antes. Pero creo que puedo vivir con ella. Ahora tengo a los chicos".

"Tienes suerte" -sonrió ella -"Yo tengo a Megan ahora. Vendrá el lunes que viene. No puedo esperar a verla... Es como mi hermana".

"¿Vendrá?" -preguntó Harry curioso. Ahora caminaban por las calles del pueblo. Estaban en una calle llena de pequeñas tiendas playeras abiertas y de pequeños restaurantes. Era un pueblo muy bonito.

"Sí" -sonrió Emma -"Será genial. Nos llamamos cada día, hablamos por twitter, facebook... Creo que me conoce mejor que yo misma. Es increíble".

"Genial" -sonrió Harry, haciendo que Emma se sonrojara. Megan la mataría, había hablado de ella a Harry Styles -"¿Quieres tomar algo?".

"Como prefieras" -contestó ella coquetamente -"Podríamos ir a tomar un helado, o un milshake".

"Milshake" -sonrió él -"De mango y kiwi".

Los dos chicos se sentaron en aquella pequeña terraza y pidieron dos milshakes exactamente iguales. El tema de conversación varió entre su música favorita, anécdotas de Harry, alguna que otra aventura de Emma por Edimburgo y finalmente acabó en amigos de la infancia.

"Te parecerá gracioso, pero conozco a Niall" -soltó ella mientras la camarera se llevaba el vaso vacío de Harry -"Tengo una foto con él de pequeños".

"¡¿En serio?".

"Nuestras abuelas eran vecinas" -sonrió ella -"Teníamos seis años, ni siquiera me acordaba que lo había conocido... al ordenar las cosas en Bristol encontré las fotografías. Mi madre sí que se acordaba" -rió ella -"Su comentario fue _los años no le han sentado mal al rubito_" -Emma imitó la voz de su madre tres tonos más agudo de lo normal, haciendo reír a Harry y a ella misma.

"Rubito... ¿Tengo yo mote?" -preguntó él divertido.

"El rizos" -rió ella -"No tiene mucha imaginación, la verdad. Está "el de rayas", "el de las pestañas largas" y "el de las mechas". Según ella Liam tiene mechas...".

"Me encanta tu madre" -rió él -"Me gustaría conocerla, parece divertida".

"Con los extraños es la persona más simpática del mundo, pero cuando no ordeno la habitación o la ayudo con la compra...". _Oh dios mío. Harry quiere conocer a mi madre. ¿Cuándo nos casamos?_

"Entonces es como todas las madres" -rió él -"La mía es más o menos igual... un peligro. Cuando viene a la casa que comparto con Louis está media hora renegando de hijo desordenado".

"Será una leonera" -rió ella -"Pero es normal, tampoco os puede pedir que lo tengáis como el Palacio de Buckingham".

"Si algún día la conoces, recuérdame que te pida que le digas eso".

De repente, el teléfono de Harry comenzó a sonar. Qué raro que sonara una canción de Take That, nadie se lo hubiera esperado nunca. El chico contestó y se levantó, sonriendo a Emma, quien de repente recordó que tenía el teléfono apagado. Lo encendió mientras el chico gesticulaba con la mano libre al aire. Dos llamadas perdidas. Eran las nueve y media de la noche. El sol se había puesto hacía rato, pero Emma no había notado nada. Estaba con Harry, Harry Styles. ¿A quién le importaba la hora con él? Se acabó el milshake de un trago y pagó la cuenta, mientras el chico continuaba hablando. Se acercó a él por detrás y cuando se giró, le sonrió al verla.

"Que sí Louis, que ya voy hacia casa" -el chico puso los ojos en blanco -"¿Helado? ¿Me ves con cara de criada?".

Emma rió bajito mientras Harry inclinaba la cabeza dando a entender que haría lo que le diera la gana.

"¡Pero he comprado esta tarde tres cajas de oreos!" -exclamó Harry. Era verdad, Emma era la testigo. Menudo carrito de la compra...

"¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó Emma, pero Harry levantó la mano mientras escuchaba a su amigo por el teléfono.

"Que sí _papá_... prometo ser bueno y volver a casa antes de medianoche" -y colgó. Emma le miraba con curiosidad. El chico se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando, pero esta vez mirando a la chica a los ojos -"Voy a pagar, ahora vuelvo".

"Ya he pagado yo" -sonrió ella.

"¡No!" -exclamó él, abriendo sus ojos verdes sorprendido -"¡Vaya mala cita que soy!".

"¿Mala cita?" -Emma frunció el ceño -"Me lo he pasado muy bien Harry".

"Quien invita, paga" -contestó él -"Lo siento, soy un desastre. Mataré a Lou".

"Pobrecito" -contestó ella -"No te preocupes, no es para tanto. Son dos milshakes, no un millón de libras".

"Me siento fatal" -comentó el bajando la cabeza -"En serio".

"Ya basta Harry" -dijo Emma con seguridad en la voz. El chico, asombrado, levantó la mirada y se encontró a Emma a unos cinco centrímetros de la suya -"No te tortures. Si quieres te invito yo a tomar algo mañana, pero pagas tú".

"¿Quieres quedar otra vez conmigo?".

"No seas tan inseguro, eres Harry Styles" -sonrió ella sin alejarse -"El Harry del que todas las chicas se mueren por conocer nunca bajaría la mirada. Eres seguro, un rompecorazones". El chico sonrió a Emma, quien sentía muchos sentimientos a la vez. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Se separó de él lentamente, intentando no bajar la mirada, pero la vibración de su teléfono rompió el mágico momento que se había creado entre ellos. Se alejó dos pasos del chico, quien volvía a sonreír. Leyó en la pantalla "papá" y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro. No sabía si contestar o ignorar la llamada. ¿Cuál de los dos tendría mejor resultado?.

"¿No contestas?".

"Me matará le conteste o no" -contestó ella sin apartar la mirada de su teléfono -"Es tarde, no he dicho donde iba y me van a matar".

"Entonces vamos hacia tu casa" -Harry le apoyó una mano en el brazo desnudo -"Pediré disculpas en tu nombre. Ha sido culpa mía".

"¡No!" -exclamó ella -"Sería peor. Una cita. Peor, mucho peor".

"Pero no era una cita, cita".

"Para mis padres, un chico y una chica juntos tomando algo, es una cita. Son un poco antiguos en esos temas" -Emma decidió ignorar la llamada. Miró a Harry, quien estaba a su lado sonriendo.

"Entonces te acompaño pero no me presento" -Harry le cogió el brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia casa de Emma. Media hora después, la chica estaba en su calle, con Harry a su lado, riendo sobre una tontería de las muchas que habían dicho en el camino de vuelta. Emma no podía evitar sonreír, había tenido una bonita cita con Harry Styles durante tres horas y media y había accedido a tener una segunda. Nada podía ser mejor.

"¿Mañana nos vemos, verdad?".

"Por supuesto" -contestó él -"Será mejor que te de mi número, llámame por la mañana". Emma pensaba que se moría de felicidad. Harry le iba a dar su número de teléfono. Sacó el teléfono y se lo dejó al chico del cabello rizado, quien tecleó su número rápidamente y apuntó su nombre. Al devolvérselo, Emma sonreía tontamente.

"Gracias" -susurró ella, sin poder creérselo. Era como un sueño.

"Llámame" -Harry le dio un rápido abrazo y la empujó hacia la dirección de su casa -"Aunque te castiguen, ¡llámame!".

Emma asintió y se despidió del chico con la mano. El chico esperó a que entró en el jardín de su casa para comenzar a caminar en la dirección opuesta.

_Oh dios mío. Hoy ha sido un día perfecto_.


	4. Capítulo III

"¡Buenos días!".

"Hola Harry" -Emma sonrió sentada en la cama de su habitación. Había estado castigada tres días, era la encargada de ir a comprar, limpiar la casa y preparar las comidas. El enfado de sus padres al verla llegar a las diez y media de la noche fue espectacular. Ni siquiera Emily fue capaz de bajar a ver el espectáculo.

"¿Cómo estás?".

"Sin castigo" -comentó ella sonriendo -"Mis padres me lo acaban de levantar... tres días de criada. He aprendido la lección".

"¿Qué lección?".

"Llegue tarde o temprano estaré castigada, así que mejor tarde" -rió ella. Después de su llegada, sus padres la castigaron. A la mañana siguiente llamó a Harry para comentarle que no tendría tiempo libre durante los próximos días; y el chico, para hacer más amena su espera, le enviaba mensajes de ánimo durante todo el día. Emma continuaba en su nube de felicidad, continuaba sin poder creérselo.

"Entonces... ¿Quieres quedar hoy?".

"Lo que sea por salir de casa" -rió ella, estirándose en la cama. No podía creerlo, era demasiado increíble para que le pasara esto a ella.

"¿Te va bien quedar para comer?" -la voz de Harry tembló un poco, pero seguramente sería a causa de la poca cobertura que había en algunas partes del pueblo.

"¿Dónde el otro día?".

"Donde el otro día" -repitió Harry con un tono de voz firme -"Después podríamos ir a la playa... Lou quiere conocerte".

Emma no supo que contestar a esa afirmación. _Lou quiere conocerte_. Louis Tomlinson quería conocerla. Eso solamente podía significar una cosa: _One Direction_ la conocía.

"¿Sigues ahí?".

"Sí, sí" -contestó Emma -"¿A las doce y media?".

"Hasta entonces" -Emma oyó risas al otro lado del teléfono, pero no era la risa de Harry -"Perdona, Zayn se acaba de despertar y acaba de pisar a Lou".

"Adiós Harry".

"Adiós Em".

_Oh Dios mío. Harry me acaba de llamar Em._ Sin perder ni un momento, Emma comenzó a prepararse. Eran las diez y cuarto de la mañana, tenía una hora y media para prepararse. Bikini, bolsa de la playa y ropa casual. Con los nervios, se cambió tres veces de ropa. ¿Era mejor un vestido o dos piezas?

En la misma playa donde Emma y Harry habían quedado, dos chicos reían mientras esperaban a que sus acompañantes llegaran. El rubio llevaba su mochila llena de comida, desde sandwiches hasta una pequeña nevera llena de hielo y bebidas. Su compañero llevaba las toallas y cuatro palas para poder jugar a las palas, con bebidas y mil cosas más que siempre se llevan a la playa por si acaso.

"Es muy temprano" -el rubio apoyó la cabeza en su amigo, quien miraba a ambos lados del paseo marítimo.

"Son las diez y media, es una hora razonable" -Liam sonrió al ver a dos figuras acercarse por el paseo. Se podía decir que también habían traído bastante comida y trastos. Una pelirroja con una bonita camisa blanca les saludó con la mano, mientras que su amiga se reía por algún comentario tonto que había dicho su amiga.

"Buenos días".

"Hola Lily, Audrey" -el rubio se levantó y sonrió a las chicas. Tenía cara de dormido, cosa que enterneció el corazón de la pelirroja; aquel chico era adorable.

"¿Vamos?" -preguntó Liam con su famosa cortesía y educación. Aquel chico era un encanto.

"Lo qué habrás hecho Niall para tener sueño" -rió Audrey caminando a su lado. Llevaba un pantalón corto y una camiseta blanca y azul de manga corta; igual que el rubio. Niall rió y los dos se adelantaron unos metros mientras reían y discutían sobre la noche del chico. Los dos chicos que compartían inicial los miraban divertidos, aquellos dos juntos podrían llegar a ser un peligro si algún grupo irlandés llegaba al pueblo.

"Anoche Louis se empeñó en ver una película" -comentó Liam -"No pudo escoger entre dos y al final las acabamos viendo ambas".

"¿Puedo preguntar cuáles eran?".

"Piratas del Caribe y Paranormal Activity" -sonrió Liam -"Intentó gastarnos una broma, por supuesto. Es Louis". Lily rió y los dos siguieron a sus amigos, quieres ya se habían instalado en la playa. Los días anteriores había hecho un tiempo bastante extraño, fresco pero con sol. Las dos chicas habían acordado pasar dos días con el hermano de Lily, por lo que sólo pudieron quedar con los dos chicos el día siguiente de su encuentro en la playa; cuando fueron a tomar un helado. Se colocaron en forma fila, quedando Lily y Audrey en medio. Antes de que ninguna de las dos se pudiera dar cuenta, estaban los cuatro en el interior del agua, intentando nadar. En realidad, Audrey intentaba ahogar a cualquiera que pasara por su lado y Liam se devolvía.

_Vaya vacaciones más perfectas_ -pensó Lily, sonriendo tontamente. Había conocido a Liam Payne, quien le había presentado a Niall Horan; y ahora estaba con su mejor amiga y aquellos dos chicos tan... tan... tan... _perfectos_ en la playa pasando un día completos juntos. Salió del agua y se tumbó en sentó en su toalla, mirando a sus amigos divertirse en el agua. Unos minutos después Audrey se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Quién nos iba a decir que cinco libras valdrían tanto la pena" -Lily rió recordando su primer encuentro con Liam.

"Gracias" -la chica se sonrojo al ver que los chicos las miraban. Se estiró en su toalla mirando el cielo. No había ninguna nube visible, era un día perfecto.

"Dáselas a Liam, el muy simpático no me envió a paseo" -rió Audrey -"Y hablando de Liam... ¡Qué bien suena decir eso! Me siento tan swag diciendo que somos amigas de Liam y Niall...".

"Idiota" -rió Lily -"No eres swag por conocerlos, eres swag porqué naciste swag; que es diferente".

"Gracias pelirroja" -Audrey tiró de ella hacia arriba, haciendo que se sentara justamente cuando los chicos salían del mar. Las dos miraron a los chicos, mojados y con el cabello hacia atrás, brillante por el agua del mar. Las dos pensaron que la otra se desmayaría. No era normal que tuvieran esos cuerpos de escándalo. Parecían modelos... en realidad podrían serlo. De Abercrombie, que salieran sin camiseta en las paradas del autobús.

"Madre mía" -mustió Audrey, haciendo que Lily riera. Ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo que su amiga, pero si decía algo en voz alta se desmayaría. No era normal tener esos torsos a tan pocos metros de ellas y que ninguna de las dos notara como la temperatura de la otra aumentara considerablemente.

Los chicos se sentaron en sus toallas y los cuatro, después de una corta charla se pusieron a escuchar música, aunque esta vez desde el iPhone de Niall. Liam tarareaba las canciones, igual que Niall. A su lado, Audrey movía los pies al ritmo de la canción y Lily movía la mano derecha al ritmo de la música. De repente, su mano rozó la de Liam, haciendo que la moviera rápidamente. La chica notó como sus mejillas se sonrosaban, por lo que decidió ponerse boca abajo; tapando su cara con sus brazos. Se desabrochó el bikini mientras oía reír a Audrey por un comentario de Niall. A su amiga le encantaba Niall, siempre había sido el miembro con el que más cosas tenía en común. Ella nunca había tenido ningún favorito, le gustaban todos por igual. Cada uno tenía su esencia, eran especiales y únicos. Y tenía la oportunidad de pasar un día entero con dos de ellos. Estaba en el paraíso.

Por otro lado, Liam al sentir la mano de Lily junto a la suya y al ver la reacción de la chica, sonrió. Le encantaba la timidez de la chica, la encontraba adorable. Su compañía le alegraba el día, sus comentarios divertidos e ingeniosos hacían que olvidara a Danielle; al menos durante un rato. _Danielle_. La chica que, literalmente, le había roto el corazón. Le había dejado por otro, aquel guitarrista de pacotilla. Cuando salió de aquel estudio y los vio besándose pensó que se moría. Recordó como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero ninguna cayó y como caminó tan deprisa hasta la salida trasera del estudio que nadie pudo alcanzarle. Se perdió por las calles de Londres, acabando sentado en un banco de Hyde Park, pensando qué había hecho mal. Bien entrada la noche, sus amigos/hermanos le encontraron en el mismo banco, con la misma posición en la que llevaba muchas horas. Recordó como Louis le abrazó y como las lágrimas que habían luchado por salir comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Su amigo había pasado por algo parecido hacía unos meses. Aunque Hannah no le había engañado, su corazón se había roto en muchos pedacitos. Y allí estaba ahora, en un pueblo pequeño perdido en la costa inglesa, tumbado en la playa con una chica maravillosa y uno de sus hermanos.

"Pelirroja, te voy a poner crema no vaya a ser que te quemes" -la chica en cuestión noto algo frío en su espalda -"Eres más blanca que un oso polar".

"Habló la morena del lugar" -contestó ella sin moverse ni un centímetro. Su cara continuaba enterrada entre sus brazos y su cabello se encontraba enrollado en un moño mal hecho. Audrey le extendió crema por toda la espalda y las piernas.

"Gracias" -sonrió Lily, aunque nadie pudo apreciarlo.

"Audrey" -Audrey se giró y vio al chico que tenía al lado -"¿Me pones crema por la espalda?".

Lily rió desde su sitio, haciendo que Audrey sonriera. Estaba acordándose de la conversación que habían tenido aquella misma mañana. _Imagina que te pide Niall que le pongas crema_, le había dicho la pelirroja. Audrey asintió y Niall se estiró en su toalla. Audrey se sentó a su lado y dejó que la crema cayera en la espalda del chico, dibujando una gran espiral. Segundos después Audrey masajeaba su espalda, ya morena. Lily levantó la mirada y miró la escena, con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que su amiga se estaba muriendo de felicidad por dentro, y exactamente eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Audrey.

_Tranquilízate Audrey. Es Niall. ¡Niall Horan! ¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar? Sólo es crema. ¡Le estás poniendo crema a Niall en la espalda!_

"Ya que estamos..." -Liam se sentó y miró sonriendo a Audrey. La chica asintió y se acercó al castaño, pasando por encima de Lily, quien la miraba con un poco de envidia sana. Dos minutos después, Audrey se estiraba de cara al sol, mientras los otros tres continuaban de espaldas. De repente, el teléfono móvil de Niall comenzó a sonar, cortando "You wanna make me" de JLS.

"¿Sí?".

Ni Liam ni Lily se levantaron, estaban ocupados riendo sobre un comentario de Liam. Audrey se sentó y abrió su bolso, sacando un paquete de galletitas saladas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le pasó el paquete a Niall quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

"Estamos en la playa" -contestó el rubio ante una pregunta de su interlocutor -"Si sigues el paseo y entras por las duchas... Exacto, al fondo al lado de la orilla estamos nosotros".

Niall cogió más galletas y se las llevó a la boca. Audrey le miraba divertida, aquel chico comía y comía pero esta parecía no llegar a su estómago. No entendía cómo podía tener aquel cuerpazo comiendo todo lo que comía.

"No te veo Lou" -Niall se levantó con el paquete rojo en la mano y miró en todas direcciones, buscando a Louis.

_¿Louis? ¿Louis Tomlinson? ¡Madre mía!_

"¿Lou viene?" -Liam se sentó en la toalla, mirando a su amigo. El irlandés asintió mientras Lily se ataba el bikini y se sentaba en su toalla. Miró a Audrey, quien le sonrió pícaramente. Las dos habían discutido sobre quien era el que mejor cuerpo tenía, y definitivamente Louis Tomlinson había ganado aquella pequeña competición. Y ahora iban a estar en primera persona para comprobarlo. Lily al entender la mirada de su amiga comenzó a reír, haciendo que Liam las mirara suspicazmente.

Niall miró a su teléfono con el ceño fruncido -"Me ha colgado".

"Técnicamente eso es correcto" -una voz detrás de Niall hizo que todos se movieran para poder ver al chico que sonreía -"Pero era porqué es más fácil decirte cara a cara que ya os he encontrado".

"Lou, déjame presentarte" -el rubio le pasó un brazo por los hombros -"Ellas son Audrey y Lily" -las dos chicas sonrieron y Audrey le saludó con la mano -"Audrey, Lily... él es Louis. Está un poco loco, pero no es peligroso".

"Gracias amigo" -sonrió él -"No muerdo... Si sabes que soy un ángel".

"Del demonio" -mustió Liam, haciendo reír a Lily que fue la única que pudo oír el comentario. Un minuto después estaban los cinco en el agua. Como era de esperar, Louis intentó ahogar a Liam. Digamos intentó porqué los dos acabaron hundidos por Niall. Audrey salió del agua y cogió su cámara después de secarse las manos. Lily observaba la escena desde cierta distancia, no quería ser víctima de ninguno de los tres chicos.

"Zoom, zoom zoom" -reía Audrey desde la orilla, siendo escuchada por el viento -"Te quiero". Su cámara, su pequeña... adoraba aquel aparato. Era una cámara normal, pero la chica entendía de fotografía. Aumentó el zoom al máximo y se puso a fotografiar a los chicos. Unos minutos después Lily estaba a su lado, sin decir ninguna palabra. Las dos chicas adoraban aquellos silencios, básicamente porqué aunque Lily hablara Audrey la ignoraría. Cuando la chica estaba por la fotografía, estaba por ello. Le pasaba lo mismo cuando pintaba, se aislaba del mundo. Audrey bajó la cámara y observó la playa. Volvió a enfocar al océano y apretó el botón sin preocuparse por la memoria de la cámara.

"¿No os bañáis?" -Niall se había acercado a la orilla y miraba a las chicas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Ahora vamos" -contestó Lily por las dos. Audrey se giró y sin preocuparse por nada fotografíó al chico, quien continuaba sonriendo. El rubio se encogió de hombros y volvió entrar al agua, mientras Louis se subía a los hombros de Liam. Audrey sonreía a través de su cámara. El año siguiente quería poder estudiar diseño, le encantaría ser fotógrafa. Y si no pasaba la selección de la escuela de diseño de Cambrigde, se apuntaría a Bellas Artes en Londres.

"Quién nos iba a decir que pasaríamos el día con ellos" -susurró Audrey, haciendo que su amiga asintiera. De repente, las dos chicas oyeron el teléfono de Liam sonar. Habían decidido dejar todos los teléfonos juntos cuando se fueron a bañar, tapados por un pañuelo que las chicas habían llevado. ¿Cómo sabían que era el de Liam? Fácil: no era el blanco de Niall ni la blackberry de Louis.

Lily se acercó y leyó la pantalla. _Harry_.

"No podemos contestar" -Lily miró a su amiga, quien la miraba seria -"Deberíamos llamarles". El teléfono dejó de sonar, pero segundos después el de Louis comenzó a sonar. _Curly Hazza_. Diez segundos después la blackberry dejó de sonar y, como era de esperar, el iPhone blanco de Niall comenzó a sonar. Audrey estaba sentada en su toalla, mirando el teléfono. El suyo hacía dos días que no sonaba, Olly estaba de vacaciones en París durante cinco días y llamar era carísimo.

Louis salió del agua, con intención de mojar a las chicas; pero al verlas mirando sus teléfonos se acercó un poco más calmado.

"Acaban de llamaros a los tres" -comentó Audrey mientras comía una galletita salada y le ofrecía al chico -"No hemos contestado...".

"¿Quién era?".

"_Curly Hazza_" -rió la chica -"Deberías llamar".

"Tenía una cita" -contestó Louis apretando el teléfono de llamada -"El muy idiota me ha dejado plantado...".

"El amor no tiene barreras" -Audrey se levantó y le golpeó el brazo suavemente antes de acercarse a la orilla -"No le culpes, el corazón no entiende de razones".

"Díselo cuando le rompan el corazón" -Louis sonrió -"Me volveré a transformar en la almohada de las lágrimas; como antes de ayer con Liam".

"¿Liam?".

"Danielle la muy... ¡Tarzán mío!" -Louis cortó su frase, dejando a Lily en ascuas. _Como antes de ayer con Liam_. ¿Liam, llorando? ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Danielle? ¿Por qué no entendía nada? Louis se sentó a su lado, ocupando el lugar de Audrey. Escuchaba a su amigo asintiendo y dando la razón al aire. Lily encontraba increíble al chico. Apuntó en su mente tener una conversación con Audrey, Louis tenía un cuerpazo; pero Liam tampoco se quedaba atrás. _Madre mía, limpia esa mente Lily. No permitas que estos cuerpos te hagan parecer imbécil_.

"Estamos en la playa... si queréis venir" -Louis sonreía -"Así conoceremos a la famosa Emma. Lily es muy simpática. ¡Es pelirroja de verdad! No es teñida" -Lily rió en silencio -"Liam no lo sabía, el muy tonto...".

"¿De verdad?".

"Te lo prometo" -contestó Louis y volvió a la conversación con Harry -"Traed bebida fría por favor. Y cartas".

Segundos después se despidieron con una serie de "_cuelga tú_", "_no tú, tontorrón_" que causaron que Lily riera a carcajadas. No era posible que fueran tan adorables. Vivía como en un sueño. Y ahora iba a conocer a Harry Styles. Quería llorar de felicidad, ponerse a gritar como una fan loca... pero debería esperar a la noche y a estar a solas con Audrey.

"¿Qué pasaba?".

"Os ha llamado Harry Styles" -contestó Audrey llegando a la altura de Liam -"Louis le ha llamado, no sé nada más".

"No creo que le haya dado plantón" -Niall se acercó al grupo -"Había quedado con una chica e iban a ir a comer a algún sitio y después iban a venir con nosotros...".

"A lo mejor vienen a comer con nosotros" -sonrió Liam -"Este pueblo tiene la propiedad de atraer a fans normales".

"¿Normales?" -preguntó Audrey -"¿Lily es normal? Parece que no la conozcas...".

Los dos chicos rieron y a los pocos momentos salieron del agua, para ver a Louis abriendo todas las neveras con comida y con la ayuda de Lily, intentar montar un gran círculo con las toallas. Dejaron sitio para dos toallas más, Harry y su _amiga_ Emma. En el centro se encontraba la nevera que Niall había traído, llena de cocacolas y refrescos de diferentes sabores. También había unos boles llenos de fruta, puestos por Liam.

"Así da gusto" -sonrió Niall sentándose en su toalla. Casualmente su toalla estaba al lado de la de Audrey. Iba a matar a Louis y su manía de hacer cupido. Siguiendo el círculo hacia la izquierda se encontraba la toalla de Louis, Lily, Liam y el hueco para la de su amigo de cabello rizado y la chica que le acompañaba. Audrey cogió su teléfono móvil y lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. Se sentó al lado de Niall mientras su mirada no se había movido de la pantalla.

"¿Pasa algo?" -preguntó el rubio, curioso. Aquella chica siempre sonreía y verla tan seria le extrañó.

"Tina me ha llamado" -anunció ella, llamando la atención de Lily, quien se acababa de poner la camisa blanca para comer.

"¿Tina? ¿Robinson?".

"La muy idiota".

"¿Quién es Tina?" -Niall volvió a preguntar, cada vez más curioso.

"Una compañera de clase" -Audrey miró al chico, cuya azul mirada destacaba en su rostro moreno -"Nunca nos hemos llevamos demasiado bien... En realidad nos odiamos" -la chica se encogió de hombros.

"Desde pequeñas... son archienemigas" -rió Lily -"Nunca se han llevado demasiado bien".

"Me robó a mi novio, normal que la odie" -Niall abrió la boca, asombrado -"Cuando tenía catorce años "salía" con Tyler O'Connor. La muy... se lió con él en una fiesta en su casa. Quedé como una idiota delante de todo el colegio".

"Pero gracias a eso se ganó fama de roba-novios" -Lily le sonrió. Audrey y Tyler eran _novios_, dos besos y caminar cogidos de la mano. La inocencia de los dos chicos cuando comenzaron a salir era infinita. Recordaba aquellos días con una sonrisa; Audrey siempre buscaba el amor en todas partes.

"Me ha llamado dos veces" -Audrey miraba la pantalla otra vez -"¿La llamo?".

"Deberías ignorarla" -Niall le pasó un brazo por los hombros, haciendo que Audrey sonriera -"Si es importante, volverá a llamar. No te preocupes".

Audrey levantó la mirada y sonrió al chico, quien la abrazó rápidamente. Segundos después, Niall había arrastrado a Audrey a la orilla para jugar a las palas mientras esperaban a que Harry llegara. Niall era mucho más bueno que Audrey en el juego, pero intentaba hacer jugadas fáciles para la chica. El agua les mojaba los tobillos y el viento les acariciaba la cara. El cabello de los chicos se había secado muy rápidamente, brillando a la luz del sol. Su piel estaba seca y blanca, dejando ver pequeños patrones de sal.

"¡Niall! ¡A comer!" -los dos chicos oyeron el grito de Louis, quien llamó la atención de la mitad de la playa. A su lado estaba un chico moreno saludando con la mano.

"Ahí está Harry" -sonrió Niall mientras esperaba a que Audrey llegara a su altura -"¿Preparada para conocerle?".

"Si Lily no se ha desmayado, estoy más que preparada" -rió la castaña -"¿Puedo preguntarte qué habéis traído para comer?".

"Sandwitches de atún" -contestó Niall, observando la expresión de felicidad de la cara de Audrey -"También hay de queso y de salmón. Hay fruta y algunas bolsas de patatas".

"Gracias por invitarnos" -sonrió ella, agradecida -"Es un detalle".

"El otro día nos acabamos todas vuestras provisiones" -Niall le pasó el brazo izquierdo por los hombros mientras caminaban hacia sus amigos -"Es un pícnic de agradecimiento".

"De nada rubito" -rió ella mientras su brazo se acomodaba en la cintura del chico.

"¡Pareja!" -Louis al verlos llegar comenzó a aplaudir -"Hazza, la novia de Niall es Audrey; Audrey, él es Harry, Hazza, Harreh... llámale como quieras".

"Un placer" -saludó Audrey con la mano libre que tenía -"Y no soy la novia...".

"Ya claro" -Louis la cortó, ganándose una mirada asesina de Niall -"Y ese abrazo no es nada. Quiero ser el padrino de la boda".

"Idiota" -mustió Niall separándose de Audrey. La chica rió y se sentó al lado del chico.

"Ella es Emma" -continuó Liam, antes de que Louis volviera a sus trece -"Emma, Audrey y Niall".

"Tú cara me suena" -Niall miró a la chica -"¿Nos conocemos?".

"Te dije que era bueno con las caras" -sonrió Harry mientras se sentaba en su toalla, al lado de Liam y Emma. La chica se quedó al lado de Niall, sonriendo.

"Nuestras abuelas eran vecinas" -contestó ella tímidamente -"En Irlanda".

"¡¿Eres de Irlanda?" -exclamó el chico. A partir de aquel momento, Emma y Niall comenzaron a hablar de partes de Irlanda que ningún otro miembro de aquel grupo conocía. Los demás comenzaron a comer y antes de que se dieran cuenta, se encontraban jugando a cartas. Audrey tiró sus cartas al montón, no entendía de que iba el juego. Niall le ofreció formar un equipo entre los dos, y después de unos segundos la chica accedió. Se juntaron en la toalla del chico, quien le susurraba las normas del juego.

A Lily y Louis les salió una sonrisa al ver como la chica reía y le preguntaba cosas sobre las cartas que tenía. La pelirroja ya conocía el juego, su hermano le había enseñado el verano anterior. Las risas de los chicos se cortó cuando el teléfono de Liam comenzó a sonar.

"Un momento, es Zayn" -Liam contestó, haciendo que todo el grupo se callara -"Hola Z, ¿cómo ha ido con las chicas?".

"Soy el único sin citas" -susurró Louis mientras dejaba sus cartas en la toalla -"Genial".

"Yo salgo contigo cuando quieras" -contestó Audrey, provocando la risa de Harry y una mirada llena de sentimientos confusos del irlandés.

"No te pongas celoso Niall" -Harry rió -"Podéis tener una cita triple".

"Estamos en la playa. Tenéis que entrar a la playa por las duchas, al lado del chiringuito. Sí, ese" -Liam se levantó -"Caminad y nos veréis. ¡Ya os veo!".

Un minuto después, tres chicos llegaban al círculo de toallas. Dos chicas y un chico. Las dos chicas eran rubias, aunque con el cabello opuesto: una lo tenía liso y la otra muy rizado. Como todo el mundo, iban vestidos acordes con la ocasión: ropa playera. Llevaban con ellos una sombrilla.

"¡Zayn!" -Harry levantó -"Y dos chicas guapas. Un placer".

"Deberíamos hacer una ronda de presentaciones" -comentó Liam sonriendo a las chicas -"Será más fácil para todos".

"¡Pero si es mi amiga Norah!" -saludó a la chica del cabello liso, quien le devolvió el saludo con la mano -"¿Al final has hecho el helado de zanahoria?".

"No me dejó" -contestó la chica señalando a su amiga, Dallas. Se sentaron tranquilamente en el círculo y después de una presentación rápida, Dallas, Norah y Zayn se unieron al juego. Aquellos diez chicos pasaron una hora intentado acabar una partida de aquel largo juego de cartas. Audrey había desistido y se había estirado a tomar el sol en su toalla, quedando su cabeza a la altura de la cintura de sus compañeros. Todos estaban estirados sobre sus estómagos, dejando que el sol les calentara la espalda.

"Deberías ponerte de espaldas" -Lily se acababa de levantar, abandonando el juego, al mismo tiempo que Harry y Liam -"Te pondrás morena a medias".

"Shhh" -la castaña ni se movió -"Mañana me pongo boca abajo y listo".

Después de unas pocas frases más, la mitad del grupo fue al agua y la otra mitad se quedó a terminar la partida.

"¿Empezamos una nueva?" -preguntó Zayn, dejando dos cartas en el gran montón que había en el centro del círculo -"Dos tres de corazón".

"Podríamos ir al agua" -sugirió Dallas, dejando sus cartas y sonriendo a los pocos que quedaban jugando -"Después podríamos continuar... hace calor".

"La chica ha hablado" -Louis dejó las cartas y se levantó de la toalla, sacudiendo la arena seca de su cuerpo. Dallas se levantó con él, recogiéndose el cabello en una trenza. Su bikini tenía un bonito estampado floral, muy alegre que acompañaba a su sonrisa. Louis hizo una reverencia a la chica y le extendió el brazo. Dallas rió y le agarró el brazo y los dos caminaron hacia la orilla, mientras el chico hablaba y hablaba de tonterías sin sentido. Segundos después Niall y Emma les seguían riendo mientras comentaban algo de sus abuelas. Norah se quedó con Zayn estirada en la toalla. Gracias a Dallas le había conocido y habían conectado rápidamente. Ella adoraba el mar, pero valía más la pena quedarse con Zayn que darse un baño. El chico se estiró a su lado, mirando al cielo.

"Gracias por quedarte" -sonrió él.

"De nada" -contestó ella -"No es una molestia, puedo bañarme todo el año pero lo que puedo hacer es hablar contigo".

"Verdad" -contestó él, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco -"Es agradable hablar con fans, al menos ninguna se ha desmayado".

"No viste a Dallas el día que se rompió su iPhone" -rió ella -"Me despertó gritando y diciendo cosas sin sentido... aunque creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo".

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio y tomaron el sol, disfrutando de aquel cómodo silencio. El bañador de Zayn era blanco, al contrario que el de la chica que era de un color rojo intenso. Entre los dos chicos había un bol de fruta del que iban picando trozos de fresas y arándanos. Tenían que agradecer el saludable estilo de vida de Liam. A lo lejos oían gritar a Harry y Louis, quienes estarían jugando a ahogarse en el mar. Notaron una sombra que se sentó a su lado, Emma.

"Se matarán algún día" -comentó ella, haciendo que los dos chicos se levantaran. Aquel silencio había valido más que todas las conversaciones del mundo, se sentían muy cómodos el uno al lado del otro. Zayn sonrió a Norah, quien se sonrojó y dirigió su mirada al mar. Harry estaba sentado en los hombros de Louis, quien intentaba tirarle inclinándose hacia todas direcciones. Un poco apartados estaban los demás, quienes reían y se salpicaban agua suavemente mirando la escena de sus amigos.

"Siempre son así" -el chico cogió uno de los últimos trozos de fruta -"La cuestión es que no involucren a nadie más en sus juegos...". -Las dos chicas le miraron interrogantemente, por lo que continuó hablando -"Si de repente Louis te cogiera y te usara como escudo ante Harry... ¿Cómo reaccionaríais?".

Las dos chicas se miraron, imaginándose la situación. Segundos después estaban riendo y Zayn negaba con la cabeza. Después de unos minutos de una discusión donde las dos chicas dejaron claro que no les importaría, se acabaron la fruta y Emma decidió acercarse a la orilla; dejando otra vez solos a los dos chicos.

"¿Quieres ir a por más fruta a Sainsbury's?".

Norah se giró hacia el chico y asintió. Un minuto después se alejaban riendo por la arena. Llegaron al paseo marítimo y caminaron lentamente hasta el supermercado, los dos sonriendo. Los silencios que se formaban eran cómodos, no había la necesidad de llenarlos con frases tontas. Sencillamente fluían. Había algún tipo de energía, de tranquilidad, que les gustaba más que las propias palabras. Llegaron a la sección de fruta y los dos se lanzaron hacia las fresas, provocando sus risas.

"Me parece que deberíamos comprar tres" -comentó Norah -"Dallas adora las fresas".

"Y Niall" -Zayn cogió tres paquetes y los colocó en la cesta metálica que sujetaba la chica -"Creo que podríamos comprar algo de melón". Los chicos salieron del supermercado después de hacer una interminable cola llena de señoras mayores que comentaban lo mucho que habían crecido sus nietos durante el año que no los habían visto. Las bolsas naranjas del supermercado resaltaban con el blanco del bañador del chico y de la camiseta de la chica. Entraron en el paseo marítimo otra vez y Norah tomó la iniciativa de la conversación:

"¿Quieres jugar al juego de las preguntas?". Zayn la miró levantando una ceja, haciendo que la chica riera -"Te pregunto algo y tienes que responder sinceramente. Después, me preguntas algo y así sucesivamente".

"Interesante".

"Empiezo" -Norah entrecerró los ojos, pensando y después de unos segundos miró al chico de largas pestañas directamente a los ojos -"¿Cómo conociste este pequeño pueblo playero?".

"Los padres de Liam nos hablaron de él" -contestó él -"Nos dijeron que venían a pasar fines de semana románticos y tranquilos. Nos aconsejaron venir un tiempo, antes de comenzar la promoción del cd... para poder ser chicos normales durante unas semanas".

"Interesante".

"¿Te gusta alguien de tu clase?".

Norah abrió los ojos ante esa pregunta y pensó la respuesta durante unos segundos -"Me gustaba alguien, pero era imposible. No, de mi clase, no me gusta nadie".

"¿Y de fuera?".

"Es mi turno" -sonrió ella, aliviada de no responder esa pregunta. Zayn frunció el ceño mientras daban sus primeros pasos en la arena. Estaban a unos metros de sus amigos, algunos de ellos habían salido del agua pero podían ver a figuras en el agua.

"Te propongo un juego" -Zayn cogió el brazo de la chica delicadamente -"Cada día una pregunta diferente".

"¿Cada día?".

"Cada día".

La chica asintió, sintiendo que se moría de felicidad. Iba a jugar al juego de la verdad con Zayn. El chico sentía algo en su interior, como diversión e ilusión al mismo tiempo. Aquella chica de ojos claros le había alegrado el día. Los dos chicos fueron recibidos con una gran sonrisa por parte de todos los que no estaban en el agua, es decir, todos menos Harry y Louis. Se sentaron en el círculo, repartiendo la fruta. El teléfono de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar y corrió a cogerlo. La chica odiaba no contestar el teléfono; casi nunca nadie la llamaba como para perder la oportunidad de utilizar su iPhone. Aunque normalmente llamaba su madre.

Esta vez se asombró al ver el número que aparecía en su pantalla. Contestó saludando insegura y se alejó del grupo caminando. Los demás continuaron repartiéndose la fruta y riendo sobre una anécdota de Niall con Zayn.

"Y fue entonces, en medio de Marks and Spencer, cuando...".

"¡Comida!".

De repente, Louis se abalanzó sobre Niall, cayendo encima del rubio y mojando completamente a Liam y Audrey. El chico rió mientras le robaba la fresa que estaba a punto de comerse.

"Idiota" -mustió el rubio intentado sacarse a su amigo de encima. El castaño se sentó a su lado, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y sonriendo, mientras Harry se sentaba al otro lado del rubio, donde había un lugar libre.

"¿Y Lily?" -preguntó Harry, mirando en la dirección donde la chica estaba hablando. Estaba de pie en la orilla del mar, escuchando atentamente. Todos se encogieron de hombros, especialmente Audrey quien cogió un trozo de melón y se lo llevó a la boca. Minutos después, mientras Niall y Zayn acababan de contar la historia del paquete de palomitas de Marks and Spencer; llegó Lily seria.

"Audrey, tenemos que irnos" -miró a su amiga, quien descansaba al lado de Louis riendo de sus caras -"Tenemos un _pequeño_ problema".

"¿Cómo de _pequeño_?".

"Tu hermano está en el hospital" -Audrey abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a su amiga -"Ha comido una pizza con Pete y llevaba nueces. No estaba en el menú; y al comenzar a ponerse rojo ha llamado a una ambulancia. Me acaba de llamar mi hermano".

"¿Cómo está?".

"Bien, fuera de peligro... pero pasará la noche en el hospital. Tus padres están de camino".

Audrey suspiró de alivio. La pelirroja no sabía dar noticias como aquellas. En lugar de decir que la persona con el accidente estaba bien, siempre lo decía al final.

"Genial" -susurró la chica -"Mis padres y mi hermano, todos juntos... Espero que no venga Alan, por favor".

"Ni idea" -Audrey se levantó y se puso la camiseta marinera que había llevado aquel día. La chica se despidió rápidamente de todos y salió de la playa. Había insistido en que Lily se quedara, no quería que presenciara aquella escena familiar que se iba a producir justo cuando aquella familia de cinco miembros se reuniera. Audrey adoraba a sus padres, pero como trabajaban hasta tarde la relación se había enfriado. James era su hermano mayor, se llevaban dos años. Y Alan era su otro hermano mayor, tenía veintiseis años y ya se había graduado en Oxford. Ahora vivía en Manchester con su novia Stacey. Tenía un bonito trabajo como arquitecto en la gran ciudad y únicamente iba a ver a su familia en las fiestas. Audrey estaba muy unida a James, y aunque siempre discutieran, era la persona más importante de su familia. Para acortar la historia, digamos que cuando llegó Audrey al hospital se encontró a su hermano ligando con una de las enfermeras que tenía turno en su planta.

En la playa, el mensaje de la castaña tranquilizó al grupo entero. Corto pero eficaz. "El idiota de James está ligando con la enfermera de turno. Yo lo mato. XXX".

"Siempre es así" -rió Lily mientras hablaba tranquilamente con Harry, quien le había preguntado más cosas sobre el hermano de Audrey -"¿No te han contado cómo arrastró a Liam para que se hiciera una foto conmigo?".

"Por encima" -rió Harry -"Pobre Liam... e iba con Danielle, ¿verdad?".

"Sí" -sonrió Lily mientras entraban en el agua -"La muy tonta lo arrastró hasta donde estábamos nosotras... Tonta, tonta no fue. Nunca cambiará".

"Tengo que decir que parece divertida" -comentó el chico de cabello rizado -"Aunque no es mi tipo. Sería ideal para Niall".

"Ni que lo digas" -el agua les llegaba por las rodillas -"Creo que harían buena pareja".

"Deberíamos ser cupido" -Harry alzó una ceja y puso una de sus sonrisas que quitaban el aliento -"Con un poco de tu magia y de la mía, en una semana están saliendo".

"¿Una semana?".

"¿Necesitan más tiempo?".

"Se acaban de conocer" -contestó Lily mirando al chico -"Y no sé si está preparada para una relación ahora mismo. Tiene que conocerle más, saber si tiene más cosas en común con él... No es tan fácil".

"¿Estamos hablando de Audrey todavía?" -Harry sonrió a la chica, quien se había quedado mirando el horizonte pensativa. Se sonrojó tanto que se la podía confundir con el color de su cabello. El chico rió abiertamente, haciendo que Lily se girara y se adelantara unos pasos en el mar. Justo cuando el agua comenzaba a tocar su espalda se paró, poniéndose de puntillas para que el agua no la mojara.

"Yo que tú me metería rápido antes de que Louis te vea" -sonrió Harry alcanzando a la pelirroja.

"Pero Louis está con Niall comiendo patatas" -contestó la chica, admirando el cuerpo de Harry durante unos segundos. _Oh Dios Mío._ Definitivamente Audrey y ella tenían que discutir quien tenía el mejor cuerpo. Los abdominales de Harry... _¡Lily! Deja de pensar esas cosas... ¡Pero es que madre mía!_

"Pero soy Louis segundo" -rió él -"Podría cogerte y tirarte al agua ahora mismo".

"Pero no lo harías" -dijo Lily, poco convencida. Harry sonreía mirando al horizonte. Él ya estaba mojado, excepto la cabeza. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

"Tienes diez segundos antes que cambie mi apellido".

"¿Te casarás con Louis?" -Harry rió a carcajadas y aquellos diez segundos que le había anunciado a Lily se evaporaron. La chica notó como los brazos del ojiverde le rodeaban la cintura y uno de ellos le cogió las piernas. La chica se quedó bloqueada. Harry la iba a tirar al agua. Quería desmayarse. _Después de conocerle deberías estar acostumbrada_. Se rió de si misma mientras Harry cargaba con ella en brazos.

"Haré lo que quieras" -mustió Lily -"Pero no me tires".

"¿Lo que quiera?".

"Te lo prometo" -los brazos de Lily se enrollaron en el cuello de Harry, asegurándose que no pudiera tirarla -"Lo que quieras. Te haré masajes, iré a comprar, te ordenaré el armario...".

"Me parece que eso no son castigos" -comentó el chico -"Aquí no tenemos armario... la ropa está toda esparcida por la mesa de la habitación. Ir a comprar tampoco, porqué me gusta ir a comprar comida... Pero los masajes...".

"Si me bajas te prometo que te haré diez masajes".

"¿Sólo diez?".

"Veinte... ¡Cincuenta!" -el agua que mojaba los pies estaba realmente fría. En aquella conversación el viento había comenzado a soplar más fuertemente, secando a los dos chicos por completo. De repente, la idea del masaje apareció en la mente de Lily. Sonrió inconscientemente.

"Accepto" -sonrió Harry -"Cincuenta masajes".

Lily sonrió. En realidad, había ganado. Le daría cincuenta masajes a Harry Styles... _¡Pero si no sabes dar masajes idiota!_

De repente Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del mar. Lily abrió los ojos y le miró a los suyos verdes. Se podría haber derretido allí mismo.

"¿Dónde me llevas?".

"Al mar".

"Deberías soltarme en la orilla".

"No has dicho donde pelirroja".

La acababa de llamar pelirroja. Lily sentía un millón de fuegos artificiales, mariposas... todo junto es su estómago. Ahora ya podía morir feliz. Harry Styles la había llamado pelirroja. Sí, era pelirroja, pero la había llamado _pelirroja_ con cariño. Aquel cariño con el que la gente te pone motes que te describen. Sí, no era muy original pero era mejor que nada. Recordó que todavía seguía en los brazos de Harry y aquellas mariposas se reprodujeron tan rápidamente que hasta le dolía la barriga. Si aquello era el cielo, que la mataran en aquel instante. Notó como el agua le mojaba los pies y los levantó, haciendo que sus piernas quedaran rectas.

"Por favor, suéltame en la orilla".

"Demasiado tarde" -Lily notó como los brazos del chico la soltaban. Notó el agua en sus pies, estaba fría. Sin soltarse de Harry, los dos cayeron al agua. Tres segundos después salían a la superficie, riendo y recuperando el aliento. Cinco segundos después de aquello, Lily intentaba ahogar al chico, aunque ni siquiera se acercaba a un punto donde pudiera hundirle en el agua. Le sacaba unos diez centímetros de altura, que quieras o no, eran diez centímetros. Al final la pelirroja acabó en la espalda del morena, colgada de su cuello y sus piernas se enrollaban en su torso. Igual que hacía con su padre cuando era pequeña.

"¿Te rindes?".

"Es una pequeña tregua" -comentó la pelirroja sonriendo -"Si algún día vamos a la piscina, te ahogaré. Ese es mi territorio".

"Ya claro" -rió el chico -"Tu territorio... creía que eras más de mar".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

"Lo dijo anoche Liam" -respondió el chico mientras sus brazos sujetaban las piernas de Lily para que no cayera -"Estaba muy contento al quedar contigo. Bueno, y con Audrey" -añadió rápidamente. Lily ni siquiera se dio cuenta del pequeño error que había cometido. Liam estaba pasando una mala época y aquella pelirroja le estaba ayudando a sonreír de verdad otra vez. Danielle... ¿Cómo había podido romper el corazón de su amigo? Era la persona más fiel del mundo, ni siquiera miraba a las fans con otros ojos, aunque esa fan hubiera sido Leona Lewis. La muy idiota.

"Me alegro de que todos hayáis venido" -La chica se incorporó en la espalda del castaño -"La verdad es que es de locos. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto pasaría".

"La verdad es que hemos tenido suerte" -contestó Harry caminando por el mar. El agua les cubría hasta la altura de los hombros -"No hemos encontrado fans locas... llevamos casi una semana aquí. Los padres de Liam tenían razón y todo".

"Me alegro" -contestó ella -"Aunque todos estamos un poco locos, cada uno a su manera".

Harry asintió mientras caminaba con la chica detrás de él. Cambió de dirección y se dirigió hacia la orilla. Estaban arrugados como pasas. Al llegar casi a la orilla la chica se bajó de la espalda del chico, con una sonrisa; aunque en su interior quería haberse quedado en el interior del agua por lo que le quedaba de vida.

"Nos vamos ya" -anunció Niall cuando los dos llegaron -"Deberíamos ir a casa, tengo que llamar a mis padres".

"¿Tan temprano?".

El irlandés se encogió de hombros y se despidió de Lily. Zayn y él abandonaron la playa, dejando a aquel grupo reducido sentados en toallas disfrutando de los últimos rayos aprovechables del sol del día. Intentaron jugar a un juego de cartas, pero Liam se quedó dormido en su toalla, haciendo que todos sonrieran. Llevaban desde las diez y media en aquella playa y ya eran casi las seis de la tarde. En asamblea y por decisión unánime, decidieron que el día en la playa quedaba por finalizado. Mientras Liam dormía todos recogían. Antes de irse, Dallas fue la encargada de despertar al chico.

"Buenos días" -saludó la chica, agachándose y acariciándole el cabello. Era muy suave, incluso aunque hubiera pasado por el agua del mar. El chico se movió remoloneando. Era muy dulce. Entendía porqué Danielle le quería -"Liam, nos vamos a ir de la playa. Despierta".

El chico abrió un ojo para ver quien le había despertado. Por un momento deseó que fuera Danielle. Vio aquella chica con el cabello rizado y sonrió, no era Danielle pero era una chica guapa que le despertaba con delicadeza; no como sus amigos.

"Buenos días" -mustió él frotándose los ojos -"¿Cuándo me he quedado dormido?".

"Mientras jugábamos a cartas" -sonrió la chica sentándose en la arena. Llevaba sus shorts puestos, pero no se había puesto ninguna camiseta. Continuaban en la playa -"Louis ha ido a las duchas con Lily y Harry a limpiar las neveras. Emma y Norah están llevando las toallas al paseo. Sólo faltas tú" -sonrió con dulzura Dallas. Cuando alguien se acababa de despertar se tenía que ser amable. Sobretodo si aquella persona era Liam Payne. Con su hermana era diferente, la pequeña diablo no se levantaba hasta que le tirabas un vaso de agua por encima.

"Gracias por no tirarme agua" -sonrió el chico mientras se sentaba en su toalla. Era la única que quedaba. En realidad, ellos dos eran los únicos que quedaban en la playa.

"De nada Liam" -sonrió ella mientras le daba su camiseta. El chico la cogió e intentó ponérsela al revés. Dallas sonrió y se la quitó, dándole la vuelta -"Eres peor que mi hermana dormida".

"No sé si es un cumplido o no" -sonrió el chico aceptando la camiseta por parte de la chica -"Gracias".

"Vamos, nos están esperando" -sonrió Dallas levantándose. Liam la observó a través de los rayos del sol que la iluminaban completamente. Tenía el cabello rizado recogido en una trenza y un bonito bikini. Al final habían tenido mucha suerte yendo a aquel pueblo. Chicas guapas que no querían acosarles, señoras mayores que no los conocían y ni rastro de Danielle. Excepto él mismo torturándose a todas horas, excepto durante aquel día.

"Muchas gracias" -el chico colgó su toalla azul marino en su hombro y caminó al lado de la chica, quien intentaba despertarlo con bromas malísimas.

Unos minutos después, estaban todos en un círculo, cantando sus números de teléfono. No cantando literalmente, uno a uno decía su número de teléfono dos veces y los demás lo apuntaban en sus móviles. Habían decido quedar a la mañana siguiente a las once en el mismo punto donde estaban en aquel instante, deseando pasar otro día tan diferente y especial como aquel.


	5. Capítulo IV

Se despertó antes que todos sus amigos. No era posible... ¿Cómo se había despertado él antes que Liam? ¿Había tomado alguna pastilla para dormir?. Miró el reloj y vio el motivo, eran las siete de la mañana. Conociéndoles, se despertarían a las 10 y correrían hacia el paseo marítimo. Intentó volver a dormir, pero le era imposible. A las siete y media salió de la cama y se movió silenciosamente desde la gran habitación que compartía con sus cuatro mejores amigos y bajó las escaleras, entrando a la cocina. Se preparó un té en silencio y automáticamente se fue a sentar en el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar de la casa. Encendió la televisión, pero al ver que sólo eran noticias decidió salir al jardín. El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, pero la humedad de la noche era presente. Aquel sería otro bonito día soleado para pasar en la playa.

Se sentó en la silla metálica del jardín, al lado de la pequeña mesa donde difícilmente cabían más de dos personas y dejó la taza apoyada en el borde. Notó como sus pantalones de pijama se mojaban, pero poco le importaba. Miró como el sol se alzaba mientras pensaba en el año que había vivido. Hacía mucho que no se paraba a pensar en su último año. Realmente no lo hacía desde que había roto con Hannah. _Hannah_. Su mirada azul se entristeció. La chica con la que había pasado su estancia en X Factor. Habían roto para que él pudiera centrarse en su carrera y porqué su relación ya no era lo mismo. No se veían todos los días, la había echado mucho de menos durante muchos días. Ella también por supuesto, pero cuando se veían no sentían aquellos fuegos artificiales que deberían sentir. Era complicado. Ni siquiera sabía porqué habían cortado. Mutuo acuerdo. Prefería ser amigo de Hannah que perderla. La conocía de toda la vida... antes de empezar a salir eran amigos. En resumen: era complicado.

Además de Hannah, el cd, el tour, el video... se había negado a hacer el solo con la modelo que el director del video quería que hiciera. No podía, le superaba. Adoraba a Hannah, no podía partirle el corazón. Ella parecía llevarlo bastante bien, ya había encontrado nueva compañera de piso en Londres y se ve que continuaba su vida con normalidad. Él tenía una fachada muy bien hecha, nadie podía permitirse tener a un Louis Tomlinson deprimido. Ni sus agentes ni sus amigos. Había llorado un día, y sólo con sus mejores amigos. Nadie más le había visto hundido. No quería que le vieran de aquella manera. Comiendo helado y viendo comedias románticas. Harry tenía la manía -o no tan manía- de utilizar métodos femeninos para superar depresiones. Y ahora con Liam hundido por Danielle, todos aquellos sentimientos estaban volviendo. Ni siquiera en Ibiza había podido olvidar a Hannah, por mucho que Stan le hubiera intentado animar.

Y ahora estaba allí, en aquel pequeño pueblo tomando té y viendo la salida del sol. Cuántas veces había llevado a Hannah a ver la salida del sol...

"Buenos días" -oyó una voz muy conocida detrás de él -"Sabes que cuando te despiertas, me despierto".

"Buenos días" -sonrió el, moviendo la silla hasta quedar a la misma altura que la otra silla del jardín. Su amigo se sentó a su lado y le robó un sorbo del té.

"Son las ocho y media" -comentó el moreno, con todos sus rizos despeinados -"Podrías volver a dormir y olvidarte de Hannah".

"Ni siquiera voy a preguntarte como lo sabes".

"Por qué una vez nos contasteis que un amigo acabo en el hospital por comer nueves, como el hermano de Audrey" -el chico le pasó un brazo por los hombros -"Es duro, pero estamos de vacaciones".

"Si fuera tan fácil".

"No te preocupes" -Harry le sonrió -"Recuerdo que me dijiste que ya no era lo mismo".

"No es lo mismo que antes" -afirmó Louis -"Pero igualmente es Hannah. Hasta tenemos combinación de nombre, Louannah".

"Y nosotros también tenemos, Larry" -los dos rieron -"Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos tomar caminos diferentes".

"¿Me estás dejando tú también, Harry?" -preguntó el castaño, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Eso nunca" -contestó su amigo, marcando cada una de las sílabas que decía -"Pero tenemos que continuar. Tienes que aceptar que ya no sois más Louannah, cuando lo hagas volvemos a hablar".

"Pero...".

"Nadie puede hacer que lo superes Lou" -contestó el chico volviendo a robar té a su amigo -"Es algo que tú solo tienes que hacer. Si pudiera te quitaría todo eso de aquí" -le señaló el corazón -"Pero no puedo, nadie puede".

Louis se quedó en silencio, agradeciendo cada una de las palabras de Harry. Realmente el chico sabía cómo se sentía en todo momento, era peor que su madre. Desde que se conocían habían conectado muy rápido, eran como hermanos.

"Y en serio, cuando puedas decirme a los ojos que ya no quieres ser Louannah sin mentirme, hablamos" -sonrió el chico mientras le levantaba. Al contrario que su amigo, no llevaba pantalones de pijama, tenía sus piernas mojadas por la humedad de la mañana.

"Y tenemos que juntar a Niall y a Audrey" -comentó Louis, cambiando de tema después de unos segundos en silencio. Odiaba que Harry le leyera como un libro abierto.

"Ni lo dudes, moreno" -rió el chico arrastrando a su amigo al interior de la casa. Mientras planeaban qué hacer para aislar a la pareja, Liam bajó medio dormido y fue directamente a prepararse su café matutino, sin escuchar a sus amigos. Los dos estaban acostumbrados al Liam dormido, ni siquiera Leona Lewis sería capaz de despertarlo sin su taza de café. Cuando Liam se sentó al lado de Louis y comenzó a beber, Niall apareció ya vestido y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Llevaba su teléfono en la mano y lo miraba cada diez segundos. Zayn siguió al rubio, medio dormido y en pijama.

El irlandés cogió leche de la nevera y se preparó un gran bol de cereales, y puso tostadas en la tostadora. Después de seis rondas de pan tostado y de preparar algunos sandwitches de jamón y queso y cogieron las últimas provisiones de galletas y patatas que había en la casa. Aquella tarde tendrían que ir a comprar pizzas, nachos y un poco de fruta. A las diez en punto salían los cinco amigos por la puerta, uno mucho más animado que los demás. El teléfono no se había separado de su mano. Cuando llegaban al punto de quedada, el teléfono del rubio sonó, haciendo que saltara de alegría. Pero le duró unos pocos segundos hasta que leyó el mensaje. Su cara se entristeció y Harry y Zayn le pasaron sus brazos por sus hombros, uno a cada lado. Audrey no podía ir, tenía que ir a recoger a su hermano y sus padres querían pasar el día en familia.

"Te ha enviado un _xoxo_ al final, a Lily sólo le envió _xxx_" -comentó Liam, intentando animarle -"Mañana la verás".

"No me afecta tanto" -contestó el chico intentando quitarle importancia, pero sabía que no había convencido a nadie. Se soltó del abrazo y caminó unos metros más adelante de ellos, quienes le miraban sonriendo. Los dos chicos del grupo que compartían inicial le miraban con un poco de envidia, ellos querían tener la cara de felicidad de Niall cuando recibía un mensaje de una chica. Los únicos que recibían eran los de sus madres.

"Creo que el pajarillo se nos ha enamorado" -sonrió Zayn.

"Y aquí tiene a cuatro cupidos perfectos" -rió Louis, si él no era feliz que como mínimo uno de sus amigos sí que lo fuera.

"Les doy semanas antes de que empiecen a salir" -anunció Liam -"A lo mejor dos y media...".

"Una" -canturrearon Louis y Harry a la vez.

"No saldrán este verano" -les contradijo Zayn -"No os olvidéis quien es él y quien es ella".

"Niall y Audrey, ahí llegamos".

"Me refiero que no sabemos si podrá soportar la presión de las fans" -todos cayeron en la cuenta. Eso es lo que le había pasado a Louis y a Zayn, aunque el chico de las pestañas lo había llevado mucho mejor que Louis -"Quién sabe... Depende de ellos. Aunque si tenéis algún plan me apunto".

"No dudes de unos expertos" -comentó Harry sonriendo. Louis continuaba la conversación, pero Hannah volvió a su mente. Se enfadó consigo mismo por haberse despertado y permitirse pensar en aquella chica. Liam captó sus pensamientos y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Últimamente y gracias a Danielle, aunque les molestara decirlo, los dos chicos habían pasado mucho más tiempo juntos. Corazones rotos, consuelo de tontos. Llegaron al punto de encuentro y se encontraron a Lily y Emma esperando a los demás. Lily iba sola, aunque estaba sentada en un banco al lado de Niall explicándole todo lo que Audrey le había contado. La verdad es que el plan familiar de Audrey le asustaba un poco, querían irse de barbacoa. Peter había accedido a ir con ellos, después de mil ruegos de Audrey y de James. Emma estaba sentada al otro lado de Niall y saludaba con la mano al grupo de chicos que se acercaban lentamente.

"Si nos evacuan por algún incendio, es culpa de James y Audrey" -aseguró la pelirroja a Niall cuando se formó el gran grupo -"Casi incendia el laboratorio de química hace tres años. Es malísima en ciencias".

"¿Y Norah y Dallas?" -preguntó Zayn, curioso por Norah. Le tenía una pregunta preparada.

"Ahora vienen" -sonrió Emma -"Nos acaban de llamar, han tenido un pequeño problema com la abuela de Dallas. Se ve que es un terremoto de mujer. Y su hermana pequeña quería venir...".

"Podría traer a _Niall_" -rió Zayn, cosa que ninguna otra persona del grupo entendió.

"¿Traerme? Pero si ya estoy aquí...".

"¡Perdón!" -exclamó una chica que acababa de llegar corriendo. Detrás de ella llegó su amiga, con el cabello recogido en una alta coleta -"Lo siento, _Niall_ nos ha seguido...".

"¡Qué yo estoy aquí!" -exclamó el irlandés.

"_Niall_ es mi perro, bueno el de la familia" -sonrió Dallas -"Mi hermana lo bautizó...".

"¿Comparto nombre con un perro?".

"Podría ser un gato, miralo de manera positva".

"¿Qué pasa con los gatos?" -preguntó Harry a la defensiva. Todos rieron y comenzaron el camino hacia la playa. Volvieron a colocarse en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, formando un círculo de toallas. La verdad es que les sobraron toallas, pero tampoco importó demasiado. Por primera vez en varios días, Niall sentía una necesidad hacia su teléfono muy importante. Mientras estaba en el agua, sonó. Al ver el nombre de Audrey, Zayn contestó ni corto ni perezoso.

"Buenos días Audrey" -saludó el chico -"Soy Zayn, Niall está en el agua".

"Oh" -contestó la chica por el otro lado de la linea.

"Si quieres lo llamo".

"Muchas gracias" -Zayn no podía ver a la chica pero sabía que estaba sonriendo. Le pasó el teléfono a Norah, quien se había quedado con Zayn y los dos estaban leyendo una revista de cotilleos.

"Soy Norah" -saludó la chica -"Lily nos ha contado lo de la barbacoa".

"Sí, estamos en el monte perdidos no sé donde" -contestó ella -"Mi padre está intentando encender el fuego con mi hermano y a mi me han encargado el coche mientras van a buscar leña. Me aburría y he decidido llamar".

"A Niall".

"A Niall".

"Es muy guapo" -comentó Norah -"Siento si me meto en medio, pero creo que hacéis buena pareja".

"No eres la primera que lo dice" -suspiró la castaña por el otro lado del teléfono.

"Por ahí viene el rubio" -sonrió Norah -"¿Mañana nos vemos?".

"Supongo" -contestó Audrey -"Mis padres salen mañana hacia Londres, pero no sé a que hora".

"Aunque sea quedamos por la tarde" -sonrió Norah mientras veía a Niall correr hacia ella empapado de agua -"Te dejo con Romeo, llámam-". Niall le quitó el teléfono de las manos torpemente mientras Zayn reía detrás de él.

"Hola" -saludó mientras se alejaba del moreno y la rubia -"¿Cómo está tu hermano?".

"Perfectamente" -contestó la chica sentándose en el asiento del piloto del coche -"Me aburría y te he llamado. ¿Estabas en el agua? Puedo llamar después...".

"¡No!" -exclamó el irlandés -"Estaba en ella agua pero puedo perder unos minutos". Los dos rieron. El mensaje de Niall a las ocho y media de la mañana le había alegrado el día. Sencillo pero perfecto. No podía creerse que esto le pasara a ella.

"Estoy sola" -comentó ella -"¿Qué tal ayer por la noche? ¿Alguna película?".

"Que va" -rió Niall -"Nos sentamos en el sofá y sencillamente no hicimos nada".

"Qué envidia" -sonrió ella desde en medio de los árboles. Odiaba el campo, los insectos... -"Mis padres llegaron a las once, por eso no te-os llamé" -la chica se corrigió, esperando que el irlandés no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero era demasiado tarde. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Todos sus amigos le observaban de lejos, sonriendo también.

"Son adorables juntos" -comentó Lily a Harry y Liam, mientras salían del agua.

"Somos cupido" -sonrió Harry -"Sí Liam, sabe que tenemos un plan para juntarlos".

"Vivo con ella" -Lily se encogió de hombros -"Realmente quería venir hoy a la playa...".

"Y quien no, con nosotros por aquí" -rió Harry, ganándose un golpe de Liam. El chico siempre intentaba mantener los pies en el suelo.

"No seas tan duro" -rió Lily -"Si alguien supiera que estáis por aquí, se llenaría de fans".

"Muchas gracias por no ponerlo en ningún sitio" -Liam le dio la mano a Lily, haciendo que la chica comenzara a gritar interiormente -"Significa mucho".

"De nada" -susurró Lily, sin voz. Los tres chicos se sentaron con Norah, Emma y Zayn. Dallas y Louis continuaban en el agua.

"¿Salimos?" -preguntó Louis, pero la chica negó con la cabeza, adoraba el mar.

"Se te ve apagado" -comentó la chica acercándose al chico, quien la miró alzando las cejas -"No sé, ayer se te veía más animado".

"Tengo sueño".

"Ya claro".

"No es nada importante" -comentó Louis -"Y ya he hablado de ello con Harry".

"Si quieres otra opinión, cuenta conmigo" -sonrió Dallas -"Nunca va mal hablar con desconocidos".

"¿Soy tan predecible?".

Dallas se encogió de hombros y le salpicó con agua. Antes de que se diera cuenta los dos estaban enfrascados en una guerra para ver quién ahogaba al otro primero. Dallas se subió a los hombros de Louis y fue entonces cuando se acabó la batalla. Louis cogía las manos de la chica para evitar que cayera mientras caminaban por el mar. Los dos saludaron a sus amigos, quienes les miraban y reían desde la arena.

"¿Qué estarán diciendo?" -preguntó Emma mirando a Niall, quien se había sentado en la orilla y reía abiertamente. El sonido de las olas no les dejaban oír lo que decía.

"Tenemos que juntarlos" -comentó Norah mientras abría la nevera que ella y Dallas habían traído, con refrescos y galletas caseras -"Son muy dulces".

"Tenemos que dejarles tiempo" -sugirió Lily -"Y si queréis me pasaré toda la noche susurrando al oído de Audrey que salga con él".

"Y nosotros con Niall" -rió Harry chocando su mano con una de la pelirroja, quien estaba estaba estirada boca abajo al lado de Liam, compartiendo un bol de galletitas saladas.

"Quiero escuchar esa conversación".

"Y quién no" -rió Liam -"Pero necesitan intimidad".

"Intimidad... está sobrevalorada".

Todos rieron por el comentario de Norah y comenzaron a jugar a cartas. Volvían a jugar a _el mentiroso_, el juego al que había jugado el día anterior. Louis y Dallas continuaban en el agua y el irlandés reía sobre unos gritos de Audrey sobre unos bichos que la estaban atacando.

"¡Odio los bichos! ¡La montaña!".

"Nunca podrás ir a Irlanda entonces" -comentó Niall, borrando su sonrisa durante unos segundos.

"Es diferente" -contestó ella -"Si voy a Irlanda tú vendrías conmigo y me enseñarías a evitarlos. O los matarías. Pero estoy sola, intentando correr alrededor de un coche mientras unos animales salvajes me están atacando".

"¿Te has planteado entrar en el coche?". El chico oyó como los crujidos de las ramas se aturaban y como una puerta se abría.

"Gracias".

"De nada" -sonrió él, mirando al horizonte -"¿Dónde están los demás? Creía que nos interrumpirían o te robarían el teléfono...".

"Jugando a cartas" -Niall rió -"Y Louis y Dallas en el agua".

"Tienes que enseñarme, en serio, soy malísima".

"Cuando quieras te doy clases particulares" -Audrey sonrió desde el asiento trasero de su coche. Sus padres estaban llegando y la saludaban desde la distancia.

"¿Qué te parece cuando mis padres se vayan?" -preguntó ella -"Podrías-iáis venir todos a casa un día, podríamos hacer una barbacoa".

"Sería increíble" -contestó el chico después de unos segundos. ¿Había dicho _podrías_, singular? ¿Audrey quería que fuera a su casa? ¿Quería ir a Irlanda? _Nunca entiendo las indirectas, tengo que hablar con Zayn_.

"_Audrey, deja ya a Lily y ven a ayudarnos"_ -una voz llegó a Niall, era la madre de Audrey. La chica resopló y habló al rubio -"Ya lo has oído, me secuestran otra vez. Lo siento".

"¡No te disculpes!".

"Odio estos días familiares, son raros" -susurró la chica, después de cerrar la puerta del coche y volver a caminar encima de hojas secas, que crujían y se rompían por sus pasos.

"¿Mañana nos vemos?".

"Sí" -afirmó ella, haciendo sonreír al chico como un tonto -"Espero que se vayan por la mañana, así podría ir a la playa...".

"Llámame cuando estés libre" -continuaba sonriendo.

"Llámame tú esta noche, porqué así me puedo escapar de sus garras".

Se despidieron rápidamente, ya que el hermano de Audrey la había cogido por la cintura y creía que la había tirado al suelo. El chico volvió al grupo con una sonrisa. Todos, al verlo, sonrieron y se lanzaron miradas llenas de significado, que Niall no entendió. Se estiró al lado de Harry, quien iba perdiendo al juego. Su amigo tenía las manos llenas de cartas, todas desordenadas.

"Niall amigo, ayúdame" -el castaño le pasó la mitad de las cartas -"Así te incorporas a la partida".

"¡Eso es trampa!" -exclamó Louis, quien tenía dos cartas -"Me niego. No, no y no".

"Pero tengo muchas" -se quejó el chico de ojos verdes -"Es injusto".

"Vamos, que te ayudo" -sonrió Niall comenzando a ordenar las cartas de su amigo. Como era de esperar, Louis ganó y se ganó un botellazo por parte de Harry, quien le miraba con una mirada de fingido odio. Segundos después estaban en el agua, intentado ahogarse entre ellos. Las chicas estaban a parte, excepto de Norah quien se quedó estirada al lado de Zayn, que la miraba con una sonrisa. Aquella chica le intrigaba, escondía un mundo en su interior. Quería conocerla.

"Me debes una respuesta" -sonrió él estirándose a su lado. La chica estaba tumbada boca abajo, enterrando su cabeza entre sus brazos. La rubia miró al chico directamente a los ojos, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

"Todavía no has preguntado".

"¿Estás saliendo ahora con alguien?".

"No" -contestó ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Te gusta alguien?".

"Es mi turno".

"¡Es injusto!" -se quejó el chico, haciendo reír a la chica -"Deberíamos cambiar las normas, dos o tres preguntas al día".

"Las normas son las normas" -el chico la miró directamente a sus claros ojos, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y desviara la mirada. Era muy dulce.

"Por favor Norah, otra pregunta".

La chica negó con la cabeza y apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos, en dirección al chico. Su cabello estaba suelto, iluminando su rostro. Tenía las mejillas rojas, no debido al chico, poco a poco había cogido un poco de color.

"¿Estás enamorado de alguien ahora mismo?"

"Podría decirse" -contestó Zayn con una sonrisa.

"Es una respuesta ambigua" -Norah le miró seria -"Tienes que ser más claro, sí o no".

"Una pregunta al día" -respondió el con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, deslumbrando a Norah -"Son las normas".

"¡No estoy diciendo eso!".

"Si mi respuesta es _podría decirse_, es _podría decirse_" -el chico estiró su mano hacia el rostro de la chica, golpeándole la nariz con la punta del dedo índice -"Deberías ponerte crema, te estás quemando".

"Gracias" -sonrió ella y se levantó, cogiendo su gran bolsa de la playa y sacando el bote de crema. Se extendió un poco por la cara, dejando un rastro en su mejilla. El chico sonrió y su mano derecha, delicadamente, le extendió la crema por la mejilla. Norah estaba encandilada por su belleza, el chico era perfecto. Sus largas pestañas y aquellos ojos oscuros destacaban con una sonrisa perlada. La piel morena del chico contrastaba mucho con la de la chica, blanca y con pecas.

"Lista" -sonrió él, haciendo que Norah volviera rápidamente a su posición inicial. Su cara quedó entre sus brazos y el chico vio como sus pies se movían al ritmo de la música que tenían puesta de fondo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, el chico se sentó al lado de la chica y le desabrochó la tira del bikini. Ella se sobresaltó, pero el chico le acarició la columna y susurró:

"Así no tendrás la marca" -comentó él y de repente, Norah notó la fría crema en su espalda y las manos del chico masajear su fina piel -"Tienes una fila de pecas... qué gracioso". Norah no dijo nada, sentía que le daría un infarto. Le estaba poniendo crema. Crema. Zayn. Crema. Su cerebro no podía procesar tanta información. Tanta información tan _sexy_ como aquella. El chico, por el contrario, notó la mirada de Liam en su nuca. Se giró y vio al susodicho con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ignoró aquella mirada y se centró en la chica, le intrigaba. Quería que llegara el día siguiente para poder realizar otra pregunta. Aunque no quería que acabara aquel momento. _Malditas contradicciones_.

En el mar, Harry y Louis tenían su propia guerra personal. Lily, Emma y Dallas sonreían ante la escena. Niall acababa de subir a los hombros de Liam, haciendo tonterías. Emma miró hacia las toallas y se encontró a Zayn casi encima de Norah, quien no se movía. La castaña señaló a las otras dos la escena y las tres sonrieron como unas tontas.

"Lo que siento es envidia" -comentó Lily -"Yo quiero que me ponga crema".

"Liam te ha cogido la mano" -contestó Dallas rápidamente, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara -"Que lo he visto".

"¡¿Qué?" -Emma miró a las dos chicas con la mandíbula abierta -"¡Yo no lo he visto!".

"Habló la que tuvo una cita con Harry" -Dallas le lanzó un poco de agua, haciendo reír a la chica.

"Pero no pasó nada" -contestó ella -"Estaba tan en shock que no pude reaccionar".

"Normal" -contestó Lily -"Si Harry Styles me pide una cita, me desmayo".

"¿Y si te la pide Liam?".

"También" -contestó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros y riendo con las otras dos chicas. Eran totalmente desconocidas pero parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida. Por primera vez en todo el día, podían _fangirlear_ sin miedo a que las juzgaran; se encontraban en la misma situación. Estaban en la playa con _One Direction_.

"¿Y alguien sabe qué le pasa a Louis?" -preguntó de repente Emma -"Eh, ¿Dallas?".

"Está raro" -contestó la rubia mientras se mojaba la cabeza -"Pero ni idea, no me ha dicho nada. Además, tampoco nos conocemos de toda la vida... Ojalá".

Niall salió del agua y fue con Zayn y Norah, quienes estaban escuchando música en silencio. Liam se acercó a las chicas, quienes cambiaron de tema radicalmente. Sabían disimular, aunque el castaño sospechó del tema incoherente de conversación. _¿Por qué hablaban de restaurantes de comida rápida?_

"¿Cómo estáis?".

"Perfectamente" -contestó Lily -"¿Por qué ha salido Niall?".

"Iba a mirar el teléfono" -sonrió el chico -"Qué raro".

"Son adorables" -comentó Dallas juntando las manos y aplaudiendo animandamente -"En serio, son adorables".

"Yo quiero eso" -comentó Lily inconscientemente -"Son ideales...".

"Sólo tienes que esperar" -Liam le sonrió, haciendo que Dallas y Emma comenzaran a gritar en su interior. Liam le había lanzado una indirecta a Lily -"Seguro que el chico ideal está a punto de llegar".

"Espero que tengas razón" -contestó ella, sin entender la indirecta. Dallas abrió la boca unos centímetros y Emma puso los ojos en blanco. Un minuto después, el chico y Emma salían del agua, mientras que Dallas se quedaba gritando a Lily la indirecta de Liam. La chica era realmente lenta con las indirectas. Audrey siempre estaba allí para traducírselas, pero al no estar agradeció la ayuda de Dallas con toda su alma. ¿Realmente Liam le había lanzado _AQUELLA_ indirecta?

"No puede ser..." -la pelirroja balbuceaba -"No puede ser. Liam _Payne_ no me puede haber dicho eso. No puede ser...".

"Pelirroja, esa autoestima" -sonrió la rubia -"Liam es adorable. Aunque tiene novia. Deberías dejar claro que no quieres nada serio mientras esté con Danielle".

"Pero... ¡Es Liam James Payne! ¡Sí que quiero algo con él! ¡Aunque tenga novia!".

"Pero él no debe saberlo" -sonrió ella -"Si de verdad quiere estar contigo... ¿Pero qué-" -La chica no pudo continuar hablando ya que alguien cogió a Lily de la cintura y la arrastró en otra dirección, poniéndola delante de él. _¿Por qué Louis le hacía eso a Lily? ¿Por qué no se lo había a ella? ¿Por __qué quería que Louis la usara de escudo?_

"¿Qué pasa?" -perguntó la pelirroja, pero de repente vio a Harry delante de ella, con el cabello despeinado y los ojos con un brillo especial. _No puede ser real, soy el escudo entre Harry y Louis. Mi vida es perfecta_.

"Lou, deja a Lily en paz" -_Me encanta como pronuncia mi nombre._

"Ni en broma" -contestó el chico, quien la sujetaba por los brazos. Notaba su espalda en el cuerpo de Louis, quería desmayarse. Le costaba respirar. Era demasiado perfecto. Ni en sus sueños ocurrían esas cosas. Ni en el mismísimo cielo. _Qué abdominales..._ Esta vez dejó que su mente vagara por mundo ideales mientras noraba que Louis la arrastraba hacia atrás. De repente, notó que la empujaban hacia delante, chocando con Harry. El chico había avanzado hacia su amigo, quien había huído hacia Dallas, que miraba la escena unos metros alejada. La pelirroja y el ojiverde chocaron, provocando que Lily perdiera el equilibrio y tropezara. Estaban en una zona de la playa donde el agua les llegaba por la cintura, por lo que más que nadar, caminaban por el agua.

"¡Lo siento!" -exclamó el chico, cogiéndola en brazos -"El idiota de Lou... ¿Estás bien?".

"Sí" -susurró Lily, en shock. Primero aquello y ahora Harry. Tenía que comenzar a ser inmune a aquellos chicos... Era imposible, nunca lo sería.

"Menos mal" -comentó él, con una de sus sonrisas que quitaban alientos -"Tengo que ahogar a Lou, después te invito a un helado para compensarlo".

"No ha-" -pero antes de que pudiera acabar Harry salió corriendo hacia su amigo, quien tenía a Dallas de escudo. La pelirroja sonrió a su amiga, quien se sentía como ella hacía unos quince segundos. La rubia estaba, literalmente, entre los brazos de Louis, quien la abrazaba por detrás. Notaba sus músculos en la espalda, pensaba que iba a morir de felicidad. Aquello no estaba planeado. Pero le importaba bien poco, _lo mejor siempre es lo improvisado_. _Ojalá todo lo que se improvisara acabara así..._

"Eres un tramposo Tomlinson" -amenazó Harry llegando al lado de los dos chicos. Louis retrocedía poco a poco, arrastrando a Dallas con él. La chica no iba a quejarse, su sonrisa de felicidad la delataba -"Y deja a Dallas, que parece que quiere desmayarse".

"¡No es verdad!" -exclamó a la defensiva la chica, sonrojándose. Louis en un momento de distracción de la chica le pasó los brazos por la cintura llevándola hacia la orilla. Harry les seguía con cierta distancia, esperando a que el chico dejara a la chica y saliera corriendo hacia la arena. Aunque ese momento parecía alargarse.

"Ni se te ocurra moverte" -le susurró Louis al oído -"Harry odia que use a rehenes, nunca me ataca de esta manera".

"Pero has comenzado tú" -Dallas le contestó con otro susurro.

"Ya, pero esa no es la cuestión" -sonrió él, soplando en el oído de la chica, haciendo en un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

"No seas tramposo" -Harry se acercó rápidamente. El agua les llegaba por los tobillos, pero continuaban caminando hacia atrás, al menos Louis y Dallas -"Suéltala y enfréntate a mí como un hombre, moreno".

"Ni en broma" -rió él -"Eres peligroso Styles".

"Gracias" -rió el ojiverde -"Pero deja ya a Dallas...".

"No soy tonto" -contestó mientras llegaban a las toallas -"Eres más alto que yo, por lo que corres más... Aunque tengo que decir que mis músculos son mejores".

"Permita que lo discuta" -le cortó Harry. Louis se situó en su toalla, con Dallas aún en sus brazos. Todos los demás miraban la escena divertidos, especialmente Norah. No sabía cómo lo había hecho Dallas, pero estar en medio de aquellos dos chicos en bañador y acabados de salir del agua y no haberse desmayado, merecía un monumento.

"No nos vas a mover" -Louis se sentó en su toalla, arrastrando a Dallas con él. La chica acabó sentada entre sus piernas y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Lily miraba la escena desde la orilla, quitándose el exceso de agua. Todos los demás miraban divertidos la escena, eran como niños pequeños.

"Eres un cobarde" -Harry entrecerró los ojos y le señaló con el dedo índice. El moreno sonrió inocentemente y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia, quien todavía estaba acostumbrándose a estar tan cerca de alguien tan _hfiosdhgsdio_ como Louis. Norah conocía exactamente cuales eran los pensamientos de su amiga. Sonreía por ella, aquello era justo lo que necesitaba después de Henry. El muy idiota. Dejarla por otra. Idiota.

"Te puedes vengar igual" -Harry acababa de volver a la orilla con la mirada pensativa, para juntarse con la pelirroja -"Puedes tirarle agua cuando no esté pendiente de ti".

El chico se giró y se encontró con la azul mirada de Louis en él. El chico le saludó con la mano y una amplia sonrisa. Harry le dio la espalda y sonrió a la pelirroja.

"Podrías ayudarme" -sonrió él, aunque cambió de opinión a los pocos segundos -"Mejor no, no vaya a ser que Louis la coja contigo... Es como un niño pequeño".

"Habló míster maduro 2011" -rió Lily, que se ganó una salpicada del moreno. Aquella pequeña batalla acabó a los pocos segundos, cuando Niall arrastró a los dos ojiverdes desde la orilla para comer. Todo el mundo había traído mucha comida, aunque poca sobró. Los días de playa cansaban mucho y Niall comió en nombre de Audrey, de espíritu presente. Después de comer abrieron la única sombrilla que tenían y Norah, Zayn, Emma y Niall se escondieron debajo, los ojiverdes y Liam se tumbaron a tomar el sol, mientras que Louis y Dallas fueron a caminar por la orilla del mar. Caminaban en silencio, mientras el agua les mojaban los pies. Louis pensó en aquel pequeño pueblo, la playa estaba casi vacía, sólo había algunos ancianos y algunas familias con niños pequeños; pero parecía que no hubiera más adolescentes. Increíble. Todos deberían estar en las piscinas de sus casas. _Hannah tiene piscina en su casa_. Otra vez, volvía a sus pensamientos. Odiaba aquello. ¿Cómo podía volver una y otra vez a pensar en la chica?

"Alegra esa cara" -Louis se giró y vio a Dallas a su lado -"Deja las preocupaciones a un lado y disfruta del momento".

"¿Por qué soy tan predecible?".

"Eres como un libro abierto" -rió Dallas -"Me refiero a que eres muy expresivo. Si estás contesto, sonríes. Si no, pones cara seria".

"No sé si eso es bueno" -comentó Louis serio. Había dejado de mirar a la chica y miró al horizonte. El mar, tan tranquilo que asustaba.

"Haces el trabajo a los psicólogos más fácil" -rió ella -"Pero tranquilo. No creo que desde este pueblo puedas arreglar algo".

Louis asintió. La chica tenía razón, no tenía sentido pensar en Hannah, quien estaría en Doncaster o en casa de sus abuelos. Odiaba conocer tan bien a alguien, sabía que estaría pasando unos días tranquila; seguramente con Amanda.

"Hannah... ¡No me la saco de la cabeza!".

Dallas miró al chico, quien se estaba peinando -"Salisteis durante un año... Sólo necesitas tiempo".

"Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo...".

"A mi me dejaron en abril por otra" -comentó Dallas, seria. Louis la miró a los ojos, no tenía ni idea. Nadie lo sabía -"No quiero que me afecte más... No merece la pena. Él está de vacaciones en Brighton y yo estoy aquí. No puedo hacer nada... Sólo enfadarme".

"Lo siento".

"No te preocupes" -sonrió ella, melancólica -"Estaba muy, pero muy enamorada. Me dejó por otra más alta, guapa y morena" -la chica le acarició el brazo -"Pero no quiero volver con él, me rompió el corazón. Tú has dejado a Hannah porqué querías centrarte...".

"No era lo mismo" -contestó él, sincerándose por primera vez con alguien que no fueran sus amigos -"¿Sabes esos fuegos artificiales que se siente al ver a la otra persona?" -la rubia asintió -"Se han perdido. No los sentía. Ni Hannah".

"Pero la quieres".

"Por supuesto. Es Hannah. ¡Somos Louannah!".

"Por ejemplo, si veo a Henry todavía siento los fuegos artificiales" -Dallas se sentó en la orilla y segundos después Louis la imitó. El sol les iluminaba y calentaba.

"Ven aquí rizitos" -el chico ojiazul le pasó un brazo por los hombros -"No te deprimas. Si te dejó por otra es que es imbécil... No quererte...".

"Como mínimo no me engañó" -sonrió Dallas -"Me dejó y a la semana siguiente tenía a otra".

"Idiota".

"Lo sé".

El chico, sin saber qué más decir para reconfortar a la chica, apoyó su cabeza en la de la chica, que descansaba en su hombro. Los minutos pasaron y los dos escuchaban el romper de las olas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los dos necesitaban aquella charla, y sabían que no había acabado.

"¿Sabes si tiene a otro?".

"Sí" -contestó Louis, tristemente -"No están saliendo, pero le lanza indirectas y Hannah no es tonta".

"Idiota".

"Lo sé".

Más silencio. Se entendían con él. Necesitaban hablar de aquello con alguien que les comprendiera. Alguien a quien le hubieran roto el corazón y no continuara enamorado al cien por cien con la otra persona. Por eso Liam no le entendía. Si Danielle volvía con un lo siento, Liam la perdonaría. Era demasiado bueno con la gente. Hacía tres semanas que había roto con la bailarina, lo tenía muy reciente.

"Y el tal Henry... ¿Es guapo?".

Dallas rió ante la pregunta del chico -"Para mí mucho, pero es un idiota. No soy la primera a la que se lo hace... aunque salimos durante cinco meses".

"En serio, no sé cómo es la otra, pero seguro que es operada" -el chico jugó con uno de sus rizos, todavía no habían cambiado de posición -"Deberíamos hacer algo para que se de cuenta de lo que ha perdido".

"Da igual, no merece la pena" -comentó Dallas -"Sólo quiero olvidarle".

"No digas tonterías" -Louis se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos -"Él te dejó, por otra. Tienes que vengarte. Como Taylor Swift en la canción esa...".

"¿Te gusta Taylor?".

"A mi hermana" -sonrió él -"Todo el día escuchándola... al final te aprendes el cd entero".

"Qué adorable" -Dallas le abrazó y unos minutos después continuaron caminando por la orilla. Llegaron al final de la playa y decidieron volver con sus amigos, pasando por el agua antes de llegar al grupo de toallas. Los chicos se encontraron a Harry y Liam dormidos, Lily leyendo una revista con Emma unos metros alejadas, leyendo los divertidos comentarios sobre la ropa de las famosas y a Niall, Zayn y Norah jugando a las palas en la orilla. Dallas se acercó a las dos chicas y se sentó con ellas, mientras que Louis se quedaba de pie al lado de sus dos amigos, pensando en cómo despertarles. Un minuto después, Liam y Harry corrían detrás de su amigo quien reía a carcajadas. Les había tirado un cubo de agua encima. Todos miraron la escena divertidos, Louis nunca cambiaría -y nadie quería que lo hiciera.

Las horas pasaron y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, el sol se estaba poniendo. Otro día había llegado a su fin.

"Mañana tengo que cuidar de mi hermana" -comentó Dallas mientras se despedían -"La pequeña diablillo no quiere ir de excursión con mis padres".

"No te preocupes" -comentó Louis -"Puedes traerla a la playa".

Dallas y Norah comenzaron a reír ante el comentario del castaño, como se notaba que no conocían a la pequeña Taylor. Aquella pequeña copia de su hermana mayor pero con los ojos azules estaba realmente obsesionada con ellos. Doce años, pero apuntaba maneras. Había bautizado a su perro _Niall_ por Niall. Y estaba convenciendo a sus padres para que le compraran un gato y llamarle _Harry_. Las dos se querían con locura, pero peleaban bastante. La pequeña se empeñaba en quitarle la ropa a su hermana, aunque fuera más alta que ella.

"No la conoces" -contestó ella -"Si os ve, se muere. Pero literalmente".

"Lo superará" -rió Liam -"Aquí nuestra Lily no reaccionó al verme en Londres".

"Es culpa de Audrey" -susurró la chica, sonrojándose cuando Liam le pasó un brazo por los hombros -"No me avisó, yo estaba tan tranquila comiéndome mi helado...".

"Mi hermana se muere, la conozco" -Dallas miró a los chicos mientras caminaba hacia atrás para poder verles a todos -"Debería conseguirle un autógrafo vuestro y ver qué pasa...".

"Cuando quieras" -rió Zayn al lado de Norah y Harry -"¿Tenéis papel?".

Todos negaron con la cabeza y se sentaron en el paseo marítimo, discutiendo lo que harían el próximo día. Al final decidieron que se llamarían unas horas más tarde para ver qué harían, ya que sin saber qué pasaba con Audrey y con Dallas y Norah fuera de juego, no podían decidir nada. Se despidieron y se separaron en diferentes direcciones. Emma y Lily vivían a dos calles de distancia, por lo que caminaban juntas comentando algunos de los cotilleos que habían leído en alguna revista. La pelirroja llegó a su calle y vio a una familia bajar de un coche. A lo lejos vio a Peter saludándola y a Audrey caminar hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

"Sálvame de ellos Lils, no puedo más" -la chica la abrazó y rió -"Unos bichos me han atacado, mi hermano me ha tirado en un río y Alan quiere que James y yo pasemos unos días en Manchester con su novia, la estirada".

"Pero si te cae Stacey".

"¡Pero no su familia!" -exclamó ella -"Odio a su hermana, la perfecta Hilary. Por favor, dime que tenemos planes para todo el año".

"Mañana ni Dallas ni Norah pueden quedar..." -comentó la pelirroja -"Pero podemos quedar con Emma, creo que su amiga Megan llega esta noche".

"¿Y con los chicos?".

"Tenemos que hablar" -sonrió la pelirroja como una tonta -"Han pasado _taaaaantas_ cosas".

Antes de que la castaña pudiera gritar, Lily le tapó la boca y la arrastró hacia el coche donde Alan se despedía. Los padres de la castaña abrazaron a su hijo mayor. James y Peter fueron directamente a la cocina, a comer algo, seguidos de las dos chicas. Después de una ensalada, las chicas subieron hacia su habitación. Las paredes eran de color azul y había dos camas, una enfrente de la otra. La casa tenía habitaciones de sobra, pero habían preferido compartir una para poder hablar hasta tarde por la noche. Audrey fue a bañarse después de Lily, quien quería quitarse toda la arena del día. Comenzaba a ponerse algo morena, pero nada en comparación a Audrey o Emma, quienes ya tenían un color caramelo muy bonito.

"Tienes que contarme _qué_ ha pasado hoy" -Audrey se sentó mientras se peinaba su cabello. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de su hermano para dormir. Eran las nueve y diez y las dos chicas estaban en la habitación con la puerta cerrada, para poder tener algo de intimidad.

"¡Liam me ha dado la mano!" -exclamó ella, gritando de felicidad. Segundos después estaba diciendo incoherencias y Audrey intentando tranquilizarla. La pelirroja le contó a su amiga _todo_ lo que había pasado, desde la sonrisa de Niall con su llamada -a lo que la chica se sonrojó levemente -hasta el paseo por la playa de Dallas y Louis. Media hora más tarde, los dos teléfonos de las chicas comenzaron a sonar a la vez.

"Harry".

"Norah" -Audrey sonrió a su amiga -"¿Por qué te tienen que llamar los chicos guapos a ti? ¿Qué le he hecho a _Murphy_?".

"Disculpa _Miss Horan_" -la picó ella, recibiendo un golpe por parte de su amiga y contestó a la llamada del chico -"Hola Harry".

"Buenas noches pelirroja".

"¿Planes para mañana?".

Lily se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras que Audrey salía de la habitación. Norah llamaba a Audrey para poder sacarle un poco de información sobre Niall, a lo que la chica intentaba evitar con respuestas ambiguas, que ni siquiera Lily entendía. Aunque Lily era lenta para muchas cosas. Igual que Niall, quien estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa donde los cinco chicos de la famosa banda de música compartían en el pequeño pueblo costero de Milford On Sea. Zayn estaba sentado a su lado y entre los dos intentaban analizar la conversación con Audrey. Louis, Harry y Liam estaban al teléfono, cada uno en una parte diferente de la casa.

"Primero dice que quiere ir a Irlanda conmigo y después quiere que le enseñe a jugar a cartas".

"Creo que eres la única persona del planeta que no entiende las indirectas Niall" -rió el moreno, robándole un trozo de verdura de su plato -"¿Cómo habéis quedado mañana?".

"No hemos quedado, tengo que llamarla".

"¿A qué esperas tonto?" -Zayn le robó el plato de comida y lo levantó del sofá, empujándole hacia la mesa donde descansaban los dos teléfonos que no estaban siendo utilizados -"Llámala e invítala a tomar algo por la tarde. Como ni Dallas ni Norah pueden quedar... Y la amiga de Emma llega mañana; será mejor que hagamos pequeños grupos".

"Tú quieres quedar con Norah, no lo niegues" -rió Niall desbloqueando su iPhone -"Deberías llamarla, a lo mejor podríais quedar por la noche".

El chico rió y vio a su amigo salir al jardín, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por las escaleras bajaba Harry despreocupado y sin camiseta; como el 99% de las veces. Se sentó el el sofá y se acabó el plato de comida de Niall, quien reía en el jardín. De repente, el teléfono del ojiverde comenzó a sonar.

_Boo bear_.

"¡Louis!" -gritó él -"¡¿Dónde estás?".

"¡Arriba!" -contestó el chico, mientras el teléfono dejaba de sonar.

"¡¿Qué quieres?".

"¡Comida!".

"¡En la cocina tenemos las sobras de la cena de Niall!".

"¡¿Hay pizza?".

"¡Podemos llamar!".

"¿Alguien me dice porqué estáis gritando?" -Liam apareció por la puerta de la cocina, mirando a Harry con una mirada seria -"Intento escuchar a Niall y no me dejáis".

"¡Estás espiando a Niall!" -exclamó Louis apareciendo por las escaleras -"¡Eso está mal, Liam!".

"¡Shhh!" -el chico arrastró a Louis y Harry con él a la puerta del jardín, donde podían a Niall reír y contestar al aparato que tenía en su oído. _El cd de The Coronas saldrá por noviembre o diciembre... Deberíamos ir al concierto_. Todos sonrieron, los dos chicos eran muy dulces juntos. _¡Genial! Podríamos ir al de Londres y Dublín..._

Todos sonreían, Niall era muy inocente en temas de relaciones. Sí, podía estar con una chica, pero nunca había tenido una relación seria que implicara algo de esfuerzo por la otra persona como pensar en citas sorpresa o retos para impresionarla. Siempre había utilizado la imagen dulce de niño bueno y siempre le había funcionado. Pero con Audrey no. Lo sabía porqué después del primer día en la playa, la chica no había caído rendida a sus pies. Era amable con todos y no dudaba en abrazarle en público. Pero también abrazaba a cualquiera que fuera dulce y amable con ella, como Zayn o Liam.

Zayn se unió al grupo unos minutos después, cuando Norah le había prometido que aunque no se vieran le contestaría una pregunta. Le intrigaba aquella chica, quería saber cosas de ella. Tenía que pensar una pregunta para el día siguiente, alguna interesante y que le respondiera dudas de la rubia. El rubio se giró y vio a sus amigos, quienes le sonrieron inocentemente y entraron a la casa. Treinta segundos después el irlandés entró a la cocina sonriendo, aunque intentando parecer enfadado con los cuatro chicos. No lo consiguió y acabó sentado al lado de Louis comiendo una tarrina de helado de chocolate mientras miraban una película. Ninguno de aquellos sabían que acabarían ellos solos al día siguiente, ya que nadie podía quedar con ellos. Aprovecharon el día para relajarse con la tabla de surf y con la guitarra que Harry había comprado por veinte libras en Londres antes de irse de vacaciones.


	6. Capítulo V

"El miércoles mi hermano se va a Londres" -comentó Audrey mientras mordía una zanahoria -"Podríamos hacer una barbacoa".

"¡Genial!" -exclamó Dallas -"Me encantan las barbacoas".

"Podríamos llamarles" -continuó Lily -"Será divertido".

"Ahora se le llama divertido" -comentó Emma levantando las cejas -"Me pido a Liam".

"¡Eh!" -exclamó Lily, haciendo que todas las chicas rieran. Hacía dos días que no habían podido quedar todos juntos. Los padres de Audrey se habían ido aquella mañana a primera hora y Megan había llegado el día anterior a primera hora de la mañana. Las seis chicas estaban sentadas en el jardín de la casa de la abuela de Dallas, tomando limonada y disfrutando del sol en la piscina de la casa. Emily, la hermana de Emma había sido invitada y estaba hablando con Taylor, la hermana de Dallas. Parecían llevarse bien, sobretodo porqué no paraban de hablar de todos los grupos de música por los que compartían afición.

"A ver, hay cinco chicos guapísimos disponibles" -continuó Emma -"Niall no cuenta, porqué es para Audrey". La castaña ignoró el comentario -"Zayn es para Norah, no sé que os lleváis entre manos, pero tampoco está disponible. Lo que nos deja a Louis, Harry y Liam".

"Es injusto" -comentó Audrey y Norah asintió -"Y si me pido a Louis, ¿qué?".

"Entonces yo me quedo a Niall" -la picó Lily, ganándose que la chica le tirara un hielo de su vaso.

"Ya te gustaría pelirroja".

"Quedan tres y somos cuatro" -Norah miró a Megan, la chica rubia las miraba con una sonrisa -"Pero al no conocerles...".

"Que decidan ellos" -todas miraron a Dallas -"Liam tiene novia, por lo que quedan dos".

"¡Harry!" -exclamaron Emma y Lily a la vez, provocando la risa en el grupo de chicas. Se habían pasado dos horas hablando de la suerte que tenían, conocer a _One Direction_. Todas necesitaban esa sesión de _fangirleo_ con las demás. Parecía mentira que su fanatismo las hubiera hecho amigas. Habían quedado dos días seguidos para disfrutar de la piscina de Dallas y Norah, quienes tenían que cuidar de Taylor mientras sus abuelos habían vuelto a Londres durante unos días para ir al médico. Emma había sido _castigada_ con cuidar a Emily y Lily tenía la suerte de que James y Peter se llevaran tan bien. Aunque los dos días que James se iría a Londres -miércoles y jueves- ella y Audrey tendrían que quedarse con él.

"Qué pena, me quedaré con Louis" -rió Dallas -"Pero que sepáis que no os podéis pedir a Harry... Es ilegal".

"Audrey... ¿Al final qué pasa con Olly?" -preguntó Lily de repente. Se acababa de acordar del chico y por la cara de Audrey, ella también. Había estado viviendo en su mundo ideal y había olvidado al castaño de ojos azules.

"Está en París" -recordó ella -"Creo que vuelve el jueves a Londres... me llamará cuando vuelva".

"Niall está disponible" -canturreó Emma, ganándose una mirada asesina de Audrey -"Tranquila, era broma".

"No estoy saliendo con Olly, que quede claro" -la chica se levantó, dispuesta a ir a la piscina -"Sólo hemos tenido dos citas formales".

"Y cinco informales" -rió Lily. La pobre Audrey estaba en un dilema. Tenía a Olly, con el que tenía una relación no definida y estaba Niall, que literalmente le encantaba. El chico era adorable y tenían muchas en común. Qué decir que además era _ajdiksof_.

"Ya basta de mi dilema" -anunció Audrey -"Ya pensaré sobre eso después, ahora quiero bañarme en la piscina tranq-" -pero la chica nunca pudo acabar aquella palabra, porqué su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se acercó a la mesa y todas la miraron con una mirada cómplice. Al coger el aparato, Emma le guiñó el ojo y la chica comprendió el porqué: _Niall_.

"Os odio" -susurró la chica antes de contestar y alejarse unos metros hasta la orilla de la piscina. Emily y Taylor estaban en el interior, pero en el otro extremo. Al ver a las otras chicas sonreír y chocar las manos, sospecharon que tramaban algo; pero continuaron en su tónica de relajarse, criticar a sus hermanas y adorar a _One Direction_.

"Olly es muy buen chico, pero pega más con Niall" -afirmó Lily, sin dejar nada que discutir. Un segundo después cambiaron de tema de conversación, centrándose en cómo harían la barbacoa. Sería en casa de Lily y Audrey, ya que estaría libre de adultos. Habían propuesto llevar a sus hermanos, aunque Dallas tenía que preparar mentalmente a su hermana. Y convencerla de que no lo pusiera en todas las redes sociales existentes y por existir. Aunque si se lo pedían los chicos seguiría las órdenes al pie de la letra, igual que Emily. Comprarían carne, ensalada y Dallas prometió cocinas cookies caseros. Audrey volvió al grupo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se sentó tarareando una canción.

"¿Y esa cara de felicidad?".

"Norah, me debes la vida" -contestó Audrey mirando a la rubia -"Tienes una cita con Zayn". -Todas abrieron los ojos y la rubia abrió la mandíbula unos centímetros -"Es una cita doble, en realidad tú tienes una cita, yo no" -se corrigió Audrey -"Zayn, Niall, tú y yo. Esta tarde a las siete y media en el paseo marítimo".

Después de la bomba de información, el tema de conversación se centró en aquella tarde y el próximo miércoles. Era lunes y la organizarían para el miércoles por la noche. A las doce y media comenzaron a recoger las cosas para preparar la comida para ocho personas. Un gran bol de pasta con salsa de tomate y queso. Fácil y bueno. Unas horas después Audrey fue a su casa para prepararse, con Lily y Emma detrás de ella dando opiniones sobre todo lo que había la chica. La castaña no pudo escoger ni siquiera su atuendo, que las dos chicas escogieron al más mínimo detalle. Pantalones cortos crudos, camiseta azul -a juego con los ojos del chico -y una chaqueta azul oscura. Toms para sus pies y un bonito bolso azul que Lily se había comprado en las rebajas de invierno. A las siete menos diez Dallas y Norah aparecieron por la puerta. La primera no vestía nada especial -Toms, camiseta blanca y pantalones marrones-, pero Norah en cambio llevaba un bonito vestido negro con estampado de flores y unas bonitas sandalias a juego.

"Qué guapas" -exclamó Lily con estilo de madre orgullosa -"Ahora vamos a sacaros una foto".

"¿Foto?".

"Hay que recordar el momento" -anunció Emma, con la cámara de Audrey en la mano -"No todos los días dos amigas tienen una cita con _One Direction_".

Las dos sonrieron a la cámara y Lily apetó el botón unas cuantas veces. Unos minutos después las dos chicas salieron de la casa, dejando a sus amigas con una sonrisa en el rostro. El teléfono de Emma sonó y sin mirar quien era contestó.

"Hola".

"Zayn y Niall ya han salido hacia su cita doble" -la voz de Liam inundó el oído de Emma, haciendo que sonriera tontamente -"¿Tenéis planes?".

"La verdad es que no" -contestó ella mirando a sus amigas -"Estamos en casa de Lily, creo que íbamos a ver una película".

"¿Os importaría que fuéramos?".

Emma miró a Lily, después a Megan y a Dallas, y después miró a Lily otra vez.

"Claro que sí" -contestó Emma -"Cuando queráis. Vivo a dos calles de Lily, Harry sabrá llegar".

"¿Así que Harry sabrá llegar?".

"Me acompañó la otra noche" -explicó Emma rápidamente -"Sino es muy fácil, sigues el paseo marítimo y llegas a la calle mayor... de allí dos calles a la izquierda y llegas a la calle de Lily. Mejor os vamos a buscar a Sainsbury's".

"Gracias" -unas contestaciones más y colgaron. Emma se puso a saltar dando saltitos en el pasillo, mientras todas intentaban sacarle alguna respuesta.

"En media hora hemos quedado en Sainsbury's" -sonrió ella -"_Todos_ van a venir a ver una película".

"Un momento" -Lily tardó unos segundos en asimilar la información -"¿Vendrán aquí?".

Emma asintió y la pelirroja subió corriendo las escaleras. Bajó a los pocos segundos con sus zapatos, lista para ir a Sainbury's. Todas rieron ante la pelirroja, realmente era única. Al final decidieron que Emma y Lily se quedaran en casa, mientras que Megan y Dallas iban a Sainsbury's. Las dos chicas recogieron la casa en cinco minutos y seleccionaron las pocas películas que Audrey y Lily habían llevado al pueblo. La mayoría eran de Audrey Hepburn, amor o de actores guapos como _Logan Lerman_ -traídas por Lily. Encontraron una de las muchas películas de Saw del hermano de Audrey, quien se había llevado a James de excursión a la montaña y no volverían hasta muy entrada la noche. También encontraron las seis películas de Star Wars de Peter. Las dejaron en la mesita del salón y colocaron los sofás en posición estratégica para poder ver la televisión. Colocaron unos cojines en el suelo, no cabían todos en los sofás. Cuando estuvieron listas se sentaron el el sofá, comentando cómo se sentarían. El gran dilema llegó cuando llamaron a la puerta. Emma se levantó rápidamente y fue a abrir la puerta. Lily intentó calmarse y se dio cuenta que necesitaba a Audrey para que la bajara a la tierra. Seguro que haría el imbécil delante de ellos, se conocía. Unos segundos después el salón estaba lleno de gente. Los chicos habían traído una bolsa llena de patatas, palomitas y bebida.

"Podemos escoger" -sonrió Lily -"Audrey Hepburn, de amor o Saw III".

"Saw III" -contestó Louis cogiendo la película y sentándose en medio de un sofá -"No más discusiones".

"De miedo no" -mururó Megan, quien ya había sido presentada al grupo de chicos. La verdad es que ella era fan, pero no tanto como las otras chicas. Les gustaba su música, pero tenía novio. Mike Thomas, el chica que iba a su misma clase y que se había declarado el último día de clase. Lily y Liam fueron a la cocina a preparar las palomitas en el microondas mientras los demás se acomodaban en los sofás.

"Gracias por acceder a que vengamos" -sonrió Liam mientras cerraba la puerta del microondas blanco -"Sin Zayn ni Niall nos aburríamos en casa".

"Está bien" -contestó Lily apoyándose en el mármol de la cocina -"Nosotras hemos pasado estos días en casa de Dallas con Emily y Taylor, las hermanas de Emma y Dallas. No ha sido tan divertido como los días de playa... pero han estado bien".

"Nosotros hemos ido a la playa con la tabla de Niall" -rió Liam -"Poco a poco nos aguantamos más, pero necesitamos mucha más práctica".

"¿Surfeáis?".

"Un poco" -rió Liam -"Dallas nos ha visto... conoció a Zayn cuando nosotros estábamos en el agua".

"Wow".

"Deberías probarlo, es divertido".

Lily rió ante la propuesta de Liam, como se notaba que la conocía hacía poco -"Soy lo más patoso de la tierra. Me caigo sola".

"No será para tanto".

"Deberías venir a clases de educación física, me tropiezo con mis propios pies".

"Yo te enseño, no es difícil" -sonrió Liam y de repente el contador del microondas llegó a 0 y pusieron la segunda bolsa de palomitas en el electrodoméstico -"¿Te parece?".

_Liam Payne quiere enseñarme a surfear. ¡Lily reacciona! ¡Dí que sí! ¡Dí que sí, no seas tonta!_

"Estaría bien" -contestó ella tímidamente. Liam sonrió, aquella chica era demasiado dulce. Tímida y tan _adorable_. Cuando tres paquetes de palomitas estuvieron listos y en tres boles diferentes, los dos chicos salieron de la cocina y se encontraron con una escena bastante curiosa. Louis estaba estirado en un sofá, con la cabeza en el regazo de Emma. Harry estaba sentado en medio de un sofá con Dallas y Megan a sus lados. Por lo que únicamente quedaban los cojines del suelo. Cuando Lily y Liam se instalaron entre los cojines, hombro a hombro, Louis le dio al play. Qué decir que la única chica que le gustaban las películas de miedo era Audrey y no estaba allí, así que poco tardaron Megan y Emma en taparse la cara con las manos en las escenas más violentas. Dallas soportaba la película, acostumbrada a verlas con Henry, aunque con la diferencia de estar al lado de Harry las hacía más entretenidas.

Por el contrario, Liam había pasado un brazo por los hombros a Lily y la chica escondía la cabeza en su hombro de vez en cuando. Louis miraba la pantalla fijamente y comía palomitas, era un poco sádico y ya había visto aquellas películas muchas veces. Se sentó y abrazó a Emma, que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"Shh" -le susurró -"Son todo efectos, nadie ha muerto en realidad".

"Eso dicen los productores" -comentó Emma enterrando su cara en el hombro chico -"Pero en realidad seguro que eso ha pasado en algún lugar del mundo".

"Te lo prometo" -continuó Louis -"No mires, ya queda poco para que acabe".

"¿De verdad?".

"Te lo prometo" -sonrió él mientras le acariciaba el cabello rizado. Le encantaba la gente con el cabello rizado -"Piensa que Lily también lo está pasando mal... y Megan".

"Qué bonito" -susurró ella sin moverse y comenzando a asimilar donde estaba. Estaba abrazada a Louis. _Vaya tópico, qué agradable_. La chica se acurrucó a su lado y cerró los ojos. No pensaba abrirlos hasta que la película acabara. Podía oír los gritos que salían de la plantalla, junto a los de Megan y Lily, quien estaban acurrucadas al lado de Harry y de Liam respectivamente. Dallas cogía la mano de Harry, quien se la iba apretando en las escenas de más sangre, para reconfortarla. Dallas tenía que superar su miedo, por eso no había dicho nada de las películas de miedo, le gustaban pero prefería verlas abrazando a alguien. Le servía hasta su perro _Niall_.

En el suelo, Liam sonreía mientras que Lily miraba la película con los ojos muy abiertos. Odiaba la sangre, por eso era de letras. La sangre, vísceras... Cada dos minutos enterraba la cara en el hombro de Liam, quien la reconfortaba acariciándole la espalda. La chica sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y no se arrepentía de nada. Tenía que hacerlo, por ella y por Audrey. Se sentiría orgullosa, seguro. La película acabó y Louis paró el dvd con una sonrisa. Emma se separó de él y le agradeció con una mirada. Eran las nueve y media de la noche y como se decía: _La noche es joven_. A continuación pusieron otro dvd, _Resacón en las Vegas_, esa película les gustaba todos. Chicas por _Bradley Cooper_ y a los chicos porqué era de comedia no romántica.

A mitad de la película, la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y por ella apareció Audrey con una sonrisa en el rostro. La chica se extrañó al ver la escena.

"¿Qué me he perdido yo aquí?" -preguntó mientras encendía la luz del salón, cegando a sus amigos.

"Estábamos viendo una película" -contestó Lily separándose de Liam y levantándose -"¿Y Niall?".

"Se acaba de ir" -sonrió ella -"Pero... ¿No deberíais estar en vuestra casa?".

"Nos aburríamos" -contestó Louis -"Y alguien nos tiene que contar qué tal la cita...".

"¡Eso eso!" -exclamó Harry sonriendo -"¿Ha habido tema o no?".

"¡Harry!" -exclamó Liam -"Tienes que preguntarlo con delicadeza...".

"¿Pero ha habido tema o no?" -repitió Emma riendo -"Es lo que nos interesa".

"Estáis todos locos" -contestó Audrey dejando el salón con las manos en alto. Oyeron como la puerta principal se cerraba de un portazo y todos rieron. Segundos después la película estaba en pausa y todos habían salido a la calle para ver a dónde había ido Audrey. Al final de la calle vieron a dos figuras juntas, demasiado juntas para la opinión de Megan.

"¡Pareja!" -gritó Lou, haciendo que los dos se giraran en su dirección -"¡Venid aquí ahora mismo! ¡Queremos saber si ha habito tema o no!".

Todos oyeron las risas al final de la calle y vieron a las dos figuras moverse acorde a su risa.

"¡Ahora te quedarás con la duda Lou!" -contestó con un grito Niall.

"¡Y una mierda!" -contestó el chico y se tapó las manos cuando acabó de decirlo -"No se tienen que decir palabras feas, no vaya a ser que Liam se enfade".

"Idiota" -contestó el chico que comenzó a caminar en la dirección a Niall y Audrey -"Voy a averiguar si ha habido o no tema, pero de manera sutil".

"Cómo si fueras a conseguirlo".

"Diez libras".

"Veinte".

"Cincuenta" -contestó Liam girándose y chocando la mano con su amigo -"En cinco minutos he vuelto con la solución al enigma".

"Sí, sí, sí" -Lou le dio la razón como los locos, ganándose unas risas por parte de todos. Liam caminó con una sonrisa en el rostro y se acercó a sus dos amigos con las manos arriba en señal de paz. Los dos chicos rieron y le dieron la bienvenida al pequeño grupo.

"Me acabo de apostar cincuenta libras con Lou ahora mismo" -comentó al llegar -"Necesito saber qué ha pasado. Os daré el dinero de la apuesta, pero necesito saberlo".

Los dos se miraron y rieron.

"No ha pasado nada" -contestó Niall con una sonrisa en el rostro -"Pero deberíais ir a por Norah y Zayn, ellos son los que más probabilidades tienen".

"¿En serio?".

"Palabra" -Audrey le golpeó el hombro a Liam suavemente -"Nada de nada, sólo hemos hablado y bailado un rato".

"¿Bailado?".

"Ya te contaré" -rió Niall -"Ha sido una noche divertida".

"Y que lo digas, se puede ver en vuestras caras" -comentó Liam levantando una ceja -"¿En serio no ha pasado nada?".

"¡Qué no Liam!" -exclamó Niall -"En serio, no estamos saliendo". _Ojalá lo estuviéramos_. Liam pudo leer la mirada de su amigo como un cartel de autopista y sonrió; el chico estaba enamorado de la castaña.

"Será mejor que volvamos, tengo que cobrar mi apuesta".

"Dirás nuestra" -rió Audrey colocándose en medio de los dos chicos y pasando sus brazos por sus cinturas. Niall sintió una punzada en el corazón. _¿Por qué abraza a Liam después de lo que le había dicho?_ Los tres chicos llegaron y al ver la escena adivinaron que no había pasado. Además, la cara de Niall era de poema. Se le veía feliz pero dolido a la vez. Lou y Harry quería abrazarle, era tan tierno. Unos minutos después, Lily y Audrey se despedían de todos, que decidieron que era hora de volver a casa. Eran las once y cuarto de la noche y Emma tendría que enfretarse a su padre, que aunque le hubiera avisado que llegaría tarde porqué estaba con unos amigos viendo una película, debería darle explicaciones. Era tan protector. Cuando el grupo se alejó, un coche se aturó delante de la casa, eran James y Peter. Audrey les dio las buenas noches y subió las escaleras con una sonrisa en el rostro, un poco rota, pero una sonrisa. Lily se sentó en la cama delante de ella y la miraba intensamente con sus ojos verdes.

"No ha pasado nada Lils" -comenzó ella -"¿Quieres la versión resumida o detalle a detalle?".

Lily levantó sus cejas y la chica comenzó a narrar con todo lujo de detalles.

»Norah y Audrey habían salido de su casa a las siete y a y cuarto ya estaban en el punto de encuentro. Se sentaron en el paseo marítimo, esperando a los dos chicos. Norah temblaba de los nervios y Audrey miraba nerviosa a todos lados.

"Yo no tengo una cita, la tiene Norah. No tengo una cita... Hemos quedado como amigos".

"Calla Audrey" -la cortó Norah -"Tienes una cita doble conmigo. Asimílalo".

"No es una cita, hemos quedado como amigos".

"Ya claro" -contestó ella, nerviosa -"Admite que te gusta Niall y todo será más fácil".

"Claro que me gusta, pero no sé si quiero algo con él. Y Olly...".

"Vive el momento" -Norah le sonrió y le cogió la mano -"Y todo será mejor".

"Pero...".

"Nada" -la volvió a cortar la rubia -"Por ahí vienen los Romeos... Sonríe y deja a Niall sin palabras, morena".

"Ya verás rubia..." -susurró Audrey cuando los dos chicos estaban a cinco metros de las chicas. Audrey pensó que si Lily estaba ahí se desmayaba. Zayn llevaba una camisa a cuadros azul y blanca, con un cardigan y una gran M bordaba en el bolsillo de esta. Pantalones claros y una preciosa sonrisa perlada que quitaba el aliento. Niall, por el contrario, llevaba jeans oscuros y una bonita camiseta verde. Su chaqueta colgaba de su mano y sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Audrey pensaba que se iba a desmayar, y Norah iba por el mismo camino. Las dos se miraron y comprendieron el significado de aquellas miradas. _Oh dios mío. Vamos a morir de felicidad_.

"Hola" -saludaron los dos, y los cuatro se dispusieron a caminar por el paseo marítimo. Zayn miraba a Norah por todos los lados, estaba guapísima. Aquel vestido de tirantes parecía hecho para ella. Por otro lado, Niall sonreía a Audrey mientras caminaban abrazados riendo por un comentario gracioso del chico. No se habían visto desde que la chica había vuelto de la excursión con sus familia y le contaba al chico como aquellos bichos gigantescos la habían atacado y el momento en que James la había tirado al río. El chico reía ante las exageraciones de la castaña, que desprendía alegría por los poros. Norah y Zayn quedaron rezagados de Niall y Audrey, que se habían adelantado casi corriendo para poder coger un globo que se le había escapado a una niña pequeña que caminaba a unos metros de ellos con sus padres. Se lo devolvieron después de que Niall se subiera a un banco del parque y saltara para coger la fina cuerda con la que la sujetaba. La familia les agradeció el esfuerzo y los chicos sonrieron a la pequeña. Adoraban a los niños pequeños, eran dulces y tiernos. Se sentaron en aquel banco y esperaron a Norah y Zayn, que no llegaban.

"Se han perdido" -comentó Niall sacando su teléfono del bolsillo -"Deberíamos llamarlos".

"Déjales, están en una cita" -contestó Audrey cogiendo el teléfono del chico. La foto que tenía de fondo de pantalla le encantó, eran ellos dos en la playa jugando a las palas -"¡No había visto esta fotografía!".

"La hizo Liam, creo" -sonrió él -"Me gusta, salimos muy bien".

"Tienes que enviármela" -comentó ella mirando la pantalla atentamente -"Por email, porqué por twitter y facebook la vería demasiada gente".

"¿Eso es malo?". Audrey miró al chico, quien la interrogaba con su mirada azul intensa y brillante. Audrey se podría haber derretido en sus ojos, eran tan azules, tan bonitos.

"No es malo... pero la gente comenzaría a preguntarse cosas" -contestó ella, intentando evitar la mirada del chico -"Quién soy, dónde estás... al final siempre descubren quienes son las personas que aparecen en vuestras fotografías, por muy borrosas que sean".

"¿Pero es malo?".

"No me preguntes eso, por favor" -sonrió Audrey -"No quiero que unas fans locas como Lily me acosen por twitter, soy feliz en mi anonimato".

"Como prefieras" -sonrió Niall guardando su teléfono. Zayn y Norah hacía media hora que habían desaparecido. Los dos chicos decidieron ir a tomar un helado a la pequeña heladería que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos. Cogieron una gran taza de helado de cinco sabores con trozos de fruta y chocolate para compartir. Se sentaron en una de las pequeñas mesas de madera y lentamente el helado fue desapareciendo a medida que su conversación avanzaba. Hablaron de su infancia, gustos musicales a parte de The Script y The Coronas, compañeros de clase y de la familia. Se organizaron un turno de preguntas, una de Niall seguida por una de Audrey.

"¿Por qué te has puesto esa camiseta?" -preguntó Niall acabando el helado.

"Me lo han escogido Lily, Emma y Megan" -sonrió ella -"Creo que es porqué combina con tus ojos".

Niall sonrió abiertamente mientras Audrey comía su cucharada de helado. Aquella era la única chica que le hubiera dicho aquella verdad sin ni siquiera sonrojarse. La chica sonrió y los dos dejaron la heladería detrás mientras continuaban caminando por el paseo marítimo de la mano. El sol se había puesto hacía rato y las farolas iluminaban el paseo levemente, dejando muchos espacios de oscuridad. El viento soplaba suavemente, moviendo el cabello liso de la chica en todas direcciones. Caminaban en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Los dos sonreían, no podían evitarlo. A lo lejos comenzaron a escuchar música. Se miraron y se acercaron a la pequeña fiesta. Sonaba música de los setenta y al ver el ambiente los dos comenzaron a reír. Un grupo de abuelos bailaba al ritmo de la música, junto con varios adultos cincuentones bailando entre ellos.

"¿Te apetece bailar?".

"No soy demasiado buen bailarín" -contestó él, negando con la cabeza.

"Es música de los setenta, nadie sabía bailar" -rió Audrey arrastrando al chico dentro del recinto donde la gente bailaba. Dejaron las chaquetas y el bolso de la chica en una silla y se acercaron a la pista de baile. La famosa canción de _Mamma Mia_ comenzó a sonar y se pusieron a bailar intentando imitar a la gente de su alrededor. Al principio se sentían ridículos, pero nadie les conocía. Nadie nunca les volvería a ver, por lo que lo dieron todo en la pista de baile. Unas diez canciones después, Niall arrastró a Audrey a por unas bebidas. Al acabarlas, salieron de la fiesta, volviendo al paseo marítimo mientras se alejaban de la música riendo y continuando bailando.

"Nunca hubiera hecho eso si no fuera por ti" -rió él -"Gracias".

"¿Nunca te has colado en una fiesta?".

"De los setenta no" -rió él -"Y menos me he puesto a bailar delante de tanta gente".

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo" -sonrió ella dando una vuelta en medio de la calle -"Ahora ya puedes decir que te has colado en una fiesta siendo menor de edad".

Niall se acercó a la chica, quien caminaba delante de él y la abrazó por detrás. Ella se quedó quieta y caminó lentamente, dejándose abrazar por el chico. Hacía fresco y el calor del chico en la espalda de ella realmente le gustaba. Por mucha chaqueta que llevara, nada se podía comprar con un abrazo del irlandés. Notó como algunas mariposas se despertaban en su estómago, aquellas mariposas que había sentido en la primera de cita con Olly. Pero estas revoloteaban mucho más fuerte y le hacían sentir un cosquilleo que nunca antes había sentido por nadie. El chico no quería separarse de ella, sólo quería que la chica sintiera lo mismo que él. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y caminaron en silencio mientras los brazos de Niall reposaban en la barriga de Audrey. Ella apoyó su cabeza en la de Niall, quien sonreía. Poco a poco se acercaron a la zona principal del paseo, donde había mucha más luz y gente caminando tranquilamente; pero ellos no se separaron.

"¡Mamá!" -una niña se quedó mirando a los dos chicos y grito a su madre -"¿Son novios?".

"Perdón" -una mujer llegó rápidamente y se disculpó -"Lo siento, mi hija es una entrometida".

"Pero están abrazados" -contestó ella -"Eso quiere decir que son novios. ¿Van a tener un bebé?".

"Louise, calla" -la madre la miró seria -"Ahora pídeles perdón".

"No pasa nada" -sonrió Niall -"No se preocupe".

"Gracias" -sonrió la mujer -"Louise, dale las gracias a estos jóvenes".

"Gracias" -contestó la pequeña -"Adiós".

Madre e hija se alejaron y dejaron a los dos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Tenía que llamarse Louise" -dijeron a la vez, provocando las carcajadas de los dos. Se separaron y caminaron unos metros de la mano, pero Audrey poco tardó en volver a abrazar a Niall. El viento se había hecho más intenso y con la humedad del mar el ambiente era helado. Unos metros más adelante decidieron entrar al pueblo y encontrar el camino a casa por una zona más resguardada del viento y la humedad. Caminaban en silencio, Niall disfrutaba de cada instante de aquel largo abrazo y Audrey, se debatía internamente. No quería que aquel momento acabara, pero tampoco quería que pasara nada más con Niall. Tenía que arreglar su relación con Olly antes de hacer algo más. No podía estar con dos a la vez pero con ninguno al mismo tiempo.

"Niall" -susurró en su cuello -"No va a pasar nada más entre nosotros".

El chico paró de caminar y separó a la chica de él unos centímetros para poder mirarla a la cara. Ella estaba seria, hasta un poco triste.

"¿He hecho algo mal?".

"¡No eres tú! Soy yo" -contestó ella, pero rápidamente continuó -"Vaya tópico más tonto, lo siento. Lo que pasa es que Olly y yo... verás, es algo complicado".

"Tenemos tiempo" -contestó el rubio arrastrando a la chica a un banco de la calle.

"No estamos saliendo, pero tampoco no lo estamos" -continuó ella -"No sé, me gustas mucho; no te lo puedes llegar a imaginar... pero está Olly. Tengo que arreglarlo" -acabó ella susurrando y mirándose las manos.

"Tranquila" -el chico le subió la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos, su mirada estaba entristecida, pero sonreía -"Para que decir que tú me gustas también... ¿No podemos olvidar a Olly?" - Audrey negó con la cabeza, triste -"Entonces cuando puedas hablas con él y me dices que quieres hacer. Tengo intención de quedarme en este pueblito durante las próximas semanas... Después estaré en Londres. Sabes donde encontrarme".

"Eres un cielo" -comentó Audrey sonriendo -"Lo siento Niall".

"No te preocupes" -sonrió él -"En serio. ¿Pero podemos continuar siendo amigos, verdad?".

"¡Por supuesto!" -contestó Audrey rápidamente -"Lo siento, soy imbécil... La mayor del planeta. Lily me matará".

"No se lo digas" -contestó el chico levantándose y tendiendo la mano a la chica, quien la cogió y el chico la volvió a abrazar -"Podríamos tener una relación secreta. Ni Olly, ni Lily, ni Liam... sólo nosotros".

La chica se lo pensó durante unos segundos. Un romance secreto. Parecía una de esas novelas que veía su madre los fines de semana. Nadie tenía que saber que se querían o ella moriría. Pero en ese caso nadie moriría. Sería una relación basada en el engaño, el secretismo. Audrey negó con la cabeza y besó la mejilla del chico.

"No me gustan las mentiras" -susurró -"Significaría mentir a todo el mundo".

"¿Se te ocurre otra solución?".

"Espera a que Olly vuelva de París" -contestó ella acurrucándose en el chico -"Vuelve el jueves...".

"Me parece que podré esperar" -sonrió él -"Aunque no sé si podré soportar verte con otros".

"¿Qué otros?".

"Los chicos" -rió Niall -"Ya sabes cómo es Louis, se mete en todo".

"Y Lily" -respondió Audrey -"¿Entonces qué les decimos?".

"¿La verdad? Que no estamos saliendo" -contestó él -"Pero podemos continuar como ahora, quien sabe, a lo mejor la cita de Norah y Zayn ha salido perfecta y se olvidan de nosotros".

"¡Me parece perfecto!" -sonrió ella abrazándole más fuerte, cosa que hizo que el chico sintiera que las mariposas de su estómago quisieran salir por su boca -"Pero esta conversación queda bajo confidencialidad, ¿verdad?".

"Palabra" -Niall besó la frente de la chica mientras entraban en su calle. Al llegar a la puerta principal se separaron y se sonrieron. La chica deseaba que Olly no se hubiera ido a París, para poder besar al chico. Niall pensaba más o menos lo mismo, aunque poco le importó la existencia del otro chico. Se acercó lentamente a la chica mirándose a los ojos fijamente. Ella sentía que se derretía en aquellos ojos azules cristalino que tanto le gustaban. Él le pasó los brazos por la cintura y la acercó a él, mientras que los brazos de ella se ajustaban en el cuello del irlandés. Antes de llegar a besarse, el chico susurró:

"Sabes que esto está mal...".

"Pero igualmente lo harás".

"Eso piensas tú" -sonrió pícaramente el chico, soltando a la chica. Sabía que besarla no estaba bien, pero se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Si él no podía besarla porqué había otro, que ella le besara.

"Ni se te ocurra dejarme así" -le amenazó la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Qué harás si no?".

"Necesito tiempo para pensar" -contestó ella sin soltar al irlandés -"Pero has comenzado tú. Me has hecho ilusiones".

"Y yo he tenido ilusiones desde que te conozco, y aquí estoy" -contestó él sincerándose con la chica -"Creo que podemos esperar unos días más".

"¿En serio?".

El chico asintió y quitó los los brazos de la castaña de alrededor de su cuello. Le sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

"Ahora sabrás lo que es esperar" -contestó Niall pícaramente -"Son solo tres días".

"No podrás esperar" -Audrey le miró intensamente a los ojos, haciendo que el chico volviera a sentir ganas de abrazarla y besarla, pero se controló.

"He pasado días en la playa contigo, viéndote en bikini, puedo soportarlo".

"Idiota".

"Es todo culpa de Harry y Louis, me lo han contagiado".

Segundos después Niall se alejaba calle abajo y Audrey cerraba la puerta principal.

"¡Eres idiota!" -exclamó la pelirroja cuando la chica acabó de contar con todo detalle lo que había pasado -"¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Es Niall Horan! ¡NIALL HORAN!".

"No soy una fresca" -Audrey miró a su amiga seria -"¿Crees que no le he pensado? Ha sido tan bonito...".

"Llama a Olly ya. No me puedo creer que mi mejor amiga haya rechazado a Niall Horan" -la pelirroja seguía en sus trece -"El irlandés, tan guapo, perfecto, dulce, con ese acento... ¿Cómo le has dicho que no?".

"Nunca me lo ha preguntado. Pero deberíamos preocuparnos por Norah y Zayn. Han desaparecido" -cambió de tema la morena.

"¡Qué fuerte!" -la chica gritó -"¡Si es que esto nunca me va a pasar a mí!".

"Te he visto acurrucada con Liam" -Audrey levantó una ceja, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara -"No vayas de víctima pelirroja. Liam James Payne".

La ojiverde tiró un cojín a su amiga y apagaron las luces, pero continuaron hablando durante una hora sobre todo lo que había pasado aquellos días. Exactamente ocurría lo mismo en la habitación de Norah y Dallas, donde la rubia continuaba explicando con todo detalle la cita que había tenido con el moreno. Dallas no podía parar de exclamar cosas y morirse de la envidia. Ella quería algo así, algo tan _adorable_.

»Audrey y Niall salieron corriendo para alcanzar un globo de una niña que se acababa de escapar y norah y Zayn les miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Quieres ir a un sitio especial?" -preguntó el moreno, haciendo que las mariposas de la barriga de Norah aumentaran considerablemente -"Así les dejamos intimidad, la necesitarán". Norah asintió y acompañó al chico en la dirección contraria por la que habían venido. Se acercaron a unas escaleras que bajaban a la playa. Al llegar a la arena se quitaron los zapatos y los llevaron en la mano, mientras el sol se ponía por el horizonte. Zayn continuaba caminando en silencio, con Norah a su lado, mientras el agua les mojaba los pies. Aquel silencio cómodo entre ellos era cada vez más normal, no tenían la necesidad de llenarlo con palabras inútiles y vacías. De repente, Zayn cogió la mano de Norah. La chica la aceptó, sonrojándose. Era perfecto. Caminaba por la playa con Zayn mirando la puesta de sol. No podía haber nada mejor. Llegaron a una zona con rocas y Zayn se puso a saltar de una a otra. Era el cabo del pueblo, al otro lado se situaba un pequeño puerto con tres barcos. Norah miraba las piedras, iba a caerse al agua. Se conocía, si algo podía salir mal. El chico se giró a medio camino hacia la parte de arriba de las rocas y miró a la chica.

"¿No quieres subir?" -preguntó él, descendiendo dos rocas de un salto.

"Me voy a caer" -contestó ella -"Murphy me odia".

"Te ayudo" -sonrió el inclinándose y ofreciendo su mano a la chica -"Sólo tendrás que seguirme, prometo que no te dejaré caer".

"Gracias" -sonrió ella cogiendo la mano del moreno, quien sonreía. Poco a poco los dos avanzaron por las rocas, cálidas todavía del sol del día. Llegaron a una gran roca y se sentaron, hombro con hombro. Dejaron los zapatos detrás de ellos y observaron la puesta del sol, que quedaba justo delante de ellos. La escena era tranquila, romántica. Zayn lentamente se estiró y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica. Ella sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

"Me tienes que contestar tres preguntas" -susurró él, admirando el olor de flores del cabello de la chica.

"Cuando quieras" -sonrió ella.

"¿Te gusta alguien ahora mismo?".

"Sí" -contestó ella con una sonrisa. El chico notó como algo en su estómago se movía, nervios.

"¿Ese chico, te gusta de verdad o sólo es un amor pasajero?".

"Creo que de verdad" -contestó ella -"Pero no he dicho que fuera un chico". La cara del chico empalideció, pero al verla Norah comenzó a reír a carcajadas -"Era broma, era broma".

"No me asustes de esa manera" -comentó el castaño, aliviado -"Me queda una pregunta...".

"Y a mi tres".

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?".

La pregunta sorprendió a Norah. En ese mismo momento estaba apoyada en Zayn, con su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros sintiendo el calor corporal del chico y el aroma de su colonia. El chico sentía el aroma del cabello floral de la chica, su calidez y delicadeza. Su brazo encajaba en los hombros de la chica.

"Bien" -contestó ella. No podía decir que sentía estar en el cielo porqué le hubiera asustado, pero tampoco iba a decir que no se sentía en el cielo.

"Yo también estoy bien ahora" -sonrió él, sintiéndose estúpido. _Bien... Mejor no podría estar_.

"¿Por qué me preguntas estas preguntas?".

La pregunta sorprendió al moreno, quien se movió en la roca sin soltar a Norah. Muchos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, confusos y veloces.

"Quiero conocerte mejor" -cerró los ojos durante unos segundos -"Suena un poco raro, pero eres interesante".

"Gracias" -susurró ella -"¿De quién estás más o menos enamorado?".

"Demasiado personal" -contestó él, también susurrando. La chica recogió sus piernas y las abrazó con sus brazos. La temperatura había bajado y el viento soplaba con intensidad. El sol se había puesto y el faro les iluminaba ritmicamente. Zayn ayudó a Norah a levantarse y caminaron por las rocas hasta llegar al paseo marítimo, donde se colocaron los zapatos. No podían volver a la playa, estaba oscuro y la marea seguramente habría subido. Una vez allí y con los zapatos puestos, decidieron adentrarse en el pueblo, dispuestos a ir a tomar algo caliente para recuperar su temperatura corporal. Caminaron a unos centímetros del otro, sintiendo la magia del momento de las preguntas. Unos minutos después, Zayn caminaba con su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de Norah y disfrutando del momento.

"Puedes abrazarme" -dijo el chico de piel morena, cogiendo el brazo de la chica y pasándolo por su cintura -"Hace frío".

La chica asintió, sonrojándose. _¿Zayn me ha dicho que le abrace? ¿Le estoy abrazando? ¡Oh dios mío!_

Caminaron por aquella larga calle hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería. Entraron dentro y el calor del lugar les inundó, haciendo que se sintieran mucho más cómodos. Zayn invitó a Norah a tomar un capuccino. Se sentaron en una de las mesas redondas del lugar, al lado de la ventana. Cuando el chico se sentó con las dos tazas calientes, Norah le agradeció con una sonrisa y unos cumplidos muy educados.

"Tú respuesta no es válida" -comentó ella -"Las preguntas se tienen que contestar, _demasiado personal_ no entra dentro de las opciones".

"Pero es una pregunta personal" -contestó él -"No puedes preguntar de quién estoy enamorado".

"Tú me has preguntado si estoy enamorada de verdad de alguien" -la chica le miró a los ojos -"También es personal".

"Pero no te he preguntado nombres".

"Por qué no has querido" -respondió ella sonriendo.

"Entonces, ¿Si te lo pregunto, me lo dirás?".

"Por supuesto" -sonrió ella -"Pero ya has acabado tus preguntas por hoy".

"Mentira".

"Me acabas de preguntar si te lo diré, y eso es una pregunta".

"¡Pero no estábamos jugando Norah!" -exclamó él y cogió la mano a la chica -"No es justo".

"En el amor y la guerra todo se vale".

Por mucho que lo intentara, Zayn no consiguió que Norah le contestara a su pregunta. Salieron una hora después de la cafetería, caminando abrazados por las calles del pueblo costero. El viento había parado, pero la temperatura había descendido unos grados más. La casa de Norah estaba un poco lejos, aunque a ninguno de los dos les importó demasiado. Al llegar a la casa y ver que la luz del comedor estaba encendida, Norah se separó de Zayn. Si Taylor la veía con el chico, se desmayaba y acababan en el hospital más cercano. El chico se extrañó, pero no dijo nada, un poco dolido. Aquella noche había sido divertida, mágica.

"Taylor está despierta" -comentó ella, apoyándose en la puerta -"Aunque debería estar dormida".

"¿La hermana de Dallas?".

"La misma" -sonrió ella -"Me lo he pasado muy bien Zayn".

"Deberíamos repetir" -el chico sonrió y se acercó a la chica, mientras ella miraba sus sandalias. La mano del chico se posó en la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola suavemente. La chica levantó la mirada unos segundos y se encontró la cara del chico a unos centímetros de la suya. La mirada del chico era intensa, atraía a Norah de una manera irresistible.

"Deberíamos" -susurró la chica, con su respiración cortada.

"¿Mañana?".

"Mañana" -repitió la chica, sin levantar el tono de voz. El aroma del chico la invadió y le costaba respirar con normalidad. Notaba su corazón acelerado y mil mariposas en su estómago. El chico se acercó más a la chica, apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados de sus hombros, encerrándola entre él y la puerta. Aquellos eran los típicos segundos de todas las películas cuando la música se para y la cámara hace un primer plano de las caras de la pareja a punto de besarse. Norah podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, quería besarle. Necesitaba hacerlo. El chico continuó acercándose a la chica y sus labios se rozaron, durante un breve instante, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica circulara entre ellos. Los brazos de la chica se engancharon al cuello del chico, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran y un beso los uniera durante unos segundos. Un beso sencillo, lleno de sentimientos por parte de los dos. Se separaron y sonrieron. En silencio, el chico se separó de la chica y se despidió con un beso en la comisura de los labios. Cuando comenzó a caminar por la calle, escuchó la voz de Norah.

"Espero que esto responda a tu pregunta". No pudo hacer nada más que sonreír. Aquella chica había conseguido lo que muchas otras no habían podido, un beso en la primera cita.

_«Buenas noches E! La película tampoco ha sido tan mala... Si tienes pesadillas, llámame! Xxx, L»_

La castaña sonrió y enseñó el mensaje a Megan, quien dormía en la cama de al lado de la suya. Louis era como un ángel caído del cielo. Después de la apuesta con Liam, Harry y Niall habían acompañado a Dallas a su casa mientras que Louis y Liam habían caminado hasta la casa de Emma con ella y Megan. Eran unos caballeros, sabían como ganarse la amistad -o algo más -de cualquier chica del planeta. Louis no se había separado de Emma, intentando gastarle bromas durante el camino a casa, pero Niall la había defendido del loco de su amigo. La sonrisa del rostro de la castaña no se había borrado, y hacía dos horas que se habían separado. Estaba tumbada en la cama, soñando despierta. Primero una cita con Harry, ahora el mensaje de Louis. Eran tan perfectos. Quería casarse con los dos a la vez en una gran boda. Y sin tener en cuenta que ya conocía a Niall. Una boda con los tres. En traje. O sin camisa, poco le importaba. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro. No era posible que aquello le estuviera pasando. Era el verano perfecto. No quería que acabara nunca, pero todo tiene su final. Tarde o temprano volvería a Bristol para continuar con su vida. Y todo cambiaría, pero para eso, todavía queda historia por contar.


	7. Capítulo VI

"¡Qué nuestro parajillo ha crecido!" -exclamó Louis mientras abrazaba a Niall, orgulloso -"No te preocupes, Audrey poco tardará en caer rendida a tus pies... porqué ya has caído a los suyos".

"El jueves me dirá algo" -contestó el irlandés mientras Harry separaba al otro ojiazul de Niall y pasaba a caminar a su lado -"Tiene que aclarar las cosas con Olly... Ojalá no existiera".

"En el amor y la guerra todo se vale" -continuó Louis -"Y tengo que decir que no he visto al tal Olly, pero tú eres mucho más guapo... ¡Nadie puede resistirse a tu acento!".

"Ya verás como todo se arreglará" -sonrió Liam, despeinando al chico, que continuaba decaído -"Si estáis hechos el uno para el otro".

"Espero a Zayn le haya ido mejor" -comentó Niall dejándose abrazar por Harry. Unos minutos después llegaron a la casa, encontrándose a Zayn sentado en el escalón de la puerta principal, con una sonrisa en el rostro. El chico al verles se levantó y no hizo falta decir nada para que se dieran cuenta que su cita con Norah había tenido éxito. La verdad es que su sonrisa y la timidez del chico en los momentos adecuados lo convertían en uno de los más romántico del grupo.

"Felicidades" -sonrió Louis dándole un abrazo rápido -"A Niall no le ha ido tan bien...".

"Lo siento" -Zayn se acercó a su amigo mientras Liam abría la puerta -"Lily poco tardará en convencerla, no te preocupes".

"¿Alguien quiere helado de chocolate?" -preguntó Harry entrando en la casa y arrastrando a Zayn y Niall con él -"Así Z nos cuenta cómo ha sido el tema y Niall, tú comes".

"Gracias" -rió el rubio por primera vez desde el comentario de Lou en medio de la calle. Todos los vecinos ahora tendrían la intriga sobre si había pasado algo entre Niall y Audrey o no. Un rato después estaban los cinco chicos en la habitación que compartían todos, tumbados en el suelo y en las camas, con diferentes helados delante de ellos. Niall estaba tumbado al lado de Harry, con quien compartían helado de frutas del bosque y uno de chocolate. Zayn y Louis estaban estirados en el suelo, y Liam en su cama, robándoles helado de vainilla de vez en cuando con un tenedor. Niall resumió su cita, evitando los detalles de la conversación con Audrey; igual que ella hizo con Lily. Zayn, en cambio, les contó con detalle todo lo ocurrido con Norah hasta antes de llegar a su casa, donde la entonación del chico ya dejó ver que habían tenido un encuentro de labios.

"¿Y mañana qué hacemos?" -preguntó Harry al cabo de un rato de reír sobre los comentarios de Lou -"¿Playa?".

"Improvisamos" -contestó Zayn -"Aunque supongo que quedaré con Norah". Ni Louis ni Harry tardaron en comenzar a silbar salvajemente y a ponerse a imitar a Zayn y Norah en una cita inventada. Niall y Liam no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reír, mientras que Zayn les ignoraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Sois un poco insensibles... dejad al chico ser romántico. Más de lo que vosotros lo seréis nunca" -Liam sonrió a su amigo y se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a comer helado de la tarrina de Niall.

"Habló míster romántico 2011" -comentó Harry -"Que no seamos románticos contigo, no significa que lo seamos entre nosotros".

"Larry es real, entonces" -rió Niall.

"Verdad de la buena" -comentó Louis abrazando a Harry, quien correspondió al abrazo dramáticamente -"Pero como todos menos Zayn estamos deprimidos y sin chica, podríamos hacer una doble pareja... un cuarteto".

"No estaría mal" -rió Liam -"Pero Niall nos abandonará el jueves o viernes...".

"Eso espero" -contestó el irlandés sinceramente -"Es que no lo entiendo...".

"No tienes que entender nada" -le abrazó Liam -"Deja que fluya. Te gusta Audrey, a Adurey le gustas... tarde o temprano tendremos a Niudrey entre nosotros".

"Qué feo es Niudrey... Auill, Naudrey, Niadrey... quedan todos fatal" -Niall hundió su cabeza en la almohada -"No quiero fusión de nombres, sólo quiero a Audrey".

"Está fatal" -susurró Louis levantándose, haciendo que Niall no le oyera.

"Mañana nos vamos a surfear" -anunció Harry -"Tengo que ganar a Lou".

"Nunca lo conseguirás Styles" -rió el castaño mientras se sentaba al lado de Niall y le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda -"No te deprimas Niall, mañana tendré unas palabras con Audrey...".

"Ni se te ocurra" -le amenazó el rubio mirándole a los ojos.

"Pequeño saltamontes, tienes que aprender muchas cosas" -comentó su amigo -"En el amor y la guerra todo se vale. Amigos entrometidos, también. Y tienes cuatro. Intenta pararnos a todos".

"Ni se os ocurra" -Niall se sentó en la cama y con ojos cansados miró a sus amigos -"Hablo en serio. Nadie le dirá nada a Audrey. Ni una palabra. Prometedlo".

Todos se miraron entre ellos durante unos segundos, y asintieron a su amigo. El chico se tumbó boca arriba en su cama y cerró los ojos, queriendo dormir. Le dolía la cabeza. Habían pasado muchas cosas. _¿Por qué Audrey me ha dicho que le gusto y después abraza a Liam? ¿Por qué todos me miran con esa mirada tan... tan... rara? ¿Les doy pena? ¿Por qué quieren ayudarme? Es mi vida. Y Audrey me gusta. Mucho._

"Buenas noches Niall" -comentó Harry -"Todo se arreglará, te lo prometo".

Minutos después todos estaban durmiendo en sus camas, algunos más cómodos que otros. Niall descansó aquella noche, aunque se despertó con el brazo de Louis en su estómago. Escuchó el teléfono de Liam sonar y al chico contestar. Liam solía despertarse temprano, antes que todos los demás; aunque no era difícil despertarse antes de las doce del mediodía. La voz de su amigo sonaba clara y despierta, aunque fueran las ocho y media de la mañana.

"Danielle...".

Automáticamente, tanto Niall como Harry abrieron los ojos y se incorporaron. Miraron a su amigo, quien miraba a la pared con la mirada perdida. Danielle, la chica que le había partido el corazón le estaba llamando.

"Cuelga" -Harry se frotó los ojos y se sacudió el cabello, todo despeinado -"Cuelga ya Liam".

"_Buenos días Liam"_-La voz de la chica inundó los oídos de Liam, haciendo que se levantara de la cama y caminara hacia la puerta de la habitación -_"¿Estabas dormido?"._

"Sí" -contestó el chico -"Son las ocho y media de la mañana".

"_Siempre madrugabas, aunque fuera entre semana"_.

"Estoy de vacaciones y ayer nos fuimos a dormir tarde" -explicó él -"Estuvimos viendo unas películas con Li..." -pero Liam nunca acabó de pronunciar el nombre de la chica. No podía. Danielle estaba demasiado reciente. La continuaba queriendo. Continuaba enamorado.

"_Oh"_ -contestó la chica -_"Si quieres llamo más tarde, sólo quería saber qué día vuelves a Londres"_.

"Dentro de una semana y media más o me-" -el chico no pudo acabar la frase porqué un Harry despierto le quitó el teléfono de las manos y corrió escaleras abajo de la casa, seguido de Liam, quien gritaba que le devolviera el aparato.

"No se te ocurra volver a llamar Danielle" -comenzó a hablar Harry cuando se encerró en la cocina -"Deja a Liam en paz, ya le has hecho bastante daño".

"¡Harry Edward Styles! ¡Devuélveme mi teléfono!".

"_Me parece que Liam quiere hablar conmigo"_.

"Me da igual lo que quiera Liam" -contestó Harry -"Lo engañaste con otro. Deberías dejarle en paz. Sigue enamorado, cosa que tú de él no".

"_No tienes ni idea de lo que pasó, fue un err-"_.

"Si estuvieras enamorada de él, nunca le habrías engañado para empezar" -Harry estaba muy enfadado con ella. Nunca le había acabado de caer del todo bien, tenía un mal sentimiento sobre la chica. Malas vibraciones -"Nunca me has caído bien Danielle, ya lo sabes. Era amable porqué estabas con Liam, pero ahora no tengo porqué serlo. Déjale en paz, a él y a todos".

"_Debería decidirlo él, no tú. No eres nadie para decidir por él"_.

"Él ahora mismo tiene el corazón roto en mil pedacitos... Te recuerdo que es tu culpa" -Harry se apoyó en la pared mientras hablaba -"No vuelvas a llamar o me encargaré que la prensa se enteré de tu aventura con el otro".

"_No te atreverías"._

"¿Te apuestas algo?".

La chica, después de tres segundos en silencio, colgó. Harry sonrió y abrió la puerta de la cocina, para encontrarse a un Liam cabreado y a sus tres amigos observando la escena desde las escaleras.

"¿Qué has hecho Harry?".

"Hemos tenido una amigable charla" -contestó él, sonriendo -"Hemos aclarado unas pequeñas diferencias que teníamos desde hace tiempo".

"Harry Edward Styles...".

"¿Alguien quiere desayunar?" -preguntó Niall, intentando calmar el ambiente, aunque la mirada de Liam hizo que retrocediera unos pasos.

"Te juro que no la he amenazado" _físicamente_, añadió el castaño mentalmente -"No volverá a llamar".

"No tenías derecho" -le reprochó Liam, con ojos dolidos -"Tengo que enfrentarme yo a ella, no tú Harry".

"¡Si todos sabemos que sigues enamorado de ella Liam!" -exclamó el chico ojiverde -"¡La quieres perdonar y esta es tu mejor oportunidad!".

"No entiendes nada" -contestó Liam caminando en sentido contrario que su amigo, hacia la puerta principal -"No entendéis nada... A lo mejor lo hizo sin querer".

"Y me hago monja, entonces" -contestó Louis, sin poder reprimirse -"Liam, te engañó. No puedes volver con ella, te lo volverá a hacer. Una y otra vez".

"No lo sabéis".

"Tú tampoco, es mejor prevenir que curar".

"No eres el mejor para dar sermones Louis".

"Ni tú el mejor para no aprovechar nuestros consejos" -contestó el castaño, despierto -"Si una persona te es infiel una vez, lo volverá a ser. No hay excepciones". Todos asintieron, lo que acababa de decir su amigo era una de las verdades más grandes que había dicho alguna vez. Liam ignoró a sus amigos y fue directamente a la puerta principal, saliendo a la calle y cerrando de un portazo. Sus amigos tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, pero no fueron a por él. Pasaron a la cocina en silencio y comenzaron a hacer el desayuno. Liam necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que acababa de pasar y para entender porqué Harry le había robado el teléfono. ¿De verdad creían que la hubiera perdonado tan fácilmente? ¿Tan enamorado estaba?

Liam caminó por la calle hasta llegar al paseo marítimo y entró en el paseo marítimo, sentándose cara al mar. Tenía suerte de llevar un pijama, normalmente nunca se molestaban en ponerse camiseta -ni Harry pantalones. Tenía el teléfono en sus manos, pero no era capaz de apretar el botón verde para llamar a Danielle. No había borrado su número de la agenda, no podía.

"¡Buenos días Liam!" -una voz por detrás le sobresaltó. Al girarse vio a Audrey junto a un chico de unos doce años.

"Hola Audrey" -sonrió él, no muy convencido de que su sonrisa pareciera normal.

"Él es Peter, el hermano de Lily" -sonrió ella -"Hemos salido a comprar para la barbacoa de mañana".

"¿Tan temprano?".

"Son las once y cuarto" -sonrió ella -"¿Qué haces aquí tú solo? ¿Y los demás?".

"He salido a pasear" -contestó él y la chica le dio la lista de la compra a Peter y su monedero, enviándole a comprar. Lily se había quedado en casa, junto con Emma y Megan organizando qué cocinarían y como quedarían. Por la tarde querían acercarse a la playa, junto con Dallas y Norah, quien estaban en su casa cuidando de Taylor e intentando decirle que al día siguiente conocería a One Direction.

"¿Qué ha pasado?".

"Nada" -contestó Liam, pero a los tres segundos continuó hablando -"Me he peleado con Harry, pero ha sido su culpa".

"Blame Harry" -rió la chica, haciéndole sonreír -"¿Qué ha hecho?".

"Estaba hablando por teléfono y me lo ha robado" -resumió el chico, volviendo a mirar su teléfono. Su fondo de perfil era una foto en Londres, que Danielle le había hecho mientras paseaban por el centro de la ciudad.

"Como niños pequeños".

"Era una llamada importante, era Danielle" -acabó Liam en un susurro.

"¿Por qué Harry te robaría el teléfono cuando hablas con tu novia?" -preguntó la chica, confusa. Aquella mañana estaba poco perceptiva, había intentado llamar a Olly pero el chico no le contestaba su teléfono; como tampoco lo hacía Niall. Por eso había ido a comprar, para limpiar su mente.

"Ex novia" -le corrió Liam y la chica comenzó a comprender. Liam ya no salía con Danielle. _Lily_. _Lily tenía vía libre para Liam_. Pero se le veía apagado, triste.

"Lo siento".

"Nada, no te preocupes. Harry ha hecho lo correcto, debería haber colgado".

"Lo hecho, hecho está" -la chica se levantó -"Deberías ir a casa y comenzar a prepararte, hemos quedado a la una y media para comer. Bueno, han quedado Emma y Louis en nombre de todos...".

"¿Si?".

"Y ahora que no tienes novia... ¿Estás disponible o estás en la depresión post-relacional?".

"Depresión" -contestó el chico, mirando a la chica.

"Más te vale no hacer daño a Lily" -le advirtió -"Ni físicamente ni emocionalmente".

"Y tú no juegues con Niall, Audrey" -le contestó él con el mismo tono de amenaza que la chica había utilizado, haciendo que la chica bajara la mirada -"Nos ha contado la cita, pero está destrozado".

"Olly no me contesta las llamadas" -dijo la chica, apartándose el cabello de la cara -"Le he llamado cuatro veces... para _cortar_ con él. ¡Siempre me contesta! ¡Odio a Murphy!".

"¿Cortar?".

"No esperarás que después de la cita con Niall, continúe queriendo tener algo con otro, ¿verdad?".

Liam sonrió, dando la razón interiormente a Niall. Aquella chica era la única que podía decirte cosas como aquellas sin ni siquiera sonrojarse. El chico se levantó y los dos caminaron por el pasillo hasta Sainsbury's, donde vieron a Peter salir con cuatro bolsas de la compra. Audrey le cogió dos y se despidió del chico; se verían en dos horas. Liam volvió a la casa, aún mirando el teléfono. Tenía que olvidar a Danielle. No podía jugar con él de aquella manera. Sabía que Louis tenía razón, si volvía con ella tarde o temprano le volvería a engañar. Abrió la agenda telefónica y se plantó en el número de Danielle. Editar. Eliminar. _¿Está seguro que quiere eliminar este contacto?_ Sí.

"¡Niall James Horan! ¡Contesta el maldito teléfono!".

La voz de Zayn inundó los oídos de Liam. Otra cosa no, pero el moreno odiaba los teléfonos sonando. Liam abrió la puerta y cerró silenciosamente, pero de poco sirvió porqué vio a Niall bajar corriendo a la cocina, donde estaban sus otros tres amigos intentando cocinar.

"Puedes contestar tú".

"Es tu madre, deberías contestar".

"Ya volverá a llamar".

"Hola" -todos se giraron y vieron a su amigo -"¿Necesitáis ayuda?".

"¡Liam!" -exclamó Louis abrazándole -"Echa a Harry de la cocina, va a quedar la casa".

"¡Mentira!" -el chico del cabello rizado se movió de los fogones -"El aceite salpica... Me voy a quemar".

Liam sonrió y se acercó con Lou a acabar de hacer las patatas fritas. Eran las doce y media y teniendo en cuenta que se habían despertado a las ocho y media, y con la pequeña discusión, todos se morían de hambre aunque hubieran desayunado. Unos minutos después estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina con un gran plato de patatas fritas en medio de ellos. En media hora tenían que salir, listos para salir hacia la playa. Y efectivamente, cinco minutos antes de la una, todos corrían buscando la crema solar, las toallas, palas, cámara de fotos, camisetas y comida.

"Nunca más dejamos que Liam se vaya" -exclamó Louis en bañador buscando sus chanclas por toda la casa -"¡¿Alguien ha visto mis zapatos?".

"¡Debajo de la cama!".

Diez minutos después salían corriendo hacia el paseo marítimo. Zayn arrastraba a Niall, quien iba comiendo un bocadillo por el camino. Louis iba en medio con las palas en una mano y la mochila llena de cosas inútiles en la espalda. Detrás iban Harry y Liam, en un silencio un poco incómodo, que Liam tardó poco en cortar.

"Tenías razón, lo siento".

Harry le miró y sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos -"Tranquilo, no pasa nada".

"Sí que pasa, tengo que desenamorarme de Danielle".

"Liam, no te preocupes. Si te vuelve a llamar, alguno de nosotros te cogeremos el teléfono y colgaremos" -el chico le pasó un brazo por los hombros -"Te ayudaremos, que para eso Lou y yo continuamos solteros".

"Y Niall".

"Técnicamente sí, pero no cuenta".

"Audrey ha intentado llamar a Olly, pero no le coge el teléfono" -le susurró Liam al chico, quien le miró con la boca abierta -"Me la he encontrado antes y me lo ha dicho... pobrecitos, son tan...".

"Adorables" -acabó Harry -"Voy a matar a Dallas, nos ha enganchado la palabra".

"Pero lo son" -rió Liam -"Si es que encajan. Les gusta lo mismos grupos de música, su cita fue de película... Como el diario de Noah".

"¿Diario de Noah? A Gemma le encanta, la he visto un millón de veces".

"Y a mis hermanas" -rió Liam -"Tenemos que comenzar a ver películas de tíos, Harry".

"Lo sé" -suspiró él antes que Louis se uniera a su grupo -"Saw III fue un gran paso".

"Mañana podemos volver a verla" -rió Louis -"No me importaría, la verdad".

"Claro, con Emma" -Harry se ganó un golpe en las costillas por parte de su amigo -"Si es que no nos habrá salido ni tonto el chico".

Unos minutos después llegaron al punto de reunión, donde se encontraron con Dallas y Norah. Las demás llegaban tarde. _Qué raro que las chicas lleguen tarde_, pensaron todos pero nadie lo dijo. Unos quince minutos después llegaron las otras cuatro chicas, con dos grandes sombrillas y una colchoneta inflable debajo del brazo de Lily.

"¡No me lo puedo creer!" -exclamó Louis emocionado como un niño de cinco años el día de Navidad -"¡Me encantan las colchonetas! ¡Lily tienes que casarte conmigo!".

"No digas tonterías" -rió Niall, aunque por dentro, Lily ya se había imaginado su boda con el castaño de ojos azules, igual que todas las demás. Intentando disimular su enrojecimiento, Lily le pasó la colchoneta al chico, quien salió corriendo con Harry para ir al agua a probarla. Norah y Zayn avanzaron cogidos de la mano, sacando una sonrisa a todos. Audrey y Niall se quedaron regazados, caminando más lentamente que todos los demás.

"Olly no me contesta el teléfono" -soltó la castaña -"Lo siento".

"¿Has llamado a París?".

"Después de lo de anoche, por supuesto" -Niall no pudo evitar que la mayor de sus sonrisas apareciera en su cara -"Pero no me lo contesta. Le he dejado algunos mensajes para que me llame".

"A ver si hay suerte" -comentó el chico -"¿Y mañana barbacoa en tu casa?".

"Sí" -rió la chica -"Hemos ido a comprar esta mañana, Peter y yo".

"¿Queréis que llevemos algo?".

"Vuestro sentido del humor" -contestó ella -"Mi hermano no estará, seremos libres... aunque Taylor y Emily vendrán... será una noche entretenida".

Su conversación fue cortada por un Liam sonriente, quien los arrastró para ayudarle el campamento con las dos sombrillas. Minutos después, estaban comiendo de todo menos comida sana. Louis tenía dos zanahorias en su manos, e iba comiendo cada vez de una de ellas. El sol desapareció detrás de unas gruesas nubes y la lluvia, en menos que canta un galla, comenzó a caer. Los chicos corrieron con todas las cosas hasta el paseo marítimo, empapados.

"Vamos a casa" -anunció Harry arrastrando con él a Dallas y a Lily. Todos le siguieron, algunos corriendo y otros caminando como Louis y Audrey, quien no entendían porqué correr si ya estaban empapados. Poco después Emma y Niall se unieron a los dos chicos, quienes reían sobre un comentario del moreno. Quince minutos después los cuatro chicos llegaron a la gran casa blanca, con la puerta abierta y llena de bolsas mojadas.

"Bienvenidas" -sonrió Louis dejando la colchoneta fuera de la casa y la mochila en el recibidor de la casa, entre las toallas empapadas. Los cuatro chicos entraron al salón y se encontraron a Harry y Zayn sin camiseta sentados en el sofá, al lado de Norah quien estaba envuelta con una toalla enorme.

"Liam está repartiendo las toallas secas" -comentó Harry -"No os cortéis, como si fuera casa vuestra".

"Vamos" -Niall arrastró a Audrey, seguidos por los otros dos chicos. El piso de arriba estaba mucho más ordenado que la entrada y el salón. Liam apareció completamente seco, con cuatro toallas y una sonrisa en el rostro.

"La segunda puerta a la derecha" -sonrió el chico -"Las chicas están ahí, llevan diez minutos riendo".

"Qué raro" -comentó Emma sarcásticamente -"Dallas, Megan y Lily riendo". Audrey comprendió a su amiga morena al instante. Estaban en casa de One Direction. Estarían _fangirleando_. Las chicas fueron hacia la puerta y la abrieron, encontrándose una escena muy parecida a la que había en sus mentes. Dallas saltando en pequeños círculos, con sus rizos rebotando con cada salto, Lily riendo y Megan con la toalla envuelta en el cuerpo sonriendo y observando la habitación. Las dos sonrieron, intentando no unirse a la pequeña fiesta de la habitación. Un minuto después Audrey salía de la habitación, con la parte de arriba del bikini al aire. Dallas había robado su toalla para poder secarse su largo cabello. El pantalón de la morena estaba empapado y se enganchaba a su cuerpo. En el pasillo se encontró con Niall, quien llevaba una camiseta seca y pantalones cortos oscuros.

"¿Me podrías dejar otra toalla?" -preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Esa camiseta azul de "Free Hugs" le quedaba demasiado bien al chico.

"Ven" -sonrió él y llevo la chica a otra habitación, desordenada. El chico abrió un armario y sacó una toalla azul oscura de playa y se la dio a la chica.

"Gracias".

"¿Quieres ropa seca?" -preguntó con una sonrisa, a lo que la chica asintió mientras se envolvía con la toalla. El chico volvió a abrir el armario y le pasó dos camisetas dobladas perfectamente. No se las habían puesto desde que habían llegado de Londres. La chica las aceptó con una sonrisa y caminó hacia la habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta escuchó un grito de Lily. Sabía que si entraba, la convencerían para unirse a su pequeña _sesión de fangirleo_. Se giró y vio que Niall la miraba desde las escaleras, con el ceño fruncido.

"No quiero entrar en esa habitación" -comentó ella, un poco asustada -"¿Puedo cambiarme en la otra habitación?".

"Por supuesto" -sonrió él -"¿Pero por qué?".

"Porqué si entro, me contagiarán su entusiasmo" -rió la chica, quitándole importancia. No podía decirle que estaban _fanguileando_, la matarían lenta y dolorosamente.

"Estamos abajo" -sonrió el chico comenzando a bajar las escaleras. Audrey entró a la otra habitación y rápidamente, poniéndose una camiseta de Niall, que le iba grande. Cogió su pantalón y lo dejó puso en el baño, al lado de las camisetas mojadas que ya había allí. Con la toalla en la mano bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Norah acurrucada en Zayn, quien la abrazaba. Harry estaba estirado en el otro sofá, con la cabeza en las piernas de Louis quien jugaba con sus rizos y a Liam y Niall en la cocina, riendo mientras preparaban un bol de fruta y un gran plato de galletas. La chica escuchó un silbido de Louis y entró sonriendo en la cocina, dispuesta a ayudar. Su cabello estaba colocado hacia atrás y la camiseta le quedaba por la mitad de la pierna.

"Te queda bien la camiseta" -sonrió Liam al pasar por su lado y dejar a los dos chicos a solas, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?".

El chico negó cuando Audrey se puso a su lado a ordenar las galletas en montones de siete en el plato.

"¿Crees que ahora centrarán la atención en nosotros o en Norah y Zayn?".

"En nosotros" -contestó el rubio -"Con Zayn y Norah ya tendrán tiempo en todo momento, ya les has visto".

"Podemos pedir inmunidad" -la chica miró a los ojos del rubio, quien tuvo que sacar toda su fuerza interior para no abrazarla y besarla ahí mismo -"Quien sabe, a lo mejor nos escuchan".

"Lo dudo" -susurró el chico centrando su atención en las galletas -"Son muy pesados cuando quieren. Aunque no creo que creen momentos incómodos... más bien serán comentarios y/o escenas de Harry y Lou".

EL chico cogió el plato de galletas y comenzó a caminar, pero sintió la mano de la chica en su hombro y se paró a medio camino.

"Lo siento mucho Niall" -susurró ella, haciendo que el chico se girara -"De verdad, lo siento. Soy un desastre en las relaciones... Aunque nunca he tenido una seria antes, pero aunque la hubiera tenido, hubiera sido un desastre".

"No te preocupes" -sonrió él, enternecido por la chica -"No sabías que me conocerías este verano".

"Lo siento".

"Vamos Audrey, sonríe" -el chico le levantó la barbilla y sus rostros quedaron a unos centímetros del otro -"Olvídate de Olly, lo hecho hecho está. Sólo puedes esperar, pero de mientras puedes pasar un buen rato en mi-nuestra compañía". La chica rió con Niall y le dio un rápido abrazo. Sin querer separarse lo hicieron y entraron al salón, donde todos sus amigos -las chicas ya habían bajado -les miraban sonrientes.

"No ha habido tema Louis, antes de que preguntes" -soltó el rubio sentándose al lado de Zayn y dejando sitio a Audrey a su lado.

"¿Queréis jugar a algo?" -preguntó Harry, ya con camiseta -"Tenemos la wii".

"¿Tenis?" -preguntó Dallas, sonriente. Le encantaba el tenis de la wii.

"'¡Mario karts!" -exclamaron Louis y Harry a la vez. Ellos dos adoraban aquel juego. Aunque Dallas fuera un desastre en el juego, Lily y ella acabaron jugando en parejas, con Louis y Harry respectivamente. Mientras ellos jugaban de pie y concentrados, los demás intentaban distraerles. Después fue el turno de Norah, Niall, Liam y Megan. Después Zayn, Audrey, Harry y Emma. Unas horas después cuando la lluvia ya había parado, las chicas se fueron hacia su casa, para descansar para el día siguiente. Harry y Zayn fueron con Dallas y Norah, para presentarse a la hermana de la chica del cabello rizado; mientras que Louis se fue con Emma y Megan para hablar con Emily, quien probablemente se desmayaría. El moreno de ojos azules y Emma llegaron a su casa y la chica le preparó para la reacción de su padre. Al abrir la puerta, su padre miró a su hija con una ceja levantada, pero invitó al chico a pasar al salón educadamente.

"Papá, ¿Te acuerdas que mañana no cenaré aquí, verdad?".

"Por supuesto, vas a esa barbacoa a casa de Lily y Audrey" -contestó él. La chica ya se había encargado de que sus padres conocieran a las chicas y ahora tenía que presentar a uno de los chicos, para que sus padres pudieran culpar a alguien si pasaba algo, aunque no lo habían expresado con esas palabras.

"Él es Louis, estará en la barbacoa" -comentó Emma -"Quiero que conozco a Emily, por si acaso".

"¿Por si acaso el qué?".

"Él es _el de rayas_" -rió la madre de Emma -"¿Louis, verdad?".

"Sí" -contestó Louis, divertido. _El de rayas_. -"De One Direction".

"¿El grupo del que Emily y Emma están obsesionadas?" -preguntó su padre, sorprendido -"¿En serio?" -Louis asintió y el padre de Emma miró a la chica con una sonrisa en la cara -"¿Le has secuestrado?".

"¡Papá!".

"Nos conocimos en la playa" -sonrió Louis -"En realidad fue gracias a Harry, pero eso son detalles sin importancia". Emma agradeció a Louis que evitara nombrar la cita con Harry. Megan miraba la escena divertida desde las escaleras, por donde Emily bajaba en pijama y tarareando una canción.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" -preguntó ella -"¿Me necesitá-" Pero nunca pudo acabar aquella frase. Al ver al chico sentado en el sofá, su tono de piel empalideció y su boca se abrió unos centímetros.

"Hola Emily" -saludó el chico, haciendo que Megan tuviera que arrastrar a la chica al salón.

"Mañana vendrá a la barbacoa" -sonrió Emma -"Con los demás".

Emily se sentó al lado de su padre, quien le pasó un brazo por la espalda. La chica miraba a Louis sin pestañear.

"Sí, pero he venido para pedir a Emily que no publique que estamos aquí" -sonrió Louis y miró a la chica -"Te pido en nombre de los chicos y mía, que evitaras publicar que estamos aquí. Estamos de vacaciones y queremos poder quedarnos un poco más".

"Por supuesto que no lo diré" -contestó automáticamente Emily, haciendo que Louis y Megan sonrieran. Emma rió abiertamente de su hermana, quien continuaba en shock.

"Entonces todo perfecto" -acabó Emma, levantándose -"Louis, deberías volver a casa, empieza a ser tarde".

Emily se despidió con la mano mientras Louis y Emma caminaban hacia la puerta principal después de despedirse de sus padres. Emma cerró la puerta y acompañó al chico al borde del jardín, donde comenzaba la calle propiamente dicha.

"Gracias por todo, en serio" -Emma le dio un rápido abrazo al chico -"Gracias".

"De nada, ha sido agradable" -sonrió él -"Tú hermana no es tan mala como parece".

"Por qué no la conoces" -rió la chica -"¿Mañana a las cuatro en casa de Lil y Audrey?".

"Allí estaremos" -sonrió él -"Supongo que nos pasaremos por la playa por la mañana, tenemos que mantener el moreno".

"Si no llueve".

"Si no llueve" -sonrió él antes de comenzar a caminar calle abajo. Emma le saludó cuando giró la calle y desapareció de su vista. El día siguiente prometía. Y mucho. Aquello era lo mismo que pensaba Dallas mientras reía con Harry, cuyos rizos estaban más salvajes de lo habitual. Unos pasos más atrás iban Norah y Zayn, cogidos de la mano, comentando algo sobre Londres. A lo lejos, las chicas vieron la casa de la abuela de Dallas, con las luces encendidas. Su abuela había vuelto la noche anterior de Londres, junto con el abuelo de Norah. Los dos ancianos se habían hecho amigos y compartían momentos divertidos, sobretodo con Taylor, quien se pasaba el día en la piscina y con ellos. Dallas abrió la puerta principal y al entrar, se tropezó con sus propios pies, haciendo que el jarrón de la mesita de la entrada volara por los aires al apoyarse en la mesa para no caerse. Harry se adelantó corriendo y cogió el jarrón en el aire, haciendo un extraño movimiento acrobático y cogiendo a Dallas al mismo tiempo, para evitar que se cayera al suelo de cara y se rompiera los dientes.

"Ya estamos Dallas, no eres más torpe porqué no entre-". Taylor, acaba de llegar a la entrada con un gran bol de helado en la mano y una cuchara en el otro. Su sonrisa de superioridad que siempre mostraba cuando su hermana se tropezaba con sus propios pies se había borrado de su cara, mostrando su boca como una gran "o". Con la cuchara, señaló a los dos chicos y comenzó a gritar cosas sin sentido. Después de diez segundos, salió corriendo hacia la cocina y comenzó a hablar a su abuela, quien intentaba calmarla.

"Vamos" -sonrió Norah empujando a Dallas y Harry hacia delante. Ella les siguió cogida de la mano de Zayn, aunque se separaron al entrar a la cocina.

"¡¿Lo ves?" -exclamó Taylor -"¡Es Harry Styles y Zayn Malik! ¡OH DÍOS MÍO!".

Los chicos rieron ante la reacción de la chica, lo que la hizo abrir los ojos y señalar a su hermana acusadoramente.

"¡Los ha secuestrado!" -exclamó -"¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Vas a ir a la cárcel!".

"Hemos venido voluntariamente Taylor" -comentó Zayn con una sonrisa con intención tranquilizadora, lo que hizo que la chica saltara -"Nos conocimos en la playa, estamos de vacaciones".

"¿Vacaciones?" -preguntó la abuela de Dallas y Taylor, sonriendo -"¿En Milford? Es un pueblo de mala muerte...".

"No hay paparazzi" -simplificó Harry -"Y hemos tenido la suerte de conocer a Dallas, Norah, Lily, Audrey...".

"Y Emma" -acabó Megan por él, hablando por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación.

"Madre mía" -susurró Taylor, calmándose por primera vez desde que los chicos habían entrado en su campo de visión.

"Mañana hacemos una barbacoa en casa de Lil y Audrey" -recordó Dallas, sabiendo que les había recordado a su abuelo y al abuelo de Norah unas mil veces -"Ellos vendrán, y Taylor si quiere".

"¡Sí quiero!" -contestó ella rápidamente, alzando su tono de voz.

"Será genial" -sonrió Harry, haciendo que la pequeña chica respirara con dificultad -"Nos lo pasaremos muy bien".

"Seguro que sí" -sonrió el abuelo de Norah -"¿Volveréis para dormir aquí?".

"No".

"Sí" -Norah miró a su amiga, lanzándole una clara mirada de desaprobación -"Lil ha dicho que podemos quedarnos, pero me parece un poco...".

"Somos amigos, para eso están los amigos. Para robarles comida de la nevera y utilizar sus sofás" -rió Harry -"Depende cuando acabemos, veremos que hacemos. Improvisar es la clave".

"Exacto" -la abuela de Dallas se acercó a su nieta mayor -"Quedaos a dormir, nada de cosas raras ni besuqueos ni historias varias y todos contentos".

"¡Abuela!" -exclamó ella y después de unos quince minutos de charla, los chicos se fueron de la casa. Al desaparecer por la calle, Taylor comenzó a gritar y a llorar, sobretodo recordando el momento en que Zayn le había dicho que, por favor, no dijera que estaban en el pueblo. La chica había abrazado a su hermana y a Norah más veces que en toda su vida, estaba feliz. Al día siguiente iba a ir de barbacoa con _One Direction_. No podía creer su suerte.

En otra casa, una chica pelirroja estaba sentada en la cocina, con un gran libro en las manos mientras que su amiga estaba en el piso de arriba estirada en la cama dándose golpes contra la pared cada vez que llamaba a cierto chico y le ignoraba las llamadas. Su amiga estaba encerrada en su mundo, no había tenido un buen día. De repente, su teléfono vibró cuando un mensaje llegó.

_¿Mañana queréis que llevemos algo? Xx_

Lily pensaba que se moría. Liam era una dulzura, y aquellos "xx" al final hicieron que sonriera tontamente. Cogió el iPhone y contestó rápidamente.

_No hace falta :) Dallas traerá cookies, y E&M creo que ensalda de patata... Si queréis algún juego para pasar la tarde :D xx_

_¿Quieres que me pase antes para ayudaros con algo? No queremos abusar de hospitalidad :) xx_

_Como prefieras :)_ -Si le decía que viniera antes sería por puro egoísmo. No todos los días Liam James Payne le pedía ir a su casa.

_¿A las dos va bien? Así comenzamos a preparar la barbacoa... :D xxx_

_¡Genial! No puedo esperar a mañana, será un día increíble xx_

_Yo tampoco. Buenas noches Lil, dulces sueños xxx_.

Sí, en ese mismo instante, la pelirroja sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba desmesuradamente. Con sus dedos temblando, intentó contestar algo que no sonara muy desesperado ni muy fangirl.

_Dulces sueños Liam, hasta mañana xx_.

Todavía tenía esa sonrisa en su cara cuando llamaron a la puerta. Aquella noche y la mañana siguiente habían pasado como en un sueño. Liam no había vuelto a enviarle ningún mensaje, pero al leer los de la noche anterior, no podía evitar sonreír. Sabía que al verle se sonrojaría y las palabras no saldrían de su garganta, su cerebro se colapsaría. Pero allí estaba ella, corriendo hacia la puerta para abrir al chico que sabía que le provocaría aquella reacción. Eran las dos y cinco del mediodía y estaba muy nerviosa. Aquella tarde y noche iban a ser especiales. Lo presentía.


	8. Capítulo VII

"Y mi mi madre me quería llamar Tracy" -comentó Dallas riendo con Emma en la cocina, mientras preparaban los platos para sacarlos al jardín. El sol brillaba entre finas nubes, que se movían con el viento.

"¡Mi madre también me quería llamar Tracy!" -exclamó Emma -"Al final Emma, somos poco originales: todos comenzamos por E".

"Tracy es feo" -sonrió la rubia -"Dallas y Emma son mejores".

En el jardín, Lily y Liam controlaban el fuego y Megan estaba con Emily quien todavía estaba en shock. Audrey iba de un lado al otro, buscando mil cosas por todas las habitaciones. Peter y Taylor estaban en el salón, jugando con la x-box de James. Las dos chicas salieron de la cocina y dejaron los platos en la mesa y se sentaron en una de las muchas sillas que entre Megan, Norah, Dallas y Emma habían llevado.

"Me encantan las barbacoas" -sonrió Lily -"Hace tiempo que no hacemos en casa".

"Yo nunca había hecho una hasta entrar a X Factor" -comentó Liam -"Parece de locos... pero no sé, nunca me había llamado la atención".

"Eres increíble" -rió Lily -"Las barbacoas en mi familia solían ser sagradas... al menos hace un par de años, en casa de mis tíos en Brighton".

"Al lado de la playa".

"Exacto, como ahora... aunque no estamos tan cerca. Viven en el paseo marítimo... es precioso".

"Deberíamos ir algún día" -sonrió el chico -"Nunca he estado en Brighton".

"¡Lily Anne Thomas!" -la voz de Audrey les llegó desde la ventana de arrriba -"¡Tus padres están llamando! ¡Mueve tu culo y ven aquí!".

"Tan amable como siempre" -suspiró la pelirroja dejando a Liam encargado del fuego. Eran las cuatro y media y no había llegado nadie más. Los chicos llegaban tarde. Conociéndoles se habían perdido por el camino o se habían olvidado completamente que habían quedado a las cuatro. Megan se acercó al chico y le ayudó a controlar el carbón quemando, para que no se descontrolara. Según el paquete tenía que estar una hora y media encendido antes de poner a hacer la carne, para que las brasas estuvieran en las condiciones ideales. Lily volvió después de unos segundos después de Audrey, quien cargaba con su cámara, un trípode que tenía pinta de ser bastante caro y una bolsa con dos objetivos diferentes.

"Pedazo equipo" -comentó Dallas, sorprendida.

"No te puedes llegar a imaginar lo que me ha costado conseguirlo" -rió ella -"Pero ahora soy libre... Este año no cuidaré de Tyler todos los fines de semana. Me pagan bien, pero no tengo tiempo libre".

"Qué suerte" -sonrió Emma, cuyo cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta -"Al menos te pagan".

"¿Alguien puede llamar a los chicos?" -gritó Liam desde la barbacoa, donde Lily acababa de llegar -"Mi teléfono está sin batería".

"Voto porqué Em llame a Lou" -comentó Audrey al mismo tiempo que Dallas, provocando la risa de las dos chicas.

"Podría llamar Norah" -contestó Emma, picada.

"Por mi no hay problema" -rió la chica, quien se levantó y entró a la casa para poder tener un poco de privacidad. La rubia marcó el botón verde al mismo tiempo que entraba a la casa por la puerta del jardín. Era enorme, el único problema es que no tenía piscina; aunque las nubes del cielo que se movían rápidamente amenazaban con arruinar el día. El teléfono sonó cuatro veces antes de que dejara de sonar.

"Queridísima Norah" -la voz de Louis sonó a través del auricular -"En este momento Zayn no puede ponerse. ¿Quieres que le pase algún mensaje?".

"Queríamos saber dónde estáis" -rió la chica -"Pero me parece que os habéis perdido".

"¡Qué va!" -exclamó el chico -"Estamos explorando el pueblo... Y Harry se niega a preguntar, su orgullo se sentiría dañado".

"Niall sabe llegar...".

"Él y Zayn me han abandonado con Harry".

"Pero... ¿por qué tienes su teléfono?".

"También tengo el de Niall" -rió el chico -"Quería gastarles una broma".

"_¡Lou ya sé dónde estamos!"_ -Norah rió al oír a Harry gritando en medio de la calle.

"Liam no tiene batería en el móv-" -el timbre de la casa sonó y Norah caminó hacia la puerta principal, mientras escuchaba a Lily reír en el piso de arriba y a Audrey cerrar la puerta de un portazo. La morena apareció en la parte de arriba de las escaleras, con una sonrisa.

"¿Abres por favor?".

Y allí estaban, Niall y Zayn con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mochila en los hombros. Norah no podía creer la suerte que había tenido, todavía no podía creer que alguien como Zayn quisiera estar con ella. Era un amor de verano, pero no iba a cerrarse puertas. Sabía que lo pasaría mal cuando se acabara el verano, pero hasta entonces sólo tenía que preocuparse en estar siempre preparada para el chico.

"Acaban de llegar" -sonrió Norah hablando con Louis.

"Diles que tengo su teléfono".

"Louis dice que tiene vuestros teléfonos" -rió Norah mientras Zayn la abrazaba por la cintura.

"Idiota" -murmuró Niall mientras entraba a la casa y se guiaba hacia el exterior a través de la música que sonaba en el jardín.

"Diles que voy a castigarlos por haberme abandonado con Harry".

"Dice que-" -Zayn le quitó el teléfono y colgó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada, sus labios se juntaron creando una cálida energía que hizo que al separarse tuvieran una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Cogidos de la mano, Norah guió al chico y antes de salir se separó de él y le advirtió:

"Emily no sabe que estamos _juntos_. Tampoco Taylor ni Peter".

"Para mí no es un problema si no lo es para ti" -sonrió el volviendo a acercarse a la chica y besándose la mejilla -"Quiero poder cogerte de la mano con libertad y poder abrazarte cuando no te lo esperes".

"¡Pareja!" -la voz de Liam les llegó desde el jardín, a lo que salieron cogidos de la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los tres hermanos menos fueron presentados formalmente a los chicos, y poco a poco Emily y Taylor comenzaron a volver a ser ellas mismas con los chicos delante de ellas. El fuego continuaba quemando y a las cinco y cuarto, después de estar hablando sobre temas superficiales para que tanto Taylor como Emma y Peter pudieran participar, decidieron sacar la ensalada de patata que había preparado Emma. Todavía no había rastro ni de Harry y Louis. Lily y Liam iban y venían hacia la barbacoa, controlando el fuego. Niall y Audrey estaban sentados en uno de los dos escalones que separaban la casa del jardín, mirando las fotografías que la chica había tomado en la playa durante los días que había coincidido con ellos. La cámara de la castaña descansaba en las manos de Dallas, quien hacía algunas fotos al azar. De repente el teléfono de Emma comenzó a sonar, dejando oír una versión de Tik Tok con la letra un poco distorsionada que tanto Dallas como Norah comenzaron a tararear. Antes de que la letra pudiera avanzar, contestó.

"Hola Lou" -sonrió ella, ganándose una mirada por parte todas las chicas, incluida su hermana.

"_Hola Em. Estamos perdidos. Y Harry si que no sabe dónde estamos"_.

"¿Calle?".

"_Cree que estamos en la calle donde quedasteis por primera vez"_.

"Voy para allí... no comáis nada que a las seis comenzaremos a hacer la cena".

"_Como mande capitana"_ -rió él y colgó. Emma se giró hacia sus amigos y les dijo que iba a buscar a los perdidos del grupo. Dallas se ofreció a acompañarla, así no se sentiría tan sola; aunque todo era una excusa para separarse de las parejas y de sus hermanas, quienes habían hecho muy buenas migas y estaban sentadas con Peter jugando a cartas al lado de Norah y Zayn, quien leían una revista comentando todas las fotografías.

Veinte minutos después Louis las abrazaba y Harry reía abiertamente ante la reacción de su amigo. Volvieron caminando lentamente, Louis sin soltarse de las dos chicas y exagerando a sobremanera las adversidades que habían pasado mientras estaban perdidos en el pueblo. Harry caminaba al lado de Dallas, corrigiendo cada uno de los comentarios de Louis. Llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja y la morena y se encontraron una escena bastante divertida en el jardín trasero: Lily y Liam maldiciendo al lado de la barbacoa, completamente mojados. Norah y Zayn reían, mientras que Audrey y Niall, también mojados, estaban sentados en el centro de jardín y con la ropa manchada de verde del césped. Los aspersores se habían encendido por accidente y habían apagado la barbacoa y mojado todo lo que había en el jardín. La cámara descansaba en la cocina, junto por el portátil, gracias a dios.

"Da gracias a que hemos traído ropa de más" -sonrió Harry mirando la escena divertido. Aunque ninguno había caído que se habían quedado con fuente para hacer la cena. Después de una discusión decidieron utilizar la cocina con la ventana abierta y utilizarla como una barra americana. Lily y Liam se encargaron de cocinar, mientras que los demás reían y esperaban con ansias la comida. La primera tanda se acabó en cinco minutos, entre secar todo el alboroto del agua y cambiarse de ropa, el apetito de todos se abrió como la boca del lobo de caperucita roja.

Después de cenar, sin saber cómo, los tres hermanos menores decidieron pasar la noche en casa de Emily, alegrando a todos. De esa manera tendrían más _intimidad_. Después de cenar se quedaron en el jardín observando la puesta de sol a través de las casas mientras reían y gastaban bromas. Ellas disfrutaban escuchando las divertidas historias de los chicos con las fans, sobretodo cuando Louis y Harry escenificaban la escena. Ellos reían ante algunos comentarios y adoraban poder tener una conversación sin que ninguna chica les gritara o quisiera lanzarse a sus brazos; aunque un poco equivocados estaban: ellas _sí_ querían lanzarse a sus brazos. Los únicos que abiertamente se mostraban acaramelados eran Zayn y Norah, quienes estaban abrazados en el banco de madera al lado de Niall y Emma. Cuando el sol se acababa de poner completamente, Audrey entró a la casa y encendió las luces del jardín, haciendo que se iluminara con muchas luces pequeñas. La chica se sentó al lado de Niall, con quien compartía un bol de helado de nata con chocolate.

"¿Qué planes tenemos para esta noche?".

"¡Twister!" -exclamó Louis sonriendo, haciendo que todos le miraran riendo.

"Hemos traído algunas películas" -continuó Zayn -"Love Actually, algunas de Disney" -Lily asintió, sabiendo que habían traído el Rey León, su película favorita -La niña del exorcista, La huérfana...".

"Menos La niña y la huérfana, las que queráis" -comentaron Dallas y Audrey a la vez, con caras serias. Audrey tenía pánico a las niñas pequeñas en películas de miedo y Dallas, en general, tenía miedo de muchas cosas.

"Si son geniales" -se quejó Harry -"Podríamos ver sólo una...".

"No, no y no" -Dallas se negó rotundamente mientras que Harry reía y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros -"Me niego".

"Son todo efectos" -comentó Louis -"Te analizamos la película, no pasará nada".

"Si queréis podemos ver las de Disney" -comentó Emma, esperando tener un poco de apoyo, aunque rápidamente olvidaron su comentario para centrarse en un debate cinematográfico. Louis arrastró a Emma al interior de la casa y se pusieron a preparar el salón para poder jugar al twister, sin haberlo consultado antes con nadie. Apartaron los sofás y la mesa del centro y extendieron el gran tablero en el suelo, con las famosas redondas de colores en el mantel blanco. La pieza de madera estaba un poco rota, pero todavía funcionaba.

"Era twister o _once minutos en el paraíso_" -rió Louis -"Y Niall y Liam casi me matan por insinuarlo".

"¿_One minutos en el paraíso_?".

"¡No me puedo creer que no lo conozcas!" -exclamó él, con los ojos abiertos -"¡¿Pero es que todos sois tan castos y puros como parecéis?".

"¿Pero qué es?".

"Es un juego de adolescentes" -contestó él sonriendo pícaramente -"Se trata de encerrar a una pareja en un armario pequeño a oscuras durante once minutos exactos y dejar que las hormonas se alteren".

"Qué manera más sutil de decirlo" -rió ella, después de unos segundos en silencio. Once minutos en el paraíso. Once minutos encerrada en el armario con alguien de _One Direction_, con las hormonas revolucionadas. Quería jugar. _¡Emma deja de pensar esas cosas! ¡Esos juegos nunca acaban bien! ¡Pero once minutos encerrada en el armario con Louis!_

"¿Si digo de jugar te apuntarías?".

"Sería interesante" -sonrió ella sin pensarlo, aunque se arrepintió nada más decirlo.

"Así me gusta Em" -comentó él abrazándola -"Alguien que entiende que no tiene porqué pasar nada, sería divertido ver la reacción de Audrey y Niall".

"Sí, genial" -_Genial, no quería jugar para que pasara nada. Sólo por Audrey y Niall. Mierda_.

"Aunque estaría bien que nos encerraran" -la miró directamente a los ojos, intensamente, haciendo que Emma se quisiera fundir en ellos -"Quien sabe, a lo mejor podría pasar algo".

"¡Louis!" -la voz de Harry inundó el salón, haciendo que los dos chicos se separaran al instante. Sus rostros habían estado a centímetros del otro durante aquella última afirmación de Louis. Poco a poco Emma recuperó la respiración mientras todos entraban al salón y decidían como jugarían. Harían grupos de cuatro, ya que Megan había decidido irse, sabía cuando sobraba. Además, se marchaba en dos días, tenía que hacer la maleta. Al día siguiente ya se pondría al día con las chicas, pero ella tenía novio y no quería ser la aguantavelas de nadie.

"Ni se os ocurra hacer trampas" -advirtió Audrey a Harry y Lily, quien controlaban el cartoncito -"Cualquier movimiento sospechoso y estáis muertos".

"Si somos unos angelitos" -rió Harry, pero detrás de él estaba Liam quien tranquilizó a la chica con una sonrisa. Norah y Zayn no jugarían, estaban demasiado ocupados susurrándose cosas entre ellos como para poder participar en aquel juego. Los equipos eran Louis y Audrey contra Emma y Niall. Harry y Lily contra Dallas y Liam. Dallas tenía la cámara de Audrey preparada, igual que todos los que no jugaban sus teléfonos para hacer fotografías divertidas. Comenzó Niall, después Louis, Emma y Audrey. A la tercera ronda de movimientos tenían serios problemas para moverse. Louis estaba encima de Emma y Audrey, quien tenía las piernas liadas con las de Niall y el brazo de irlandés estaba entre la pierna de Louis y la mano de Emma.

"Nos reiremos ahora" -comentó Lily golpeando la flechita de plástico -"Niall, mano izquierda azul".

"¡No!" -exclamaron todos los que jugaban. Era la mano libre de Niall que le mantenía en equilibrio. Como pudo, el chico pasó la mano por encima de la cintura de Audrey y colocó su mano en el suelo, bajando a la chica quien tenía el brazo de Louis por debajo de su pierna.

"¿Por qué no se caen?" -preguntó Harry, divertido -"Nosotros no duraremos tanto".

"Louis, pierna derecha verde".

"No me creo ese movimiento, es imposible".

"El tablero ha hablado" -la voz de Harry se hizo más grave y todos rieron, parecía un presentador de televisión americano, haciendo que todos rieran y casi perdieran el equilibrio.

El chico se movió como pudo, intentando no arrastrar a Audrey con él, su pareja. El primero que cayera, perdía y no podía escoger la película que verían. Después de un minuto intentando poner el pie en el verde, Louis lo consiguió pero hizo que Emma quedara sostenida por sus dos brazos y de puntillas con un pie.

"Emma, brazo izquierdo amarillo".

"Gracias Lil" -la chica se movió elegantemente y quedó en una posición cómoda, sin miedo a caerse. Harry golpeó la flecha que descansaba en la falda de Lily.

"Audrey, mano derecha rojo".

"No jodas Harry, quieres que perdamos" -comentó Louis mientras intentaba ver donde pondría la mano Audrey. Tenía de dar media vuelta, pero continuaba rodeada por Niall, por lo que el chico tendría que levantarse para dejar que la chica llegara al maldito punto rojo.

"Tablero" -repitió el chico -"Tienes un minuto".

"¡Harry!".

"Es que no acabaremos nunca, ya son las ocho y media, yo quiero jugar también".

Dos tiradas después, con el movimiento de Louis, todos cayeron al suelo entre risas. Era imposible que pudieran haber continuado. Niall y Emma habían ganado.

"Ya verás rizos, vas a perder" -Louis le apuntó con el dedo índice mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Audrey, quien había robado el tablero a su amiga. Iban a sufrir.

Liam se ofreció a ser el primero, seguido por Dallas. Lily fue después con Harry detrás. Las cuatro primeras rondas fueron fáciles, nada de complicaciones hasta que a Liam le tocó cruzar el tablero porqué no había ningún punto amarillo libre cerca de él.

"Harry baja, que no llego".

"Y me rompo".

"Voy a llegar, quieras o no, así que agáchate".

En las dos siguientes tiradas, estuvieron a punto de caerse tres veces. Lily colocó su pierna izquierda entre la mano derecha de Harry y la pierna libre de Liam, aguantándose como si hiciera el puente. Pocos segundos después Harry estaba literalmente encima de ella, sus caras estaban a unos centímetros de la otra.

"Y ahora entiendes lo de los once minutos, verdad Em?".

"¡Louis ahora no saques el tema!" -exclamó Harry, intentando no intimidar a Lily a la vez que mantener el equilibrio. Ella, sonrojada, movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda para poder ver a Dallas y a Liam con serios problemas también.

"Lo siento pelirroja" -susurró el chico con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

"Liam, pie izquierdo verde. Dallas... nos vamos a reír, mano derecha azul".

Era imposible que la chica llegara al punto azul sin tirar a Lily y a Harry. Se deslizó como pudo y cunado su mano se posó entre las de Harry y Lily, el tablero se deslizó por el suelo, tirándolos a todos por el suelo.

La final se disputó entre Niall y Emma, Lily y Harry. Ni Louis ni Audrey se movieron del sofá, dejando sitio para Liam y Dallas, que continuaban estirándose después de caer al suelo. La partida comenzó divertida, en la segunda tirada comenzaron a liarse entre ellos y cuando llegó la cuarta ronda era imposible moverse sin molestar a los demás. Y el hecho de que Harry tuviera las dos piernas en extremos opuestos del tablero hacía la partida mucho más interesante.

"Niall, mano izquierda amarillo".

"Tramposos" -comentaron todos, el irlandés se estiró como pudo intentando no molestar a Emma, cosa que era imposible. Al final todos cayeron cuando Emma intentó moverse, por tanto, perdiendo la partida. Harry y Lily escogerían qué películas verían aquella noche, que prometía ser larga. Norah y Zayn habían dejado los susurros y ya se habían instalado en un sofá, abrazados y riendo sobre unas fotografías que habían tomado a sus amigos mientras jugaban.

Prepararon cuatro bolsas de palomitas y sacaron el helado del congelador, las mantas iban que volaban por el salón, y todos los cojines de la casa habían sido llevados al salón, junto con un colchón que nadie utilizaba. Como todos esperaban, se separaron en los sofás, dejando el colchón para los últimos que llegaran, en este caso Dallas y Harry.

Apagaron las luces y comenzó la película escogida por Harry. _La niña del exorcista_. Audrey susurró algo a Niall, quien la abrazó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía que dar las gracias a Harry, sabía que Audrey odiaba aquella niña maldita y sabía que acabarían abrazados. En realidad no fue la única que se encogió en su asiento, todas lo hicieron, algunas más que otras, pero ninguna se quejó cuando los brazos de su compañero de asiento pasaron por sus hombros mientras la película comenzaba. Nada más salir la primera escena con poca luz, Audrey enterró su cara en Niall y sólo la sacaba cuando el chico le decía que no pasaba nada. A la morena le gustaban las películas de miedo, le encantaba ver sangre y sustos, pero las niñas pequeñas le daban pánico. Niall estaba disfrutando más de la compañía que de la película, como mostraba su gran sonrisa. A su lado estaban Louis y Emma, quien miraban la película con los ojos fijos en la pantalla y las manos entrelazadas.

"Son efectos, recuérdalo" -susurró el chico mientras Emma se acomodaba a su lado, notando el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Como siempre, llevaba una camiseta a rayas azules y rojas. Emma estaba feliz pero asustada, ya había visto la película pero continuaba dándole terror. Louis la arrastró para que su cabeza quedara apoyada en su hombro y su oído cerca de su boca, para poder hablar tranquilamente -"Y no pasara nada, si viene la niña te protegeré".

En el otro sofá, Lily cogía fuertemente un cojín mientras que Liam comía palomitas tranquilamente, sabía qué pasaría en todo momento. Su brazo estaba por los hombros de la pelirroja, quien notaba un pequeño golpe del chico cuando una escena violenta iba a aparecer. El chico se movió y acercó a la pelirroja a él, llegaba el final de la película y las escenas cada vez eran peores. La chica se acurrucó a su lado, olvidando el cojín que cayó al suelo. _Sangre, sangre, sangre. ¡¿Por qué tenemos que ver estas películas?_

"Ya acaba Lil" -susurró Liam -"Puedes cerrar los ojos si quieres".

"Vale" -contestó ella, blanca, viendo como uno de los curas moría desangrado. Segundos después su cara estaba enterrada en el cuello de Liam. El chico le acariciaba la espalda suavemente, intentando tranquilizarla. Lily se sentía en el cielo, _Liam Payne_ la estaba abrazando. Sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. El chico olía a aquella colonia tan característica, sus fuertes brazos la abrazaban. Tenía que estar muerta, aquello no pasaba en su aburrida y monótona vida.

En el colchón del suelo, Harry estaba estirado con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Dallas, quien jugaba con sus rizos para no mirar la película. El chico levantó la mirada y observó a la chica, quien evitaba mirar a la pantalla. El chico, dejando atrás su estado de relajación, se sentó a su lado y se tapó con la manta, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. La mano del chico cogió la suya, haciendo que se sonrojara y olvidara la horrible escena de la pantalla. Unos segundos después la cabeza de la chica se apoyaba en los rizos del chicos, suaves y que le provocaban cosquillas en la piel. Unos minutos después, la película acabó y Audrey, con una sonrisa se levantó y encendió las luces del salón y la cocina, cerrando la puerta que daba al pasillo y asegurándose que la puerta del jardín estaba cerrada. Nadie más se movió de los sofás, estaban demasiado cómodos.

"Exijo una comedia" -la voz de Lily sonó por todo el salón, haciendo que Dallas asintiera desde el suelo.

"Podríamos ver Percy" -comentó Audrey desde la cocina, aunque su voz parecía mucho más lejana -"Aunque ya la hayamos visto... Ya sabes que quiero ir de fiesta a las Vegas".

"¿Percy?".

"Y el ladrón del rayo" -contestó la pelirroja a Liam -"Es genial".

"Y que más decir que sale Logan Lerman" -rió Norah desde su abrazo con Zayn, quien levantó una ceja; igual que Liam y Harry. Logan Lerman, Logan Lerman. Aquel actor inglés.

"¡Exactamente!" -Lily rió con su amiga, tenía una pequeña obsesión con el chico. Era su amor platónico desde hacía unos años... Audrey volvió con tres grandes tarros de helado y muchos boles y cucharas. Antes de acercarse más, Lily cogió las cucharas y volvió a la cocina, cambiando las cucharas por tenedores. Al volver todos rieron mientras intentaban partir el helado congelado con los tenedores.

"Sigo sin entender por qué os gusta Logan, tiene cara de niño pequeño".

"¿Niño pequeño?".

"Que haya paz" -anunció Louis levantándose del sofá después de dos películas, separándose de Emma y estirándose como si fuera a correr una maratón. Todos se levantaron poco a poco y volvieron a encender las luces del salón, viendo que estaba hecho un desastre. Palomitas por el suelo, los boles de helados por todas partes, tenederos manchados de helado por el suelo... Poco a poco recogieron el desastre y se dividieron en dos grupos, cocina y otros fueron hacia el piso de arriba, para poder cambiarse de ropa tranquilamente. En la cocina, Harry y Louis lavaban los platos mientras cantaban y bailaban, ayudados por Emma, Dallas y Audrey. Media hora después todos estaban sentados en un gran círculo en el salón, intentando decidir qué podían hacer. Eran las dos y media de la mañana, y tal como se decía, la noche es joven.

"Sigo pensando que deberíamos jugar a _Once minutos en el paraíso_" -comentó Louis, ganándose un golpe por parte de Liam y risas por parte de Emma, quien estaba sentada a su lado con las piernas encima del chico.

"Está bien, si jugamos, exijo que comiences tú con Emma" -soltó Harry, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

"Como pida el de los rizos" -contestó él, moviendo la cabeza hacia la chica. Su cabello le acompañó, haciendo que Emma se sonrojara un poco -"¿Te apuntas?".

La chica miró a Harry, después a Louis y otra vez a Harry. El chico la miraba con una mirada y sonrisa pícaras. A su lado, Norah y Lily le mandaban mensajes con la mirada.

"Acepto si después entran Harry y Dallas".

"Y Liam y Lily".

"Y una mierda" -Audrey se levantó de al lado de Niall y fue a su amiga pelirroja -"Con todo el respeto, he prometido a su padre que la devolvería tan pura y casta como se fue de Londres... No puedo permitir que la dejéis once min-".

"Entraré si después entran Audrey y Niall" -contestó Lily antes de que su amiga pudiera terminar de hablar.

"¡TRATO!".

"¿Y porqué nosotros no jugamos?" -preguntó Norah, pero Zayn le susurró algo en el oído que hizo que riera abiertamente. Todos sentían algo de envidia por la pareja, no tenían que esconderse en un armario para que pasara algo entre ellos.

"No querrás una respuesta a eso" -contestó Harry, haciendo reír a todos. Decidieron utilizar un armario de una de las habitaciones que no utilizaban del piso de arriba. Tenía el espacio justo para que dos personas quedaran de pie, bastante juntas -_importante consideración para el juego_.

"¿En serio queréis hacerlo?".

"No te rajes Audrey".

"¡Si yo no quiero hacerlo!".

"Eso no viene al tema" -contestó Louis y entró al armario -"Sería un bonito detalle que salierais de la habitación, por si acaso".

"No quiero oír eso" -soltó Liam mientras salía y se sentaba en el pasillo. Poco después le siguieron todos, pero Harry se aseguró que no pudieran salir encerrándoles con una silla para que no pudieran salir. Los dos chicos escucharon la puerta de cerrarse. Segundos después, la melodía de Maroon 5 les llegó tenue, sabiendo que les estaban dando intimidad.

"¿Puedo preguntarte por qué querías encerrarte conmigo?".

"Es divertido" -rió el chico, apartando unas perchas vacías. Las cogió y las puso en el suelo -"Espero que no te moleste, no pienses que no te encuentro guapa... Lo eres".

"Gracias" -susurró ella, sonrojada y agradeciendo la oscuridad de dentro del armario.

"Y ahora es el momento en cuando me dices que yo también soy guapo" -comentó Louis con una sonrisa -"Pero te lo perdono sólo por esta noche".

"¿Tengo que darte las gracias por eso?".

"Deberías" -el chico se acercó a la chica y sus rostros quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia -"Pero todo lo hacemos por Niall y Audrey, ¿verdad?".

La chica se quedó bloqueada por la intensidad de sus ojos azules, que brillaban en la oscuridad. Le estaba pasando a ella. Estaba encerrada en un pequeño armario con Louis, Louis Tomlinson. Y sus caras estaban a unos centímetros de distancia. El chico sonrió y se apartó lentamente.

"Lo siento" -susurró después de unos diez segundos en silencio -"No haremos nada, sólo tenemos que fingir que hemos hecho algo".

"¿Fingir?".

"Una chica guapa, un chico guapo, poco espacio vital... no creo que hagan falta más explicaciones" -el chico sonrió mientras se apoyaba en la pared del armario, lo más alejado de la chica -"Si me despeino y al salir hacemos ver que nos colocamos la ropa... todos lo creerán".

"No tiene porqué pasar nada" -contestó ella.

"Si se creen que no ha pasado nada, nadie más entrará" -contestó él, como si fuera obvia la respuesta -"Harry y Dallas entrarán, porqué no les daremos tiempo a interrogarnos; pero LiLi...".

"¿Y si después nos escapamos por qué queremos más intimidad?" -propuso Emma, intentando disimular su decepción.

"Eres un genio Em" -sonrió él y después de dos segundos de silencio se volvió a acercar a la chica, no tanto como antes, pero estaban _bastante_ cerca -"No pienses que no quiero nada contigo, no es personal. Bueno, personal sí que lo es. Me he prometido no salir con nadie durante un tiempo, necesito estar solo. No quiero arrastrarte conmigo y mis penas. Me importas demasiado".

La chica se quedó en blanco y como el chico lo adivinó, volvió hacia atrás y apoyarse en la pared, mientras se desordenaba el cabello. _Me importas demasiado_.

"¡Os quedan cinco minutos!" -la voz de Harry les llegó desde detrás de la puerta, débil. Cinco minutos más. Ya llevaban seis. Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo.

"¿Cómo lo haremos?" -preguntó Emma después de un minuto en un silencio cómodo.

"Ven aquí"-el chico la cogió de la cintura y le estiró la camiseta del pijama hacia arriba, colocándola torcida y movida, como si se hubiera enrollado en ella. Su mano derecha le acarició el cabello hacia atrás, desordenando sus rizos. Emma cogió su camiseta y se la movió también, haciendo que los dos sonrieran. Las manos de Emma recorrieron el suave cabello del chico mientras sus brazos continuaban en su cintura. Una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro, poco le costaría fingir lo que acababa de hacer, sería como explicar un sueño. Un bonito y perfecto sueño.

"¡Se acabó el tiempo pareja!" -Harry acababa de encender la luz del interior del armario y segundos después las puertas se abrían, dejando ver a sus amigos que los miraban con una sonrisa. Louis continuaba abrazando a Emma, quien no podía esconder una sonrisa en su rostro. Lily abrió la boca, mientras que Liam negaba con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Zayn sonreía abiertamente con Harry.

"Con todo el respeto señores, señoritas; la dama y el caballero nos retiramos para acabar la bonita conversación que estábamos teniendo".

"¡No me lo puedo creer!" -exclamó Dallas -"¡Me debéis todos diez libras!".

"Con permiso" -Louis arrastró a Emma sin mirar atrás y bajaron la escaleras, dejando a los chicos del piso de arriba discutiendo. Oyeron quejarse a Dallas sobre quien le debía dinero y quien no, mientras la risa de Harry inundaba la casa. Los chicos se sentaron el sofá con sonrisas en el rostro y para que nadie que bajara y sospechara, se acurrucaron el uno en el otro, en silencio.

"Harry, Dallas... sois los siguientes" -Liam sonrió y encerró a los chicos igual que lo había antes el ojiverde. Esta vez, Dallas había entrado primero y Harry se había tenido que agachar para no chocarse con el techo. Dallas estaba muy nerviosa, no todos los días se estaba en un espacio tan pequeño con alguien tan guapo como Harry. Harry Styles.

"Voy a ser directo..." -comenzó Harry casi susurrando -"¿Quieres que pase algo en el armario?".

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Dallas, quien abrió los ojos y su mente se quedó en blanco. Harry Styles quería algo con ella. Harry. Styles.

"Dallas, ¿estás bien? Llevas en silencio un minuto y medio...".

"¿Qué?" -la chica miró al chico por primera vez a los ojos, y sentía que se derretía. No era posible que alguien como él quisiera algo con alguien como ella -"La verdad es que sí, pero...".

"Odio los _peros_" -sonrió él acercándose a la chica -"Pero continua".

"Hace relativamente poco me dejó mi ex" -explicó la chica -"Quiero olvidarle, de verdad, pero no me parece bien esto. Si lo hago sé que a largo plazo me arrepentiré. No ahora mismo, ya sabes, hormonas y tal...".

"¿Y a corto plazo?".

"Para nada" -se sinceró la chica -"Pero no quiero enamorarme, no puedo. No quiero volver a sufrir".

"¿Y si lo que pase, se queda aquí dentro?".

"No seré capaz" -sonrió ella -"Me gustas Harry, sabes que era fan... No puedo evitar pensar que quieres algo más conmigo. Es imposible. Eres demasiado... demasiado...".

"Entonces, ¿tendremos que fingir igual que Lou y Em?".

"¿Fingir?".

"¿De verdad te has creído que ha pasado algo ahí dentro?" -rió él -"Lou está pillado por Hannah, nunca le pediría nada a Emma, no porqué sea fea ni nada...".

"¿Cómo lo haremos?".

"Exactamente como ellos" -susurró Harry mientras se acercaba a la chica y la abrazaba por la cintura. Ella se estremeció a medida que un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral -"Relájate, tiene que parecer natural".

"No sé como me voy a tranquilizar sin espacio vital".

"Dejámelo a mí" -sonrió el mientras le movía la camiseta y le deshacía la trenza. Le soltó el cabello y se lo peino hacia un lado, apartando un mechón de su rostro. A Harry le encantaba el cabello de la chica, era salvaje y por eso le encantaba. Pensó que encajaban a la perfección, ella le quedaba a la altura perfecta para poder abrazarla con tranquilidad, para poder jugar con su cabello. Aquella chica le encantaba, pero sabía que no tenía que jugar con sus sentimientos. No se tenía que jugar con los sentimientos de nadie. Tenía que aprender la lección. Sabía que, por mucho que él quisiera, tenía que respetar a Dallas. Volvió a moverle la camiseta, haciendo que uno de los tirantes cayera por su brazo. Cuando acabó se pasó las manos por su cabello, desordenandolo más de lo que normalmente estaba. Dallas se movió pro primera vez en minutos y le movió la camiseta, haciendo que se levantara por la parte derecha y dejaba ver parte de su perfecto torso.

"Le vas pillando el truco" -rió él en voz baja mientras apoyaba los brazos en la pared, arrinconando a Dallas.

"¡Cinco minutos chicos!" -la voz de Liam les llegó desde fuera, débil aunque con un toque divertido.

"Nos sobra hasta tiempo" -susurró Harry al oído de Dallas, quien notó otro escalofrío por la espalda, lo que hizo moverse y pegarse a Harry, quien sonreía desde su posición -"No te muevas, tiene que parecer que hemos estado _aún más juntos_".

"Si le cuento esto a alguien alguna vez, me matará" -rió ella -"Decirle que no a Harry Styles".

"Y que yo no haya insistido... eso es el mejor" -rió Harry -"No me lo creo ni yo".

"Me siento especial".

"Eres especial" -sonrió sinceramente Harry -"Que nadie nunca te diga lo contrario. Ahora, muéveme el pelo, tiene que parecer real.".

"Encantada Mr. Styles" -sonrió ella tontamente mientras sus brazos se movían hacia el cabello del chico, suave y esponjoso. Adoraba aquellos rizos tan definidos, tan suaves, se escurrían en sus manos como si se tratara de un pañuelo de seda.

"De nada Ms. Adams" -contestó él acariciándole la mejilla antes de darle un suave beso -"Será un placer continuar esta farsa que ha iniciado nuestro queridísimo amigo el señor Tommo".

"¡El tiempo se ha acabado!" -oyeron muchos pasos, pero Harry no se movió y cuando abrieron la puerta, sonrieron a sus amigos.

"¡Dos más al hoyo!" -exclamó Norah, divertida -"¿También querréis intimidad, pajaritos?".

"No estaría mal" -rió Harry mientras salía del armario y esperaba a Dallas, quien estaba sonrojada aunque no hubiera pasado nada. Norah le sonrió desde el corazón, la chica merecía olvidar a Henry de una vez por todas. Henry, Harry. Harry, Henry. Le iban los chicos cuyos nombres comenzaban por H.

"Liam y Lily, dentro a la de tres" -rió Zayn mientras cogía la silla y miraba a los dos implicados. Harry y Dallas se quedaron para ver como sus dos amigos se escabullían dentro del pequeño armario y caminaron hacia una de las habitaciones vacías, sentándose en una cama el uno al lado del otro y reían en silencio. Algo de verdad tenía que pasar entre Liam y Lily; todos habían visto la pequeña gran tensión que había entre los dos mientras estaban juntos.

En el pasillo, una corta conversación ocurría mientras Lily y Liam estaban en el armario.

"Dos de dos" -comentó Niall -"Si Lily y Liam salen de ahí cogidos de la mano, declaro el armario el París de Reino Unido".

"Sólo pido que Lily piense" -murmuraba Audrey -"Es muy pequeña...".

"¿Pequeña?".

"Es inocente, cree en el amor de verdad. No quiero que sufra".

"Liam será bueno con ella" -sonrió Zayn -"Sabe como tratar a las chicas. La hará sentir como si fuera la propia reina de Inglaterra, no te preocupes".

"Espero que tengas razón" -Audrey apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Niall, quien la abrazaba. Sabían que una vez dentro del armario, tendrían tiempo para hablar. En su interior, Niall tenía la esperanza de que algo más pasara, pero aquellas esperanzas se rompieron unos minutos más tarde. Zayn gritó a los chicos que les quedaban cinco minutos y después de ese tiempo, los cuatro entraron y al abrir el armario, una masa de pelo pelirroja salió corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Lily espera!" -Liam salió del armario y apartó a Niall que le había cogido el brazo -"¡Lily, no es lo que parece!".

"¡Sí que lo parece!" -exclamó la chica desde las escaleras. Todos los habitantes de la casa contemplaban la escena con los ojos abiertos -"¡Y sigo sin entender porqué me mentiste!".

"¡Nunca te he mentido!" -exclamó el chico, al borde del ataque de nervios -"¡Nunca!".

"¡Perdona que lo dude!" -gritó la chica desde el final de las escaleras -"¡¿_Estaría bien repetir lo de San Valentín?"_.

"¡No sabes de lo que hablas!".

"¡Prefiero no saberlo!" -exclamó la chica mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal de la casa y salía dando un portazo, dejando un silencio perturbador entre los chicos que observaban la escena. Segundos después de aquello, Liam cerraba la puerta con un portazo, dejando a los ocho chicos con miradas de desconcierto entre ellos.

"¿Soy el único que ha notado una tensión sexual mal resulta?".

"¡Louis!".


	9. Capítulo VIII

No podía creerse lo que le acababa de pasar. Once minutos en el paraíso... más bien cinco. Había salido corriendo a la calle, con lágrimas surcándole la cara. Llegó al paseo marítimo sin ni siquiera pararse y decidió entrar a la playa, donde nadie la encontraría. Paró de llorar cuando se sentó a unos metros de la orilla del mar. No había nadie en la playa a esas horas, a las tres de la mañana todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. El ruido de las olas la relajó, pero su mente continuaba pensando en lo que acababa de pasar en aquel pequeño y endiablado armario. Quería matar a alguien, quería poder golpear algo, romper una vajilla para descargar su rabia. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que Liam iba en serio? Recordó su mirada que tan sincera le había parecido. Y su voz, preguntándole que pensaba de aquella situación. Volvió a llorar, pero dejó de secarse las lágrimas a los pocos segundos. ¿Para qué? Nadie la encontraría en aquel lugar. Nadie en su sano juicio iría a la playa a las tres de la mañana.

Era idiota. Idiota, idiota y más que idiota. Se repetía esas palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez, mientras caminaba por el paseo marítimo buscando a una chica pelirroja. No había rastro de ella. Sólo él podía haber estropeado aquel momento, sólo él. Y de aquella manera más estúpida. _¡Tenías que contestar Liam!_ En su interior notaba como el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que corría por el paseo vacío. Una suave y húmeda brisa le apartaba el cabello del rostro, mientras que su camiseta comenzaba a humedecerse por el ambiente. Se sentó en un banco y se pasó las manos por el rostro, que continuaron hasta llegar a su nuca. Lily... ¿Dónde estaría? Tenía que hablar con ella, lo necesitaba. Tenía que arreglar el malentendido con la pelirroja. No podía dejar que creyera que continuaba con Danielle. ¡Lo habían dejado hace semanas!

El chico, sin saber qué hacer, decidió ir a la playa, necesitaba pensar. Lo había estropeado, otra vez. Siempre estropeaba sus relaciones antes de que empezaran. Danielle le había llamado, seguramente habría estado de bebiendo y las borracheras son lo que tienen. Sabía que a la mañana siguiente no se acordaría de nada. Se acercó a la orilla y se sentó a un metro del agua, mojándose los pantalones. Le daba igual, merecía mojarse y resfriarse por ser tan idiota y contestar el teléfono. _Siempre contestas el teléfono, aunque estés en una cita. Si no te conociera diría que eres idiota... ¡Pero si te conozco y lo eres!_ Las palabras de Louis volvieron a su mente, tenía toda la razón del mundo. Una ola llegó y me mojó los pies, pero ni siquiera se movió. El agua estaba congelada, pero se merecía aquel pequeño e insignificante castigo. Lo peor que le podría pasar era resfriarse.

"Yo me apartaría, te vas a resfriar" -Liam se giró y a unos metros de distancia observó a Lily, quien estaba de pie con el cabello desordenado.

"Lily, por favor, escúch-". El chico se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia ella, quien no se movió. Segundos después, ella lloraba apoyada en su hombro mientras Liam la abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda. No se movieron, no necesitaban hacerlo. La chica, poco a poco, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico, mientras él intentaba no hablar para estropear el momento. No podía creer que la chica le dejara estar en su espacio vital. Era completamente diferente a todas las chicas con las que había estado tan cerca alguna vez. Adoraba la timidez de la chica, su manera de hacer las cosas, su sonrisa. Era el tipo de chica a la que podías escribir mil canciones y continuaría sin reconocer que son para ella. Minutos después, la chica se separó y le miró directamente a los ojos. Liam pensaba que se le partiría el alma al verla tan pequeña, tan desprotegida e insegura.

"Lo siento Lil, lo siento mucho" -susurró el chico, pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir -"No estoy saliendo con nadie, hace cuatro meses que no he besado a nadie".

"Pero...".

"San Valentín fue una noche Lil, una noche con Danielle. No te voy a negar que no me lo pasé bien, pero no quiero repetirla. Al menos sin ti".

El corazón de la chica se aceleró con esa declaración. _Al menos sin ti_. Más lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos y enterró la cara en el pecho de Liam, quien la volvió a abrazar sin contemplaciones. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tararear una canción de The Fray, que Lily conocía muy bien. Le encantaba. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aunque Liam no podía verla. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Pequeños pasos hacia los lados, sin moverse del punto donde habían comenzado. Al acabarse la canción, Lily se separó del chico con su sonrisa todavía ocupando su rostro.

"Lil, lo siento. No sé qué me pasa, cuando estoy contigo sólo quiero abrazarte. Quiero poder cogerte de la mano como Zayn le coge la mano a Norah. Quiero, aunque no me lo crea, que Harry y Louis hagan bromas sobre nosotros".

La chica le miró, pero su sonrisa se borró de su rostro recordando aquellos once minutos en el paraíso, que tan paraíso no habían resultado ser.

»Liam había entrado primero al armario, apoyándose en la pared del fondo e intentando dejar el máximo espacio vital para Lily. La chica entró segundos después y los dos oyeron las risas de sus amigos desde fuera, apagando la luz de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. De fondo continuaban con el cd de Bruno Mars, intentando animar la noche; aunque con Louis y Emma, Harry y Dallas en habitaciones separadas haciendo cosas que ninguno de los dos querían pensar, sólo quedaban ellos dos sin pareja.

"Me parece mentira que esté haciendo esto" -rió Lily mientras se apartaba el cabello de la cara. Liam sonrió al ver que la chica bajaba la mirada, era demasiado dulce como para ser real. Lily parecía la típica muñeca de porcelana que su hermana guardaba con cariño: un largo cabello pelirrojo, unos ojos verdes intensos y la piel blanca como la nieve. Tenía algunas pecas, que son el sol se le habían hecho más marcadas, dándole un toque de niña que Liam no podía resistir.

"¿Nunca antes habías jugado?".

"No soy una chica muy fiestera, la verdad" -se sinceró -"Me gusta más pasar los sábados leyendo una novela o viendo películas con Audrey o Sarah".

"Eres como un ángel" -sonrió Liam -"Creía que todos los adolescentes habían jugado a este juego alguna vez".

"Siento decepcionarte" -susurró Lily bajando la mirada.

"No me decepcionas en absoluto" -Liam le levantó la barbilla con delizadeza -"A decir verdad, me encantas".

Sin saber cómo, Lily se encontró entre los brazos de Liam mirando al chico, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sus brazos le rodeaban la cintura y jugaban en la parte baja de su espalda, dibujando patrones regulares.

"Danielle..." -mustió Lily después de unos segundos en shock. _Lily, respira. Sí, Liam te está abrazando. Acaba de decir que le encantas. LE GUSTAS A LIAM JAMES PAYNE._ Se sentía orgullosa, acababa de pillar una indirecta a la primera.

"Rompimos a finales de abril" -comentó él como quien no quiere la cosa -"La gente da por supuesto que seguimos juntos, pero es mentira".

"Lo siento" -susurró ella, nerviosa y bloqueada. En realidad no lo sentía para nada. Liam estaba soltero y disponible. Comenzó a sonrojarse gradualmente, pero no se movió. Notaba los dedos del chico jugar en su espalda, creía que se iba a morir de felicidad.

"No lo sientas Lil" -el chico le sonrió -"De verdad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento... libre".

"No será precisamente ahora" -rió Lily, sin espacio vital.

"No te creas" -sonrió él acercando más a Lily a su cuerpo y haciendo que la chica moviera la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando al chico la visión de su blanco cuello. Sin esperarlo, la chica notó los labios del chico en su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la chica, haciendo que Liam soltara una risita e hiciera sentir a Lily, extraña. Esas cosas nunca le pasaban a ella. ¿Desde cuando el chico guapo le decía que le gustaba?

"Liam..." -susurró la chica, nerviosa.

"¿Lily?".

"¿Por qué me haces esto?".

"Me gustas Lil" -contestó él después de tres segundos en silencio. La chica no reaccionaba. Se había quedado en blanco. El chico, con una sonrisa en el rostro, levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de la chica y le giró la cara con suavidad, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran -"¿Puedo besarte?".

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar, sus labios se juntaron. Lily sintió una explosión de mariposas en su estómago y tardó unos segundos en continuar el beso que Liam había comenzado. Sus brazos acabaron el cuello del chico torpemente, cosa que hizo sonreír a Liam durante el beso. Estaban coordinados. Sus cuerpos encajaban, la altura de los dos era perfecta. Los brazos de Liam encajaban en la cintura de Lily y los de ella rodeaban el cuello del chico como si hubieran estado ahí toda la vida. Se separaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Lily pensaba que se pondría a llorar de felicidad. Liam le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara y lo colocó suavemente detrás de su oreja, antes de volver a besarla sin avisar. Esta vez la chica reaccionó sin pensar. Sus brazos continuaban en su cuello y poco a poco comenzaron a acariciar el cabello de la nuca del chico.

"Entonces... ¿te gusto también?" -preguntó el chico al separarse y recuperar el aliento. Lily asintió, incapaz de decir alguna palabra. Liam rió ante la reacción de la chica, era demasiado dulce como ser real. Sus labios se volvieron a juntar y a los pocos segundos, el teléfono del chico comenzó a sonar. Sin separar sus labios de los de la chica cogió el aparato que vibraba en su bolsillo. Al separarse contestó, sin siquiera saber quien era.

"¿Si?".

"_Liam"_ -la voz de Danielle inundó el pequeño espacio que compartía con Lily. La chica podía oír a la perfección a la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Necesitas algo?" -preguntó él, cortesmente. Eran casi las tres de la mañana, no entendía porqué la chica le llamaba a esas horas y en ese preciso momento.

"_Me he acordado de ti"_ -rió ella por el teléfono -"_Estaba pensando en todo lo que hemos pasado __juntos... Liam, eres muy especial"_.

"Dani, este no es un buen momento".

"_Me encanta que me llames Dani"_ -rió ella, haciendo que Lily comenzara a separarse del chico. Liam la miró intentando pedir disculpas, pero la chica giró la mirada.

"En serio Danielle, no es buen mom-".

"_Liam te quiero"_.

Lily al oír aquellas palabras, se apoyó en la pared del armario cruzando sus brazos en el pecho; sintiéndose engañada.

"Danielle, ahora no por favor".

"_Pero Liam... es verdad. San Valentín fue especial, no niegues que no te acuerdas. Me quieres, recuérdalo. Te quiero y me quieres. Somos la pareja ideal. Aquella noche fue tan especial..."._

Lily miró al chico al mismo tiempo que varias lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

"Danielle, te tengo que dejar... Buenas noches" -el chico cortó la llamada y miró a Lily, quien miraba al suelo mientras varias lágrimas caían por su rostro -"Lil, te promento que no es lo que parece".

"Nunca es lo que se parece" -contestó ella en un susurro, sin levantar la mirada.

"Lil... Lil, por favor" -el chico se intentó acercar a la chica, pero ella le apartó sus brazos levantando la mirada, que partió el alma a Liam -"Lily, no estamos saliendo".

"Me parece a mí que ella aún cree que estáis saliendo" -contestó la chica, con su voz temblando -"Soy idiota. ¿Cómo he podido pensar que _yo_ te gustaba?" -su voz acabó en un susurro, cosa que hizo a Liam querer abrazarla.

"Lil, no estamos saliendo. ¡Te lo juro! Ni siquiera la he visto en persona desde que rompimos. Hablé por teléfono con ella hace unos días, pero...".

"Liam en serio, no pasa nada" -susurró la chica volviendo a bajar la mirada -"No soy como ella, lo entiendo. No soy ni guapa, ni soy bailarina... sólo soy yo, _Lily_".

"Lily, no digas tonterías" -Liam intentó acercarse, pero al ver que el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba, volvió a apartarse.

"Da igual Liam, en serio. Olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar, será lo mejor".

"¿Quieres que olvide a la chica que me gusta?" -contestó él, con voz seria -"¿Quieres que olvide estas dos semanas? ¿Cómo te conocí en Londres? ¿Lo dulce que me pareciste cuando Audrey me arrastró a tu lado? ¿Lo que sentí al verte el primer día en la playa?" -el chico cogió aire para poder continuar -"¿Quieres que olvide lo bien que me siento a tu lado? Puedo ser yo mismo Lil, hace mucho tiempo que busco a alguien con quien poder ser yo mismo sin ser juzgado".

"Liam, tienes novia" -repitió Lily, con las palabras de Danielle todavía en su mente. _La pareja __ideal_. Continuaba llorando -"Soy idiota, no me lo puedo creer...".

"_¡Chicos que vamos!"_ -la voz de Zayn les llegó muy cercana. Liam intentó volver a hablar, pero de repente la puerta se abrió y Lily salió corriendo, seguida de Liam. Y ahora allí estaban, en la playa. Abrazados.

"Lil, ¿crees que sería capaz de hacerte esto?" -preguntó Liam al cabo de unos segundos en silencio -"¿Crees que haría todo esto por un beso?".

Lily bajó la mirada, Liam tenía razón. Poco a poco, los motivos de Lily y de su enfado iban perdiendo el sentido. ¿Por qué Liam le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas si estaba con Danielle? ¿Todo aquello sentía por ella? Era verdad que hacía un par de meses que no había fotos de Liam y Danielle en ninguna parte, pero...

"Liam yo..." -el chico la miró intensamente, mientras continuaban abrazos a la luz de la luna creciente -"No sé, no sé qué pensar. Te creo, pero no sé porqué Danielle te ha llamado".

"Me engañó con otro" -comentó Liam -"No he querido oír sus explicaciones. Querrá disculparse, supongo. Pero no me importa. Estoy desenamorado de ella".

"¿Desenamorado?".

"La verdad es que me he dado cuenta antes. La idea de once minutos contigo en el armario me ha hecho darme cuenta que realmente quería pasar esos once minutos contigo".

"Pero...".

"Lil, dame una oportunidad" -rogó el chico, con los ojos brillantes. No sabía qué hacer para que la chica entendiera que todo era un tonto error. Antes de que pudiera continuar, Lily juntó sus labios con los suyos y se besaron, dulcemente, bajo la luz de las estrellas. Los brazos de la chica se colocaron en el cuello del chico, el lugar donde encajaban a la perfección. Se separaron con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin necesidad de decir alguna palabra, sabían que lo habían solucionado. La chica acariciaba su cabello con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que él le limpiaba la cara con restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Y de repente, el teléfono del chico comenzó a sonar; otra vez. Lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón y sin ni siquiera mirar quien era, colgó. La pelirroja sonrió y sus labios volvieron a juntarse, una vez más.

"Yo la mato" -murmuró Audrey por vigésima vez en aquel minuto -"A los dos, los mato".

"Lo estarán arreglando" -Niall intentaba calmar a su amiga, que caminaba salón arriba, salón abajo.

"A Liam le gusta Lily, a Lily le gusta Liam..." -sonrió Harry mientras acariciaba el brazo de Dallas -"Son la pareja ideal".

"Y como no habéis hecho ni teatro ni nada" -se quejó Norah -"Yo que me había hecho ilusiones".

"La cosa es que Liam y Lily están juntos, o lo estarán" -Emma sonrió desde su rincón en el sofá, al lado de Louis, quien jugaba con uno de sus rizos como si fuera el juguete más divertido que puedes darle a un niño pequeño -"Y que yo sepa, vosotros dos no habéis entrado".

"Lily ha desaparecido, sus padres me matan" -continuó Audrey, volviendo a su mundo. Niall, cansado de sus comentarios y sus paranoias, arrastró a la chica a la cocina, haciéndola sentarse en una de las sillas que había. Desde el salón se oía al irlandés dar un pequeño discurso y a la chica reír cada pocos segundos.

"Son adorables" -susurró Dallas, a lo que todos asintieron. Qué decir que aunque el pequeño teatro de Emouis y Darry descubierto por los chicos, ninguna de las parejas se había separado más de diez segundos del otro. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y los chicos no habían vuelto todavía. A los pocos minutos el irlandés volvió al salón con Audrey de la mano, los dos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentaron en un sofá al lado de Harry y Dallas y les imitaron, la chica se acurrucó al lado del chico. Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía de los demás mientras esperaban a que sus dos amigos volvieran de donde quisieran que estuvieran.

Eran las cinco y cuarto de la mañana cuando Lily y Liam llegaban a la puerta de la casa de la chica. En silencio y con el sol asomando detrás de ellos, abrieron la puerta en silencio. Caminaron cogidos de la mano y al llegar al salón, se encontraron una escena tan dulce que tuvieron que inmortalizarla varias veces con sus teléfonos para poder mostrarla más adelante a sus amigos. Todos estaban dormidos, abrazados entre ellos. Louis abrazaba a Emma mientras estaba apoyado en Zayn, quien abrazaba a Norah. En el otro sofá, Harry y Niall estaban apoyados entre ellos, abrazando a Dallas y Audrey respectivamente. Era una bonita escena.

"¿Vamos arriba?" -preguntó Lily -"Hay camas".

"Vamos" -sonrió Liam dejándose llevar por la chica. Llegaron a la habitación con dos camas que compartía con Audrey y los dos se estiraron en la cama de Lily, abrazados. Y en silencio y con un beso de _buenos días_, se quedaron dormidos.

"¡Lily! ¡Liam!" -la voz de Norah sacudió el silencio de la habitación donde los dos chicos estaban dormidos, abrazados. La chica, sin demasiados miramientos, cogió a Lily quien descansaba al borde de la cama, y tiró de ella, tirándola al suelo.

"¡Eh!" -la pelirroja se despertó de repente, notando el frío y duro suelo contra su piel. Liam se despertó al notar como la sábana que les tapaba caía al suelo con la chica, abrió los ojos que tardaron en adaptarse a la luz del día.

"James acaba de llegar y Audrey está intentando hablar con él" -contestó Norah rápidamente -"Y con tus padres".

La cara de Lily se tornó blanca. Sus padres. _Mis padres_. El día en que comenzaba a salir con Liam. Bueno, salir salir no, porqué no se lo había preguntado; pero el día que comenzaba a tener algo especial con el chico, aparecían sus padres en escena.

"Vamos a bajar" -anunció Liam sentándose en la cama y acariciando el cabello de la chica, que caía desordenadamente por su espalda. La chica al notar el tacto del castaño le miró, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal -"Vamos Lil, no será tan malo" -Con suavidad el chico se levantó y ayudó a la chica, quien continuaba en aquel estado de reflexión profunda. Norah salió de la habitación pero se quedó apoyada en la puerta, mirando a los chicos. Hacían una bonita pareja.

"Mis padres...".

"Lil" -el chico le acarició la mejilla antes de darle un suave beso en los labios; haciendo que las rodillas de la chica temblaran -"Son tus padres, tan malo no tiene que ser".

"Si los quiero" -contestó ella sonriendo -"Pero no me esperaba que llegaran, precisamente hoy".

"Después podemos volver a la cama" -susurró el chico, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y que Norah riera abiertamente desde la distancia.

"¡Lily cielo! ¡¿Dónde estás?" -la voz de una mujer les llegó desde la parte de abajo de las escaleras. Lily comenzó a caminar, aún afectada por Liam. El chico le cogió la mano y la siguió, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más. Al llegar al piso de abajo, la mujer, también pelirroja se acercó a su hija y la abrazó mientras intentaba peinarla. En el salón venían voces de un hombre y un chico riendo, pero risas desconocidas tanto para Norah como para Liam.

"Hola mamá" -sonrió la chica -"¿Papá está en el salón?".

"Sí, hemos venido para sorprenderte y al final nos has sorprendido tú" -rió la madre alegremente y entonces miró a Liam y Norah, quien estaban detrás de Lily -"Soy Aurora, la madre de Lily. Espero que esté siendo amable, ya que sois sus invitados".

"Claro que soy amable mamá" -se quejó la chica separándose de su madre, avergonzada -"Y no saques fotos de cuando era pequeña, eres capaz".

"¡Lily!" -un hombre moreno y con gafas se levantó del sofá y abrazó a la chica que acababa de entrar al salón. Tenía los mismo ojos verdes que su hija. Audrey la saludó desde detrás, al lado de su hermano quien las miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro. Los demás estaban sentados en los sofás o en la cocina, desayunando. El reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde y un cálido sol entraba por las ventanas del salón.

"Hola papá" -contestó la chica dejándose abrazar -"¿Que tal el viaje?".

"Muy bien" -contestó el hombre mientras se separaba -"Venimos para ver cómo estabais, pero me parece que ayer hubo una fiesta por aquí... ¿verdad?".

"No" -contestó Lily rápidamente -"Sólo vimos unas películas y nos quedamos hasta tarde por aquí".

"¿Lo veis como no mentía?" -dijo Audrey desde detrás -"No hubo alcohol, lo prometo".

"Nada de nada" -repitió Lily -"Bueno...".

"Nosotros deberíamos irnos" -anunció Harry desde la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba apoyado en el marco con unas galletas en la mano -"Dejamos a la familia... además, Peter volverá dentro de nada, ¿verdad?".

"Exacto" -continuó Liam acariciando el brazo de Lily -"Será mejor que nos vayamos".

"Me apunto" -continuó Dallas, desde detrás de Harry. Emma y Norah también comenzaron a recoger y en diez minutos estaban todos en la puerta despidiéndose de los padres de Lily y del hermano de Audrey, quien los miraba divertido. La escena con la que se había encontrado le había divertido, menos ver a su hermana dormida en los brazos de aquel rubito irlandés. Los irlandeses eran malvados, al menos lo que querían algo con su hermana. Cuando todos se fueron, los padres de Audrey se ofrecieron a hacerles la cena con la condición que fueran a comprar algo que les apeteciera. James había traído comida de casa en una pequeña nevera, por lo que tenían carne estofada, pescado y otros tres platos más. Antes de salir, el hermano de Lily llegó con una sonrisa en el rostro y un gran dibujo en el brazo que ponía "amor de madre" hecho en bolígrafo. Taylor, la hermana de Dallas se lo había hecho mientras dormía. James salió a comprar mientras Lily y Audrey comenzaban a recoger la casa en silencio.

"¿No vas a preguntarme nada sobre Liam y yo?" -preguntó cautelosamente Lily a su amiga, quien no le había dirigido la palabra desde que se habían quedado solas.

"No sé porqué debería" -contestó ella, picada -"Desapareces a las tres de la mañana, llegan James, me pregunta dónde estás y no tengo ni idea".

"Es que estabais dormidos cuando llegamos".

"Y un minuto después, cuando James comienza a interrogarme, llegan tus padres" -la chica miró a su amiga -"Menos mal que estaba Norah, que se ha inventado la excusa que estabas arriba o en la playa".

"Lo siento Audrey" -la chica le sonrió tímidamente -"Pero es que..." -la pelirroja comenzó a saltar en la habitación y abrazó a su amiga -"¡No te lo vas a creer! Lo siento y eso por no avisar, pero cuando te enteres...".

"Espero que me lo cuentes" -rió la morena -"¿Hubo tema, verdad?".

"Si como tema te refieres a besos, pues sí. Y muchos" -rió la chica sonrojándose, y a continuación mientras _recogían_ le contó todo lo que pasó en el armario, detalle a detalle, sonrojándose tantas veces que Audrey pensó que se demayaría. Más o menos le pasó a Liam, quedándose a solas con siete chicos desesperados por saber qué había pasado. El castaño no fue tan detallado como Lily, pero en esencia contó lo mismo. Al separarse, los chicos se encaminaron hacia su casa, donde les esperaba una sorpresa. Más que una sorpresa, _dos._

"¡_Uncle Simon_!" -exclamó Niall al ver a su famoso mentor de The X factor con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los chicos se sorprendieron al verle, debería estar en Estados Unidos con el X Factor americano, no en Mildfor on Sea.

"Vengo a ver a mis chicos" -sonrió él mientras entraban a la casa después de saludarse. Con él traía cinco carpetas iguales, llenas de papeles. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos: trabajo. Se sentaron en la gran mesa de la cocina, dejando las mochilas y el juego del twister tirados por todo el salón. En las carpetas había una lista de entrevistas que tendrían que hacer nada más volver a la capital, la presentación de su single, más entrevistas, y algunas cosas que podían y no podían decir en las entrevistas.

"Nada de novias, al menos hasta octubre" -contestó serio Simon -"Liam como no estás con Danielle, lo tienes que decir en la primera en BBC radio 1".

"¿Y si tengo novia, qué pasa?" -preguntó él -"Me refiero... No me malinterpretes, yo ahora mismo no tengo novia, pero...".

"¿Y Lily".

"Pero si eres tú Malik el que tiene novia" -exclamó el chico, molesto. No estaba saliendo con Lily porqué quería ver qué tal se llevaban, aunque poco tardaría en pedírselo. Zayn sí que era el que tenía problemas con Norah, ella volvería a Liverpool en una semana y él, a Londres.

"Niall también tiene y aquí estamos".

"¡Qué no tengo novia!".

"Por problemas técnicos" -rió Louis -"Pero Simon... ¿no crees que es un poco raro?".

"Se os quiere solteros y disponibles" -contestó el hombre -"En realidad a mí me da igual si salís con alguien o no, la cuestión es que no pueden saberlo las fans".

"¿Y nuestra vida social?".

"Eso ya me encargaré yo" -rió Simon -"Tenéis actuaciones en algunos clubs...".

El resto de la tarde pasó entre mil explicaciones de Simon, quien salía hacía Estados Unidos dentro de dos días. A las cinco y media, el hombre se despidió de los chicos y volvió a su coche, dirigiéndose hacia la capital otra vez. Los chicos se quedaron solos por primera vez en muchas horas, extrañando la compañía femenina.

"Tengo que llamar por teléfono" -anunció Liam mientras salía al jardín con un sandwitch en la mano.

"_Liam y Lily, sentados en un árbol, cogidos de la mano, se dan un beso..._". La voz de Louis sonaba por toda la casa, a gritos. Ponía poca armonía cuando se lo proponía. Al final, los dos chicos que compartían inicial hablaron durante dos horas, mientras el sol descendía por el horizonte. Zayn salió a las ocho de la tarde a pasear con Norah con la playa, acompañados por Dallas y Harry. Louis se acercó a casa de Emma para devolverle una camiseta que se había llevado por error. Liam y Niall se quedaron en casa, viendo una película, con una sonrisa en el rostro por la noche anterior.

"¿Qué haremos cuando acabe el verano?".

"¿No has oído a Simon?" -rió Liam ante la pregunta de su amigo -"Entrevistas, el single, conciertos...".

"Me refiero con Lil y Audrey.".

"Ellas viven en Londres... lo tenemos mejor que Zayn y Norah".

"Y Harry y Dallas".

"Y Emma y Lou" -acabó Liam, mientras comía un poco de chocolate de la barra de Niall -"No sé, no sé qué hacer. Quiero ver qué tal van las cosas con Lily aquí y ya veremos en Londres".

"Hacéis muy buena pareja Li" -sonrió Niall -"En serio, no la dejes escapar".

"Y nuestro pequeño leprechaun a la espera de su amor" -rió Liam, pasando un brazo por los hombros del rubio -"¿No vuelve mañana el tal Olly?" -el rubio asintió, sonriendo abiertamente -"Pues mañana ya podrás estar con Audrey abiertamente".

"Si su hermano no me mata antes" -susurró Niall, recordando las miradas con algunos instintos asesinos del hermano de la castaña. Lo entendía, él hubiera reaccionado mucho peor si se encontrara a su hermana dormida en los brazos de un chico a quien desconocía.

"Nadie se resiste a tu acento Ni" -sonrió Liam -"Tiempo al tiempo. No puedes ganarte a tu cuñado en una mañana".

"¿Cuñado?" -se asustó Niall -"¡¿Ni siquiera estamos saliendo y ya me casas con Audrey?"

Liam rió abiertamente ante la mirada asustada de su amigo y volvieron a hablar de temas sin importancia, de lo que harían en septiembre y si las chicas aceptarían una cita doble en Londres.

"Soy un desastre" -rió Emma, dejando entrar a Louis a su habitación, bastante ordenada. Cuando el chico la había llamado para decirle que tenía una camiseta suya y se había ofrecido a llevársela, había ordenado la habitación más rápido de lo que era posible. Megan había vuelto a Bristol aquella tarde, sentía no haber podido pasar tiempo con ella, pero Megan la comprendía totalmente. Cuando el chico entró se asombró de ver una habitación tan ordenada, pero después de todo era Emma.

"¿Tocas la guitarra?" -sonrió él mientras dejaba la camiseta en la cama de Emma y se acercaba a la guitarra que yacía apoyada en la pared.

"Un poco" -sonrió ella tímidamente. En realidad su sueño era entrar al conservatorio, pero no tenía nivel. Ni había ido a clases. Y tampoco cantaba bien. La guitarra era un tema sagrado para la chica, era un refugio para sus penas.

"¡Tenías que haberla traído ayer!" -exclamó el chico cogiéndola y tocando las cuerdas -"Deberías traerla a la playa mañana. Le digo a Niall que se traiga la suya y hacemos un pequeño concierto".

"¿Os dejan hacer conciertos antes de la promoción del single?" -preguntó Emma, curiosa. Un concierto privado de _One Direction_, le daría un ataque de ansiedad. Aunque debería estar acostumbrada a sus ataques de fangirleo, nunca se acostumbraría. Demasiadas cosas para un mismo verano. Para una misma semana. Para un mismo día.

"Una canción no pasará nada" -sonrió él mirando intensamente a la chica -"Y confiamos en vosotras".

"Gracias" -sonrió ella, con la mirada fija en los ojos azules-grisáceos del chico. Cualquier persona se perdería en ellos, eran preciosos.

"¿Tocarías algo para mí?".

Y llegó la pregunta que más asustaba a Emma. Incluso más que una proposición de matrimonio donde ella no quería casarse. Quería que tocara algo. Para él. Para Louis Tomlinson.

"Em... Si no quieres no pasa nada, de verdad" -Louis sonrió y la abrazó, la chica en su mundo todavía. Siempre evitaba el tema de la guitarra, no se sentía segura en aquel terreno como para que uno de los seres más perfectos del planeta le pidiera que tocara algo.

"Es que toco mal" -contestó ella desde su abrazo. Su rostro estaba enterrado en el cuello del chico. Adoraba el aroma de la colonia de Hollister, de verdad. Se casaría con aquella colonia. Cuando se separó, el chico continuaba sonriendo.

"Seguro que no eres tan mala como yo" -comentó él -"Traela igualmente mañana, Liam controla la guitarra".

"Perfecto" -sonrió ella tímidamente mientras se separaba del chico.

"¿Tus padres no se extrañan que esté tanto tiempo aquí?" -preguntó él, curioso, a lo que la chica se encogió de hombros.

"Ni idea, están muy contentos hoy... quién sabe".

"¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo?" -preguntó él casualmente. La verdad es que quería estar con Emma a solas, quería y punto. No encontraba ninguna explicación lógica. Lógica o explicable. Quería pasar tiempo con la morena, quería conocerla. Pero no quería salir con ella, de momento.

"No sé si me dejarán" -contestó la chica -"Pero puedo preguntar".

Quince minutos después los dos chicos estaban sentados en el paseo marítimo comiendo helado. El sol ya se había puesto pero había una cálida brisa, extraña para aquellas horas de la tarde-noche. Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo y Louis pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Emma, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara. Normalmente ella era lanzada, pero Louis hacía que su cerebro se saturara, igual que dentro del armario. Los once minutos de su vida. Serían mejores que su boda, a menos que se casara con él. El chico con camiseta a rayas y pantalones azules sonreía mientras notaba como Emma se acurrucaba a su lado, comenzaba a bajar la temperatura poco a poco. La chica, valiente, había salido sin ninguna chaqueta, por lo que sus brazos estaban al aire libre. El chico cogió la chaqueta apoyada a su otro lado en el banco y cubrió los hombros de la chica con ella, obligándole a ponérsela.

"Gracias" -susurró la chica sonriendo.

El chico sonrió y volvieron a su posición inicial. Emma apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y los dos contemplaron como la luz del sol iba desapareciendo por el horizonte y escuchaban el sonido de las olas del mar. Cualquiera les hubiera confundido con una pareja enamorada, pero no, no estaban saliendo. Ni siquiera se habían besado. Qué cruel es el destino.

"Tay, a la cama".

"¡Es injusto! ¡Dallas se va a quedar despierta!".

"Pero Dallas ha hecho la cena" -contestó la abuela de las dos chicas -"Y supongo que Harry se quedará un rato, ¿verdad?".

"Si usted me deja sí" -sonrió el chico, a lo que la abuela se llevó a su nieta a su habitación, entre quejas y réplicas. Harry se había acercado a casa de Dallas y Norah, junto con Zayn. Los dos chicos habían ido a pasear y Harry y Dallas se habían quedado en la casa por súplicas de Taylor. Y como buena hermana, Dallas había sacrificado una cita con Harry por ella. La pequeña se lo merecía, era debota fan.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" -preguntó Dallas cuando los dos se quedaron solos en el salón. Estaba nerviosa. Sola con Harry, Harry Styles. En su casa. _Dios, no pienses cosas sucias Dallas, no las pienses_.

"¿Película?".

"La que quieras, no tenemos demasiadas" -contestó la chica -"La mayoría las ha traído Tay...".

"¿Prefieres salir fuera?" -preguntó Harry señalando el jardín. El chico se levantó del sofá y cogió la mano de la chica, levantándola suavemente. Una vez en el jardín se sentaron en el borde de la piscina, iluminada con los focos debajo del agua. Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el agua y grillos del jardín. La chica comenzó a sentir pequeñas mariposas en el estómago, las mismas que sintió en el armario. Las mismas que había mucho que no sentía por nadie. El chico la acercó a él, sin encontrar una explicación lógica. Al verla sólo quería abrazarla y decirle que todo saldría bien, que encontraría alguien que la entendiera. Louis le había explicado lo que le había pasado con su ex y no podía entender como alguien le haría eso a Dallas. Era _adorable_. Era imposible que alguien la remplazara en una semana, siempre estaba sonriendo, tenía comentarios amables para todos, le encantaba lado sarcástico y le gustaba que fuera sincera y expresara lo que pensaba en todo momento. Era el tipo de chica que siempre decía que le gustaría encontrar.

"¿Qué piensas Harry?".

_Me encanta como pronuncia mi nombre_.

"Nada en concreto" -sonrió el chico, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros -"¿Y tú en que pensabas?".

"Tonterías mías, como casi siempre" -rió la chica tímidamente.

"¿Tonterías sobre mí o sobre el mundo en general?" -preguntó pícaramente el chico de cabello rizado, después de ordenar sus rizos.

"De todo un poco" -se sinceró la chica -"Me encanta haberos conocido, de verdad. Aunque pobre Zayn... debería pensar que soy una fan loca".

"Lo eres" -rió Harry -"Pero de las encantadoras".

_Harry Styles me ha llamado encantadora. Ahora ya puedo morir feliz._

"Gracias" -susurró la chica, bajando la mirada. Harry la ponía nerviosa. No sabía cómo reaccionar, era sencillamente demasiado para su mente transformadora de hechos a fantasías.

Volvieron al silencio cómodo. Sus respiraciones estaban acompasadas, una suave brisa les agitó sus cabellos rizados e hizo que comenzaran a tener frío. Harry notó como la chica tenía un escalofrío y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un abrazo de oso. Giró su cuerpo para abrazar a la chica con sus piernas y brazos, haciendo que ella quedara apoyada de lado en su pecho. Estaba tan bien en aquella posición, no quería que acabara. Sentía que era así como quería pasar el resto de la noche, abrazando a la chica. Ella abrazó al chico por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza a la altura del corazón del chico, notando sus latidos, rítmicos y veloces. Las mariposas de su estómago prometían en querer salir por todos sus poros, nunca antes se había sentido tan segura, ni siquiera con Henry. Harry la protegía de todo, al menos era como ella se sentía. Y aunque no lo supiera, él quería protegerla.

Cuando Harry se quiso dar cuenta, la chica se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. En silencio y con paciencia, logró llevar a la chica en brazos hasta el salón; pero al intentar dejarla en el sofá se dio cuenta que la chica le cogía la camiseta con fuerza. La dejó con suavidad, sin poder separase de ella ya que o la despertaba o se quitaba la camiseta. Como era de esperar, se quitó la camiseta, dándosela a la chica, quien la abrazó en sueños. El chico se sentó al lado de la chica, haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en sus piernas. Le acarició el cabello rizado con suavidad, dormida parecía un ángel. Quería que fuera su ángel.

"¿Quieres pasar?" -comentó Norah en un susurro en la puerta de su casa. Zayn asintió y acompañó a la chica dentro de la casa, encontrándose una escena peculiar. Harry sin camiseta dormido abrazando a Dallas, también dormida en el sofá del salón. Qué decir que sin pensarlo más de dos segundos, los dos chicos sacaron sus teléfonos y les hicieron una fotografía, riendo silenciosamente.

"Vamos preciosa" -susurró el chico a la chica arrastrándola escaleras arriba. Sin salón, sólo les quedaba la habitación de la chica para poder pasar un rato a solas. Norah sonrió y le guió hacia la habitación que, normalmente, compartía con Dallas. Al entrar encendió la luz de la mesita de noche, dando un toque más romántico y tranquilo. Zayn la arrastró a la cama, estirándola a su lado. Se quedaron estirados, acurrucados y susurrándose cosas bonitas el uno al otro.

"Me pasaría así toda la vida" -dijo el chico después de besar a la chica.

"¿Incluso en septiembre?" -preguntó ella, mirándole a los ojos oscuros directamente. Aquellas largas pestañas le daban un toque tan... no había palabras para describirlo.

"¿Crees que esto es un amor de verano?".

"¿No lo es?" -preguntó Norah, esperanzada. Se había convencido de que aquella relación moriría al final del verano. Él era _Zayn Malik_, de One Direction. Ella volvería a Liverpool y estaría allí durante dos años más, comenzaba sus A levels en septiembre. Dos años.

"Esto es lo que nosotros queramos que sea" -contestó Zayn -"Amor de verano, otoño, invierno y primavera" -el chico besó suavemente los labios de la chica, quien sonreía desde el corazón -"Da igual que vivas en Liverpool Norah, incluso aunque vivieras en España, sentiría lo mismo estuvieras donde estuvieras".

"Pero...".

"Iré a visitarte, te lo prometo" -sonrió el chico -"Iremos a Liverpool de promoción del cd, haremos un concierto allí... No pienses que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente". Y en silencio, se quedaron dormidos, uno al lado del otro. Norah no podía creer su suerte, Zayn quería que su relación continuara después del verano. Increíble. Sin palabras. Adoraba al chico. _¿Quién te hubiera dicho que algo tan bonito te pasaría en verano?_. Por el otro lado, Zayn contenía su alegría. La chica le encantaba, se sentía loco por ella. Era tan dulce, tímida, pequeña. Quería estar con ella todo el tiempo, saber qué pensaba, jugar al juego de preguntas con ella. Aquella era la segunda noche que dormiría con ella, no podía creerlo. _Dormir_. Sólo dormir.

Ninguno de los recordó lo que soñó aquella noche, aunque tampoco les importaba. Despertarse al lado del otro era una sensación demasiado placentera como para darle importancia a aquellos sueños inocentes. Aunque, en realidad, sólo podemos hacer realidad los sueños que soñamos; por eso es tan importante soñar. De esta manera la esperanza no se pierde. No se puede perder. Aunque, algunos de ellos no lo tenían tan claro. Soñar o no soñar, esa era la cuestión.


	10. Capítulo IX

Y el verano llegaba a su fin. Quedaban pocas horas para que el destino de aquellos chicos se separara. Y allí estaban, el irlandés y la castaña, caminando por la playa. Con unas pequeñas sonrisas en el rostro paseaban sin cogerse de la mano, nerviosos por la compañía del otro. El chico que se había interpuesto en su relación no contestaba las llamadas de la chica, por lo que sólo podían esperar una llamada en el último momento. Mantenían la esperanza, ninguno de los dos quería perderla. Sería el mejor verano de sus vidas.

"¿Ya has preparado la maleta?".

"Casi" -rió el chico -"Menos mal que tenemos la furgoneta, tenemos que llevar tantas cosas...".

"Me imagino" -sonrió la chica caminando hacia atrás para poder mirar los ojos del chico. Lo echaría mucho de menos. Volvieron a caminar en silencio, mojándose los pies en la orilla, notando pequeñas chispas cuando sus manos se rozaban y el pequeño sufrimiento que los dos vivían. Todo sería más fácil si Olly la llamaba, mucho más sencillo. Una niña los saludó desde lejos, reconociéndolos. _Louise._

_Oh, Oh  
>Take me back, take me back<br>Oh yeah  
>Back to summer paradise<em> 

Los dos recordaron su primera cita, aquella fiesta antigua, llena de señores bailando canciones de Abba. La pequeña, al verlos, continuó pensando que eran novios. Como la mayoría de gente que los viera juntos. Pero no. No lo eran. Ninguno de los dos quería irse del pueblo. No querían separarse. ¿Qué harían sin el otro? El chico iba a irse de tour para promocionar su cd y ella se quedaría en Londres, comenzando su último año de instituto a finales de agosto. No querían volver a la rutina, aquel verano les había cambiado la manera de ver las cosas, la manera de sentir la vida. Apreciar los pequeños detalles, los pequeños detalles de la amistad.

_My heart is sinking  
>As I'm lifting up<br>Above the clouds away from you  
>And I can't believe I'm leaving<br>Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do_

Niall cogió la mano de Audrey firmemente y la arrastró unos metros hacia el interior, cogiendo un gran palo de madera con su mano libre.

"Vamos a hacer algo que se tiene que hacer siempre que se viene a la playa" -sonrió el chico, acercando a la chica a su cuerpo y la abrazó unos segundos antes de separarse.

"¿Bañarnos?" -preguntó ella levantando las cejas. El chico negó con la cabeza y rompió el palo por la mitad, tendiéndole una parte a Audrey.

"Ponerle propiedad". Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo más, el chico se alejó unos metros y comenzó a escribir en la arena sin pisadas. La chica sonrió, le encantaba el irlandés. Se acercó lentamente, y se colocó a su lado.

_Niall and Audrey were here_ -Escribió el chico, dejando continuar a la castaña -_Best summer ever_.

_But someday  
><em>_I will find my way back  
>To where your name<br>Is written in the sand_

Se sonrieron y tirando los palos, continuaron caminando por la orilla, viendo como ninguna ola destrozaba su obra de arte. Esta vez, caminaron cogidos de la mano y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_Cause I remember every sunset  
>I remember every word you said<br>We were never gonna say goodbye  
>Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta<em> 

"Te echaré de menos" -susurró Audrey mientras abrazaba a Niall con más fuerza. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte de aquella cálida tarde de verano.

"Nos volveremos a ver" -contestó el rubio -"Vivimos en la misma ciudad".

"Pero no será lo mismo Niall, las fans estarán por todos lados... Te vas de tour con los chicos".

"Será lo mismo, incluso mejor".

"¿Mejor?" -la chica se separó de él unos centímetros y le miró a los ojos. El chico le sonreía y sin que ella se lo esperar, la acarició la mejilla. Ella se sonrojó levemente, haciendo que el corazón del chico diera un salto en su interior -"¿Por qué será mejor?".

"Por qué sé que lo primero que harás será ir a ver a _Olly_" -pronunció con un poco de asco el nombre del chico que le prohibía la felicidad en aquel mismo instante y que se la había prohibido durante aquellas tres semanas -"Y sé que le dirás que vuestra relación no tiene futuro; como llevas intentando dos semanas" -la chica rió abiertamente, cosa que hizo sonreír al chico -"Después me llamarás y me lo dirás. Y yo iré a buscarte a casa".

"¿Vendrás a verme?".

"Para poder hacer esto" -Antes de perder todo el valor que había reunido la noche anterior, Niall se inclinó y besó los labios de la chica, por primera vez. Ella no tardó en contestar, dando gracias al cielo y al infierno por aquel beso que tanto deseaban los dos. Sus brazos se acomodaron en el cuello del chico, acercándola a ella y los brazos del ojiazul se acomodaron en su cintura. Al final del beso, estaban estirados en la arena, él encima de ella, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Volvieron a juntar los labios y pudieron notar la felicidad del otro, las chispas que saltaban cuando se tocaban, las sonrisas escondidas por el beso. Se separaron con una sonrisa en el rostro, incapaces de describir con palabras lo que sentían.

_Till we had to get back to  
>Back to summer paradise with you<br>And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
>Oh-oh<br>I'll be there in a heartbeat  
>Oh-oh<em> 

Por primera vez en muchos años, la felicidad volvía a Norah. Desde el accidente de sus padres y la enfermedad de su abuelo, nunca había pasado un verano tan perfecto. Perfecto gracias a Zayn, por supuesto. El chico la había abrazado cuando ella se había sincerado hacía dos días. Él, por su parte, había comenzando a convencer a la chica de cabellos dorados que su relación continuaría después del verano. Al principio él también pensaba que sería un amor de verano, pero sentía cosas que nunca antes había sentido. No entendía cómo era posible que una chica de Liverpool se pudiera despertarle tantos sentimientos a la vez. Quería pasar todo el día con ella, conocerla, cuidarla... Era tan tímida, tan vulnerable. _Adorable_.

_My soul is broken  
>Streets are frozen<br>I can't stop these feelings melting through_

"Podrías venir a Londres en vacaciones" -sonrió Zayn mientras caminaban abrazados por las calles del pueblo. Volvían del pequeño picnic en un parque que había organizado el chico de ojos oscuros como último día juntos en el pueblo. Habían pasado la mañana todos juntos, tocando la guitarra, cantando a pleno pulmón y jugando a las cartas; como si el verano no llegara a su fin. Aunque todos estaban tristes por aquello, se separarían y no sabían cuando se volverían a ver. Cuando estarían todos juntos otra vez. Cuando podrían volver a jugar al twister o hacer una barbacoa.

_And I'd give away a thousand days, oh  
>Just to have another one with you<em> 

"No quiero que acabe el verano Zayn".

_What'd you say_

"Yo tampoco Norah" -susurró el chico al oído de la chica, mientras entraban en el paseo marítimo. Había niños corriendo por todos lados, padres sonriendo a sus hijos y abuelos paseando de la mano. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, estaban demasiado pendientes del otro como para observar el bonito paseo. El sol se acababa de poner, y una luz anaranjada bañaba el lugar, iluminando el rostro de los chicos. Entraron a la playa y caminaron abrazados, viendo como Niall y Audrey les saludaban desde la distancia. Les devolvieron el saludo y al verlos tan abrazados, sabían que aunque ella no hubiera terminado con el chico oficialmente, esa relación estaba más que acabada. Caminaron cogidos de la mano y llegaron al cabo donde acabaron en su primera cita.

"¿Me acompañas princesa?" -preguntó Zayn, tendiendo la mano a la chica mientras le hacía una reverencia al estilo medieval, haciendo que el corazón de la chica saltara en su interior de felicidad.

_Well relax can wait  
>Relax can wait<br>I'm crushing my ways  
>Uh-huh<br>Playing in the sand  
>Me and you<br>Holding your hand_

Llegaron a la parte de arriba y la luz del sol se había escondido casi del todo. Se acurrucaron uno al lado del otro, sintiendo la presencia del otro a su lado. Los dos intentaban recordar cada detalle del otro, cada sencillo y pequeño rasgo distintivo y único del otro que les permitiera recordar aquel verano como el mejor de sus vidas.

_Cause I remember every sunset  
><em>_I remember every word you said  
>We were never gonna say goodbye<br>Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta_

"¿Cual es tu mejor recuerdo de estas semanas?" -preguntó la chica suavemente.

"Tú" -sonrió él antes de darle un suave beso -"Cuando te conocí, fue increíble. El juego de las preguntas, ver la puesta de sol contigo en la cita _doble_, tus sonrisas...".

"Yo creo que me quedo contigo" -rió ella -"No me lo puedo creer, este verano ha sido perfecto".

"Y que nadie diga lo contrario" -sonrió él antes de juntar los labios con los de la chica. Deberían estar acostumbrados a esos besos, pero cada uno era único e irrepetible. No podían describirlos con palabras. Sus labios sincronizados se movían mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro. Se separaron para recuperar la respiración y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"¡¿Es que no hay un maldito sitio en este pueblo dónde se pueda tener intimidad?" -los dos chicos se giraron y vieron a Harry revolviéndose el cabello y caminando en la dirección por donde había venido. Oyeron la risa de una chica a lo lejos, adivinando de quien se trataba. Entre risas volvieron a juntar los labios, disfrutando del sonido de las olas y de sus sentimientos, a flor de piel.

"Te quiero Norah".

_Till we had to get back to  
>Back to summer paradise with you<br>And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
>Oh-oh<br>I'll be there in a heartbeat  
>Oh-oh<em>

Después de aquellos once minutos en el armario y de la noche en casa de la chica, Dallas y Harry eran inseparables. En la playa, en casa de él, paseando por el pueblo... siempre estaban juntos. Y como era de esperar, estaban sentados en aquella pequeña heladería que habían encontrado paseando por el pueblo unos días atrás. Compartían un gran helado de vainilla, que descansaba en el centro de la mesa metálica que se interponía entre ellos. Reían sobre locuras que les habían pasado en Holmes Chapel y Middlewitch, pueblos separados por unos pocos kilómetros. Sus institutos se habían enfrentado en varias ocasiones en partidos de fútbol y lacrosse; pero no recordaban haberse cruzado antes de que él audicionara para X Factor.

"¿Es verdad que era tu favorito?" -preguntó Harry de repente -"Z me dijo que cuando le conociste...".

"¡No me lo recuerdes!" -rió ella -"Hice el ridículo de una manera...".

"Nada... lo que todavía no sé es por quien apostaste con la tabla de surf".

"Por ti" -sonrió ella tímidamente.

"Me alegra saberlo" -sonrió él -"La verdad es que no hemos vuelto a probar la tabla desde aquel día...".

"¿Quieres ir ahora?" -bromeó la chica, pero antes de que se dieran cuentan se encontraban en casa de los chicos, buscando la tabla en las mil habitaciones. Al final acabaron en un rincón de la playa, alejada del paseo marítimo, donde tenían muchos números de encontrar se con alguno de sus amigos. Entraron al agua sin pensar en lo fría que estaba, aunque ninguno notaba la temperatura, estaban demasiado ocupados estudiando a su compañero. Una vez en el agua, Harry enseñó a Dallas como subirse a la tabla, aunque siendo tan patosa como lo era la chica no lo consiguió ni una vez, aunque lograba subirse de rodillas. El chico se subió tres veces, aguantando unos pocos segundos en ella; pero lo suficiente para saludar la chica mientras mantenía el equilibrio.

"Sólo tienes que coger la ola correcta" -comentó Harry mientras salían del agua y se envolvían con toallas.

"Para mí no hay olas correctas, sólo olas" -contestó Dallas antes de que Harry la abrazara sin motivo.

"Eso quiere decir que las olas me prefieren a mí, es lo que tiene ser tan sexy". Dallas rió ante el descaro del chico, era único. Y le encantaba. Se vistieron rápidamente y decidieron ir a pasear por el paseo marítimo, encontrándose a Emma y Louis, que literalmente los echaron de esa zona del paseo alegando que querían intimidad. Caminaron por la playa y se encontraron a Audrey y a Niall demasiado ocupados por el otro como para darse cuenta que se habían cruzado y por último, intentaron ir a unas rocas de la playa, pero allí vieron a Zayn y Norah. Harry, frustrado y con la tabla en una mano y Dallas en la otra, la arrastró hasta el interior del pueblo; encontrando por casualidad, un tranquilo parque.

"Creo que aquí no habrá nadie" -sonrió Dallas, contenta. Harry quería pasar tiempo con ella, _a solas_. No era lo mismo que cada día, siempre que se encontraban a alguno de sus amigos formaban un gran grupo y acababan todos juntos en la playa. Ahora quería pasar tiempo con ella, disfrutar de _su_ compañía. Las mariposas volvieron a los estómagos de los dos chicos, haciendo que su coordinación fallara en un preciso instante. Harry dejó la tabla en el césped, y caminó un poco; antes de que fuera arrastrado por Dallas, quien acababa de tropezar con sus propios pies. La chica cayó hacia delante, acabando en el suelo, encima de Harry quien la miraba con una gran sonrisa. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, notaban la respiración entrecortada del otro en sus rostros.

_Yeah I remember summer mornings  
>And summer evenings<br>Now you're right next to me  
>And I am freezing<em>

Dallas se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes del chico y él, intentaba reaccionar ante la cercanía de la chica. _Me encantan sus ojos miel_. ¿Por qué tenía que darse cuenta que le gustaba la chica como _algo más_ el último día que podían pasar juntos? ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel de abrirle los ojos ante aquella chica de cabello rizado en el último momento?

_Was it real?  
>Oh baby tell me, was I dreaming?<br>How can you show me paradise,  
>When I'm leaving?<em> 

"Harry y Dallas acabarán sentados en un árbol, cogidos de la mano y besándose" -anunció Louis cuando sus amigos se encaminaron hacia el final del paseo marítimo. Los chicos se encontraban sentados en un banco, mirando el twitter del chico, saturado de comentarios de fans que apostaban donde estaba. Sus cabezas estaban juntas y hablaban en susurros mientras reían abiertamente. Llevaban allí media hora, riendo de comentarios y contestando alguno; diciendo que volverían a Londres al día siguiente. Emma había encontrado menciones de las _famosas de twitter_, aquellas que habían conseguido que las siguieran por twitter y que les habían visto más de dos veces.

"¿Qué pasa Em?".

"Nada, que he visto el nombre de una que no me cae bien por ahí" -señaló la chica intentando sonreír. La verdad es que odiaba a esa chica -"Pero tranquilo, no voy a matarla ni nada". _Aunque me gustaría_.

"¿Quién?" -preguntó él, curioso -"¿Te ha hecho algo?".

"Se cree genial porqué tiene fotos con vosotros y eso" -contestó ella, intentando controlarse -"Pero... No puedo expresar lo que siento por ella con palabras, de verdad".

"¿Pascale?".

"¡ESA!" -exclamó Emma sin poder contenerse, haciendo reír al chico. Ella le miró levantando una ceja y el chico le pasó un brazo por los hombros como respuesta.

"Da un poco de mal rollo, nos persigue a todos lados" -se sinceró el chico -"A nadie nos cae demasiado bien, pero tampoco le diremos nada; la dejamos ser feliz" -el chico cerró su sesión y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro -"Vamos a convertirte en la nueva Maddison".

"¡¿Qué?".

"Ella tiene muchas fotos con nosotros... mereces tener al menos el doble que ella" -sonrió el chico mientras alejaba su brazo y juntaba su cara con la de la chica. Primera fotografía de la tarde. El resto de la tarde se dedicaron a pasear por el pueblo, haciéndose fotografías cada pocos metros. Louis disfrutaba como un niño pequeño. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de la compañía femenina como lo estaba haciendo con Emma en aquel preciso instante. Cuando la chica sonreía algo en su interior se movía, notaba un cosquilleo que no sentía hacía más de dos años. Estaba enamorado. De Emma.

"Lou, ¿te pasa algo?" -preguntó Emma -"No te ríes hace más de dos minutos".

"¿Qué?" -preguntó abstraído el chico, se acababa de dar cuenta. ¿Y si Emma no lo veía con otros ojos? No tenía tiempo para observar las reacciones de la chica, no tenía tiempo de, poco a poco, ganarse el corazón; al día siguiente volvía hacia Bristol.

_Now my heartbeat is sinking  
>Hope's shrinking<br>When I try to speak no words  
>Lip-syncing<em>

"¿Has visto a algún extraterreste?" -preguntó ella, divertida. El chico parecía haber ido a su mundo y olvidarse de que ella estaba ahí.

"Eh, no, no... estaba pensando".

"¿Puedo saber en qué?".

"En ti" -contestó el chico mirándola a los ojos intensamente. _Con esos ojos no, que me desmayo_. Pero ahí estaban, miradas conectadas y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico, justo antes de colocar un rizo detrás de la oreja de la chica. Ella se sonrojó, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo.

"Espero que sea algo bueno".

"Ni te lo puedes llegar a imaginar".

_Hope this is not just wishful thinking  
>Tell me that you care<br>And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

"¿Harry?".

El chico salió de su trance y vio que Dallas continuaba en sus brazos, ambos en el suelo. Notó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica y su respiración rápida. Estaba nervioso. Alrededor de una chica. Su madre pagaría por verlo.

"¿Si Dallas?".

"Deberías soltarme" -comentó ella -"Así podría salir de encima de ti".

"¿Y si no quiero soltarte?" -poco a poco, Harry tomó el control de su cuerpo otra vez. Aunque las mariposas de su estómago no se calmaban. Dallas no se esperaba aquella respuesta del chico. _Harry no quiere soltarte._ Harry... el chico que había logrado entrar a su corazón. El primero, después de que Henry lo rompiera en mil pequeños pedacitos.

"Tendré que vivir con ello" -susurró Dallas, sin creer lo que acababa de decir. ¿Desde cuándo era ella tan extrovertida?

"Aprenderemos a vivir con ello Dallas" -poco a poco, como a cámara lenta, sus labios se juntaron y una corriente eléctrica les atravesó, matando a las malditas mariposas que tenían en el estómago. Las manos del chico recorrieron la espalda de la chica lentamente y ella acarició aquellos rizos desordenados y suaves, incluso después de haber pasado por el agua del mar. Se separaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Y esto... Bueno, que me gustas" -soltó Harry mientras soltaba a Dallas, quien se sentó en el césped. Harry se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda en un árbol. Segundos después arrastró a Dallas hacia él, sentándola de cara a él y pasando las piernas de la chica por encima de las suyas -"Mucho, me gustas mucho Dallas".

"Y tú a mi Harry" -contestó ella con una sonrisa antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los del chico.

_Someday  
>I will find my way back<br>To where your name  
>Is written in the sand<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go_

Se quedaron en silencio mientras caminaban por aquella tranquila calle llena de árboles. Louis cogía de la mano a la chica, mientras esta disfrutaba de su compañía. El chico, guapísimo, le sonreía y la miraba con intensidad, aunque no hacían nada más que eso. Al final, llegaron a una pequeña plaza con una fuente en medio, rodeados de árboles llenos de hojas. No había ni siquiera una farola, estaban iluminados por la luna y las estrellas del cielo.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo Em?".

"Lo que quieras".

"¿Te gusto?"

La chica asintió mientras se separaba del chico y se sentaba en el borde de la fuente, apagada. Cinco segundos después, Louis se sentaba a su lado, en silencio.

"¿Te acuerdas cómo nos conocimos?".

"Querías saber qué tal mi cita con Harry".

"Me alegro que no tuvierais una segunda" -se sinceró el chico -"Y me alegra que te dieran miedo las películas de terror. Me alegra haberte conocido" -la chica bajó la mirada, pero la mano de Louis la levantó con suavidad y giró la cara de la chica hasta que sus narices quedaron rozándose -"Emma, a mí también me gustas".

Al oír aquella frase, Emma junto el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos y sus labios comenzaron un baile lleno de fuegos artificiales. Louis por primera vez en meses volvía a sentir la chispa en su interior, aquella pequeña chispa que se había ido apagando con el tiempo. Emma abrazó el cuello del chico, no quería separarse de él. Louis, el chico alegre, simpático, amable, infantil... la quería. Todo era perfecto. Más que perfecto.

_Cause I remember every sunset  
>I remember every word you said<br>We were never gonna say goodbye  
>Say la-ta-ta-ta-ta<em>

"Decidido, estamos hechos el uno para el otro" -sonrió Louis al separarse del beso -"Por qué tengo que decirlo, hacía mucho que no besaba a nadie".

"Tampoco has estado mal" -sonrió ella, antes de que él hiciera desaparecer el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

_Till we had to get back to  
>Back to summer paradise with you<br>And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

La última noche pasarían juntos. Quien dice noche, dice tarde, porqué últimamente James estaba muy protector con ella y con Audrey. Estaban sentados en el sofá del salón de casa de Lily, con la televisión apagada, escuchando la respiración de la persona que tenían al lado. Liam abrazaba a Lily, quien descansaba en su pecho con los ojos cerrados. Quería recordar todos los momentos con Liam, desde que se conocieron en abril hasta aquel preciso instante.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?" -Lily asintió y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro -"Me pareciste la chica más dulce que había conocido hasta entonces".

"Gracias" -susurró Lily, sonrojándose.

"Y cuando te vi en la playa pensaba que era el chico con más suerte del planeta" -continuó Liam -"Cuando vi que eras tú... casi se me sale el corazón por el pecho. No podía creer la suerte que había tenido" -se quedaron en silencio, Lily escuchando atentamente a Liam quien la abrazaba con fuerza -"Y el momento en la cocina con las palomitas, viendo la película, en el armario...". Lily se movió, separándose de Liam y mirándole a aquellos ojos chocolates que tanto le gustaban -"No quería separarme de ti Lil. No puedo".

_I remember where we first kissed  
>How I didn't wanna leave your lips<br>And how I've never ever felt so high  
>La-ta-ta-ta-ta<em> 

"Liam...".

"Dejame acabar Lil" -sonrió el chico mientras cogía las pequeñas manos de la chica -"¿Sabes? Me gustas, mucho. Cuando me devolviste el beso en el armario... Creía que me daría algo. Lil, eres muy especial. Que nadie te diga lo contrario nunca".

"Liam...".

"¿Quieres salir conmigo Lil?" -soltó el chico con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro -"¿Salir, de salir salir?".

"Sí" -contestó Lily sin poder creérselo -"Sí, quiero salir contigo".

"¡Menos mal!" -sonrió el chico mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica y la besó. Pero esta vez el beso fue diferente. Su primer beso oficial. No podían describirlo con palabras, era demasiado perfecto. Liam acabo estirado encima de la chica, quien le abrazaba y jugaba con su cabello ondulado.

"Liam... gracias. Gracias por este verano. Por esta semana. Por hoy" -la chica sonrió tímidamente, le costaba decir aquellas palabras -"Es como un sueño".

"Es un cuento de hadas" -dijo Liam con voz baja -"Y eres la princesa".

"Soy más bien un duende".

"Ese es Niall" -rió Liam antes de volver a besar a la chica -"Te quiero Lil".

_Tell me how to get back to  
>Back to summer paradise with you<br>And I'll be there in a heartbeat  
>Oh-oh<br>I'll be there in a heartbeat  
>Summer paradise<br>Oh-oh  
>I'll be there in a heartbeat <em>

Y el verano llegó a su fin, como todos los veranos. Todo lo que comienza, acaba. Aunque aquel verano sólo fue el principio para aquellos chicos. Todos los sueños que habían soñado comenzaron a hacerse realidad. Aquel verano fue el pequeño paraíso que unió sus vidas y que, no volvería a separar.

_Gracias a todos por leer, de verdad. Significa mucho._


End file.
